


Oh Baby, How We Used To Own the Night - tłumaczenie pl

by wannabesure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cheating, Children, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Polish translation, Smut, a lot of omc and ofc, ff1d, lawyer!louis, neurosurgeon!harry, polskie tłumaczenie, twins fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabesure/pseuds/wannabesure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis i Harry są małżeństwem, ale nie uprawiali seksu od pół roku. Zajęci pracą i dziećmi, po prostu nie mieli czasu dla siebie, więc ich spostrzegawczy przyjaciele organizują im randkę, by to zmienić.<br/>A w roli totalnego palanta Nick Grimshaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Baby, How We Used To Own the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Oh Baby, How We Used To Own the Night by bluemondaylily  
> Po więcej tłumaczeń zapraszam na mojego tumblr (wannabesure).
> 
> * rozdziały są sztucznie podzielone przez tłumaczkę, w oryginale praca ma tylko jeden rozdział (opowiadanie zostało usunięte, dlatego nie podawałam linka do oryginału).

\- Naprawdę lubię tego dzieciaka, wiesz? – dyszy Louis, wycierając pot z czoła i zwiększając tępo na bieżni. - Jest uroczy i szczery, i wierzę, że mówi prawdę. A to przecież nie zdarza się często. Nawet nie chce żadnych pieniędzy, tylko sprawiedliwości. Chodzi mi o to, poważnie, ale kiedy ostatni raz natrafiłeś na osobę, która nie chce po trupach dojść do bogactwa?

 

\- Dlaczego więc złamał on zakaz publicznego wypowiadania się na temat tej sprawy? Jak dla mnie to głupota. – komentuje Zayn, biegnąc na bieżni obok, również zdyszany. Są na siłowni, biegając po bieżniach koło okien, przez które widać w dole przyjemny widok ruchliwej ulicy.

 

\- Aby podnieść świadomość innych. On chce, żeby ludzie wiedzieli jaki Damien Edwards i jego przyjaciele naprawdę są. Nie byłem zbytnio zaskoczony, kiedy media dowiedziały się o sprawie. Myślał, że przez to, co zrobił osiągnie coś innego. Dobrą rzeczą jest jednak to, że sędzia jest gotów wypuścić go, jeśli przeprosi. On jest uparty, ale idę się z nim spotkać, zaraz po tym jak skończymy i spróbuję przekonać go, żebyśmy ubiegali się o ponowne rozpatrzenie sprawy. Naprawdę chcę dla niego wygrać. Wezmę tę sprawę, nawet jeśli nie dostanę za to pieniędzy i będę musiał wziąć nadgodziny.

 

Zayn nie odzywa się i zamyśla po oświadczeniu Louisa, wyglądając przy tym na zaniepokojonego. – Err, Louis… co do tego. Jego coś, o czym musimy pogadać.

 

\- Co? Coś się stało? Co masz na myśli, Zayn? Wyrzuć to z siebie!

 

\- Maszzakazwstępudzisiajdobiura. – zdradza Zayn na jednym wydechu.

 

Louis zdezorientowany, marszczy brwi, zmniejszając tępo. – Co? – wykrzykuje.

 

\- Masz zakaz wstępu dzisiaj do biura. – powtarza od niechcenia Zayn, jakby mówił o pogodzie, a nie oznajmił, że Louisowi nie wolno pójść do pracy.

 

Następną rzeczą, jaką rejestruje Louis jest jego twarz boleśnie uderzająca o bieżnię i okropny ból głowy, a potem wyrzuca go na rower do ćwiczeń stojący za nim.

 

\- Cholera, Lou! – Zayn wypuszcza piskliwy okrzyk i zatrzymuje bieżnię, po czym pośpiesza do Louisa i bierze go w ramiona sprawdzając, czy nic mu się nie stało.

 

\- Kochanie, wszystko w porządku? – pyta, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy śmiać się, czy panikować.

 

Głowa Louisa pulsuje i wali, i widzi on gwiazdy, i małe zwierzęta na horyzoncie, ale ma tutaj pilniejsze sprawy. – Zakaz wstępu? – stara się brzmieć na wkurzonego, ale jego głos jest niewyraźny. – Co masz na myśli mówiąc zakaz wstępu? Zayn? Zayn? – mówi, chwytając mocno ramię przyjaciela, a świat wokół niego chwieje się niebezpiecznie.

 

\- Kurwa, a Liam mówił, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, wiedziałem, że miał rację. Dzisiaj nie… Cholera, Lou, ty krwawisz! – oczy Zayna rozszerzają się w przerażeniu.

 

Louis krzyczy, dosłownie czuje, jak sprzed oczu znikają kolory i podnosi rękę, aby dotknąć swojej twarzy. Kiedy zdejmuje rękę widzi coś czerwonego, lepkiego i ciepłego, a potem wszystko robi się czarne.

 

 

 

Słyszy dźwięki. Dziwny szum, gdzieś w oddali muzykę i głośny szmer. Zbyt głośny. Są tu ludzie, którzy rozmawiają. Louis czuje tępy ból w głowie, a coś zimnego i miękkiego przyciśnięte jest do jego nosa. Otwiera powoli oczy, widząc wpatrujące się w niego zmartwione tęczówki, a potem wszystko do niego wraca. Siłownia, bieżnia, krew, zakaz wstępu do –

 

\- Zayn? – Louis próbuje mówić do twarzy unoszącej się nad nim. – Zayn? Co –

 

\- Louis! – woła przyjaciel. – Ty żyjesz! On żyje! – mówi niepotrzebnie ludziom wokół nich.

 

Louis próbuje parsknąć na to, ale kończy krzywiąc się z bólu. – Oczywiście, że żyję, Sherlocku. Teraz możesz mi kurwa wyjaśnić, co –

 

\- I twój sarkazm również wrócił. – kończy za niego Zayn. – Yep, nic mu nie jest. Pomóżmy mu wstać.

 

Louis, wciąż czując lekkie zawroty głowy i nie opiera się, gdy Zayn, i inny facet – który sądząc po ubraniu jest pracownikiem siłowni – pomagają mu wstać. Idą razem do szatni i przez całą drogę Louis bombarduje Zayna pytaniami i groźbami, ale kutas milczy, do czasu aż siada na długiej ławce i podaje mu ręcznik z lodem, aby przyłożył go do twarzy.

 

\- Czy ty kiedykolwiek spadłeś z bieżni? Zapewne nie, ale załóżmy, że tak. Więc, kurwa, po prostu powiedz mi, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi! Mam być w pracy za niecałą godzinę. I muszę iść też do sądu, więc jeśli nie wyjaśnisz mi o co tu do cholery chodzi, to tobie również pocieknie krew z nosa. – zażądał Louis, patrząc rozdrażniony, jak Zayn pije powoli butelkę jego wody.

 

\- Nie idziesz dzisiaj do pracy. Bierzesz dzień wolnego. I jeśli spróbujesz wejść do budynku, to zostaniesz usunięty przez ochroniarzy. Liam poinformował o tym całe biuro, więc jeśli zadzwonisz do kogoś to i tak nikt nie udzieli ci żadnych informacji. Ale nie musisz się martwić, Liam przejmie twoje obowiązki. Obiecał przeprosić Coby’ego, poza tym nic mu się nie stanie samemu w sądzie i nie jesteś tam potrzebny. – oznajmia ostatecznie Zayn.

 

Brwi Louisa marszczą się z niedowierzaniem po każdym kolejnym słowie Zayna. Pracuje na pełny etat, ma dwójkę dzieci, jego głowa boli i naprawdę nie ma czasu na te bzdury. – Dlaczego? Dlaczego Liam miałby zrobić coś takiego? Jestem właścicielem tej kancelarii tak samo jak on!

 

\- Louis, za dużo pracujesz.

 

\- Jestem właścicielem kancelarii! Muszę pracować.

 

\- Jesteś współwłaścicielem kancelarii, kancelarii, która wciąż będzie istnieć i mieć się dobrze, bez ciebie przesiadującego tam dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Bierzesz sobie wolny weekend, począwszy od teraz, a do pracy pójdziesz w poniedziałek i zobaczysz, że wszystko wciąż będzie na swoim miejscu. Rozumiesz? – Zayn posyła mu znaczące spojrzenie.

 

\- Ale… - myśli Louisa są pełne setek wątpliwości i powodów, dlaczego to jest naprawdę zły pomysł oraz wizji, że jego imperium upadnie. Będąc jednak całkowicie ze sobą szczerym, to musi przyznać, że ostatnio był zmęczony i potrzebował odpoczynku, a to była idealna okazja. Louis wzdycha dramatycznie, przewracając oczami. – Zatem w porządku, doktorze Phil, ale co dokładnie powinienem zrobić teraz ze swoim życiem?

 

Zaynowi widocznie ulżyło, kiedy przebiega ręką po splątanych włosach. – Wyjdziesz gdzieś z Harrym.

 

Louis podnosi głowę, aby spojrzeć na ciemnowłosego mężczyznę, który właśnie zdradził mu tak szokującą wieść, jak ta, że Ricky Martin jest gejem. – Harry również z wami knuł? O co tu do cholery chodzi? On jest moim mężem, pamiętasz?

 

\- On nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Niall w tej chwili próbuje wypędzić go ze szpitala, on również ma wolny weekend. A robimy to dlatego, że jesteśmy waszymi przyjaciółmi i martwimy się.

 

\- No cóż, to może być dla ciebie zaskoczeniem, ale ja i Harry jesteśmy dorosłymi mężczyznami i sami doskonale możemy o siebie zadbać. 

 

Zayn rzuca ręcznikiem w Louisa. – Nie wydaje mi się. Chcesz wiedzieć, co Harry powiedział Niallowi?

 

Louis ma przeczucie, dokąd prowadzi ta rozmowa, ale tak czy owak nie odzywa się i chowa za ręcznikiem.

 

\- Louis, kiedy ostatni raz uprawialiście seks? 

 

Cholera. Trochę czasu minęło, ale nie za dużo, naprawdę. To tylko kilka miesięcy, no, może trochę więcej, to nic wielkiego. Ale na swoją obronę ma fakt, że zarówno on, jak i Harry są bardzo zajęci. Nikt nie ma czasu na seks. Louis uświadamia sobie, że nic nie powiedział, kiedy Zayn szarpie za jego ręcznik.

 

\- Louis?

 

Louis stara się wyglądać na obojętnego, ale rumieniec na jego policzkach wydaje go. – Er…

 

Na twarzy Zayna pojawia się bardzo zadowolony z siebie uśmiech. – Dokładnie o to mi chodziło! – mówi.

 

\- Daj spokój! – akcentuje Louis. – Nikt nie ma czasu na seks.

 

\- Oh, przepraszam, czy to mówi Louis Tomlinson? Ten sam Louis Tomlinson, który mówił mi, że najzdrowsze dla ciała i umysłu jest uprawiać seks dwa razy dziennie?

 

Louis próbuje uszczypnąć swojego domniemanego przyjaciela, ale on znajduje się z dala od niego. – Mam kancelarię na głowie, okej?

 

\- Kiepska wymówka. Liam posiada tą samą kancelarię i uprawiamy seks przynajmniej trzy razy w tygodniu.

 

\- Oj, nie moja wina, że ożeniłeś się z Supermanem. Poza tym, ty nie masz dzieci. Nie wiesz jak to jest. Codziennie jest to samo… opieka, pieluchy, przyjęcia urodzinowe, koszmary i –

 

\- Sześć miesięcy, Louis. Sześć miesięcy. To Harry powiedział Niallowi.

 

Louis wzdycha w uczuciu porażki. – Słuchaj, to nie jest tak, że nie robimy tego, tylko przez zmęczenie. Po prostu… zawsze stoi coś na drodze.

 

Zayn siada obok niego i ściska jego kolano. – Więc ten weekend jest dobrą okazją, by naprawić relacje z Harrym. Wciąż go pragniesz, prawda?

 

\- Jasne, że tak! Kocham go. Ale wciąż mamy na głowie czteroletnie demoniczne bliźniaki.

 

\- Nie w ten weekend. Odbierzemy je dzisiaj po południu z Liamem, a Niall przywiezie je niedzielę. Może być?

 

\- Ale –

 

\- Nie. Żadnego ale, kochanie. Twoje potomstwo będzie w dobrych rękach. Zadbamy o nie. Wszystko, co musisz zrobić to niesamowity, oszałamiający wstrząsający ziemią seks z Harrym. W porządku?

 

\- Dobrze – mówi Louisa, uśmiechając się i zostaje nagrodzony wrednym uśmieszkiem swojego przyjaciela.

 

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ożeniłeś się z neurochirurgiem, a zemdlałeś na wspomnienie o krwi – mówi Zayn i wstaje szybko, zanim dodaje: - Nie wspominając już o Niallu, który umrze ze śmiechu, kiedy usłyszy, że spadłeś z bieżni.

 

\- Zdrajca – woła Louis i rzuca w Zayna ręcznikiem z lodem, ale ten cofa się i Louis chybia o dobre dziesięć centymetrów. Może tylko siedzieć i słuchać śmiechu przyjaciela.

 

Biorą prysznic i ubierają się, a Zayn mówi, żeby poszli na zakupy, więc udają się do centrum miasta. Londyn jest piękny we wczesnym letnim słońcu, a w porze lunchu tętni życiem. Louis czuje się nie na miejscu będąc między ludźmi tylko w dżinsach i bluzie z kapturem. Jest przyzwyczajony do chodzenia w garniturach, zabierania klientów na drogie lunche lub wypróbowywania nowych modnych barów sałatkowy w mieście. Jednak jego vansy są zaskakująco wygodne i cieszy się, że słońce ogrzewa jego policzki i sprawia, że plamy światła tańczą na jego rzęsach.

 

Zamawiają pyszne koktajle proteinowe i zaczynają spacerować wzdłuż Brompton Road obserwując i komentując modę uliczną, i co jakiś czas zatrzymują się, by zwrócić uwagę na rzeczy w sklepowych oknach. To z Zaynem Louis najbardziej lubi chodzić na zakupy. Jego przyjaciel zwraca uwagę na istotne szczegółyi zawsze może liczyć na szczerą opinię. Chodzenie z Harrym po sklepach nie ma sensu, ponieważ wszystko wygląda na nim idealnie i wspaniale, Liam, szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie może się na nic zdecydować, a z kolei Niall nie ma żadnego pojęcia o modzie. Louis popełnił kiedyś błąd, pozwalając Niallowi wybrać dla niego strój i wyglądał wtedy jak jakiś gryzipiórek* z potarganymi włosami, ale Niall nadal nie widział w tym żadnego problemu.

 

Zayn zazwyczaj unika dużych centrów handlowych i domów towarowych, ale Louis ciągnie go do Harrods i chłopak nie jest przez to zadowolony, ale posłusznie idzie za nim przez wszystkie piętra.

 

Firma Louisa i Liama rozwija się i świetnie funkcjonuje, natomiast Harry okazał się być najbardziej pożądanym neurochirurgiem w kraju, kiedy jego poprzednik przeszedł na emeryturę, więc nie narzekają na brak pieniędzy. Mieszkają w mieszkaniu w Notting Hill, a Louis jeździ taksówkami i kupuje w Waitrose. Harry cały czas narzeka, że Louis nie umie gospodarować pieniędzmi i rozpieszcza dzieci kupując im markowe ubrania i drogie zabawki, od momentu, zanim te nauczyły się chociażby jeździć na rowerze.

 

Louis myśli o przemówieniu na temat ekologicznego i rozsądnego stylu życia jego męża, ale wzrusza na to ramionami i ładuje w ręce ubrania dla swoich chłopców, podczas gdy Zayn próbuje wziąć parę dżinsów dla niego.

 

\- Pamiętasz co miałeś na sobie podczas pierwszej randki z Harrym? – pyta przyjaciel, kiedy wraca do Louisa.

 

\- Pewnie. Czarne dżinsy i białą koszulkę ze wzrokami, a to dżinsową kurtkę. Dlaczego pytasz?

 

\- No cóż, zgodziliśmy się, że będziemy mówić o waszej pierwszej randce, przywołując wspomnienia, żebyście mogli poznać się na nowo. A co do kurtki, to jasny dżins czy ciemny?

 

\- Jasny. Nasza pierwsza randka była nieudana, byliśmy na rybie i frytkach na brzegach Mersey i będąc szczerym, to nie było zbyt romantyczne. Tylko na to mogliśmy sobie w tamtym czasie pozwolić. A tak poza tym, to ja i Harry ciągle spędzamy razem czas, tylko, że z dzieciakami. Na randkach gramy z nimi w gry, chodzimy do zoo, na pikniki i takie tam. Nie ma czasu na seks, naprawdę.

 

\- Ale kochaliście się na pierwszej randce, prawda?

 

Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy wraca myślami do za dużej koszuli w kratę Harry’ego i jego dzikich, naprawdę dzikich włosów. – Cholera, faktycznie.

 

\- I właśnie do tego zmierzamy. Tutaj, zobacz te. – mówi Zayn, kiedy podaje Louisowi czarne dżinsy. – Potem udamy się do All Saint i Topmana po koszulki.

 

Kiedy opuszczają Harrods, wchodzą od kilku bardziej ogólnodostępnych sklepów w polowaniu na idealny strój. Zatrzymują się w Tailor Boutique po nowe garnitury. Louis chodzi tam regularnie, więc właściciel nie ma nic przeciwko harowaniu w pocie czoła i aby Zayn instruował go jak ma wbijać szpilki, by połączyć szwy. Ich żołądki burczą głośno, a kiedy kończą wyzyskiwać pracownika, znajdują małą przytulną kawiarnię, by zjeść późny obiad. Zamawiają zupę dnia z kanapkami i świeżą herbatą, i siadają na zewnątrz, by napawać się resztami popołudniowych promieni słonecznych.

 

Obserwują ludzi i jedzą zupy w komfortowej ciszy, dopóki Zaynnieodchrząkuje. Louis unosi brwi z ciekawością, przyglądając się, jak ciemnowłosy mężczyzna próbuje nie uśmiechnąć się szeroko, kiedy odkłada łyżkę i składa ręce na stole.

 

\- Jest jeszcze, um, jakby to powiedzieć – zaczyna powoli. – Znaczy, naprawdę chcę dać szansę waszej dwójce, ale mam też w tym swój interes.

 

Louis podnosi swoje okulary na czoło, nie przejmując się, jak głupio wygląda. – Co masz na myśli? Zayn, dzisiaj już po raz drugi nie możesz czegoś z siebie wykrztusić. Po prostu powiedz, na litość boską.

 

\- Okej, w porządku, więc… chcę wziąć do siebie twoje dzieciaki w ramach, er… praktyki?

 

Zayn brzmi tak, jakby jego wypowiedź była pytaniem, czy Louis czasem nie ma czegoś przeciwko, a szatyn przez ułamek sekundy jest zdezorientowany, zanim uświadamia sobie, co jego przyjaciel chce powiedzieć. – Cholera, stary, czy ty –

 

Delikatny uśmiech pojawia się na twarzy Zayna, kiedy odpowiada: - Jeszcze nie, ale zaczęliśmy o tym rozmawiać i wstępnie ustaliliśmy, że w przyszłym miesiącu odłożymy tabletki antykoncepcyjne.

 

\- Wow, Zayn, nie wiem, co powiedzieć. To niewiarygodne. Znaczy, wiem, że zawsze chcieliście mieć dzieci i jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy, że w końcu się zdecydowaliście.

 

\- Ostatnio sporo na ten temat rozmawialiśmy i myślę, że oboje jesteśmy gotowi. Sporo pracowałem z dziećmi, ucząc ich w Nepalu. Ale tak, myślę, że w końcu nadszedł ten czas, aby ponownie tam pojechać.

 

Louis nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy twarz przyjaciela zaczyna lśnić nieśmiałym blaskiem. Wie, że on i Liam będą wspaniałymi rodzicami. – Tak w ogóle to dlaczego Nepal? – pyta, popijając herbatę. Kilka lat temu przyjaciółka Zayna- Stacy i jej partner Jon, przeprowadzili się do Nepalu, aby założyć małą szkołę dla niepełnosprawnych dzieci, a Zayn spędził tam prawie rok, pomagając im załatwić kilka spraw.

 

\- To idealne miejsce. W sensie, aby dojrzeć tam. Szkoła ma trochę kłopotów finansowych, ponieważ nie przynosi zysków, ale Stacy ma największe serce, jakie kiedykolwiek u kogoś widziałem i jest zdeterminowana, aby szkoła nadal funkcjonowała. Naprawdę chcę ją odwiedzić, zanim dziecko przyjdzie na świat. Poonam robi się coraz większa, właśnie dostałem emailem jej zdjęcie.

 

\- Tylko tym razem wrócić bez pluskiew. Drugi raz nikt nie chce przeżywać tego koszmaru. – żartuje Louis, wspominając ich rozpaczliwą wojnę z owadami.

 

Zayn śmieje się i kręci głową, po czym gryzie kanapkę. – Tak zrobię – mówi z buzią pełną jedzenia.

 

\- Cóż, jeśli moi chłopcy mają wam pomóc, to możecie ich wziąć do siebie w każdej chwili.

 

\- Dzięki, stary.

 

Louis wzrusza ramionami, szczęśliwy i wraca na chwilę do swojego jedzenia lecz wtedy Zayn wzdycha i ponownie odkłada łyżkę. – Cholera, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć. Powinniśmy wyswatać z kimś Nialla.

 

Louis śmieje się, zaskoczony. – Słucham?

 

\- Powinniśmy wyswatać z kimś Nialla. Najwyższy czas, żeby chłopak spróbował czegoś poważniejszego.

 

\- Nie, żebym miał coś przeciw spiskowaniu przeciw jego irlandzkiej głowie, ale jak myślisz, kto byłby odpowiedni?

 

\- Jest taki nowy nauczyciel, który właśnie rozpoczął pracę w naszej szkole. Uczy muzyki i gra na prawie na każdym możliwym instrumencie. Czy to nie jest idealne? Ma na imię George. Dzieciaki go uwielbiają, a ja nie miałbym nic przeciwko mając go blisko siebie. Co ty na to?

 

\- Bierzesz całkiem poważnie rolę swatki, prawda? – droczy się Louis.

 

\- Pieprz się – krzyczy Zayn i kopie go pod stołem.

 

Louis zaczyna się śmiać i podnosi ręce, poddając się. – Okej, okej. Ale to oznacza, że musimy skonfiskować jego kolekcję ‘Seksu w wielkim mieście’, ponieważ nie ma mowy, że Niall zwiąże się z kimś na poważnie, bez porównywania tej osoby do Samanthy. Zastanawiam się, czy on kiedykolwiek to zmieni.

 

\- Niall spotykał się z Amy, kiedy zaczynał pracować z Harrym.

 

\- To nie było z pięć lat temu?

 

\- Okej, pierwsze co powinniśmy zrobić to odciągnąć go od szpitala.

 

\- Wątpię, czy to się uda. – chichocze Louis. – Zmieńmy temat. Czy kiedykolwiek mówiłem ci jak bardzo się cieszę, że ty i Liam odnaleźliście się? Pamiętam, że kazałem mu starać się ciebie zdobyć, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Chociaż, czy kiedykolwiek zastanawialiście się, dlaczego wciąż jesteście razem? – Louis puszcza oczko i po raz kolejny dostaje kopniaka pod stołem.

 

\- Dupek – stwierdza przyjaciel, ale śmieje się czule, gdy zapala papierosa. – Och, wciąż pamiętam moje pierwsze spotkanie z Liamem. Zawsze będę mieć przed oczami jego twarz, kiedy mnie dostrzegł. Stałem na zewnątrz, paląc papierosa w luźnych dresach i dziurawej koszulce z najgorszym kacem. Liam wciąż na mnie patrzył ze skręconym kawałkiem papieru w rękach i zapytał: ‘Czy tu pracuje pan Sam Wright?’, a ja po prostu zapytałem ‘Kto?’, bo nigdy nie słyszałem o kimś takim. Biedny Liam, wydawał się być tak zdesperowany. Wyglądał na załamanego i powiedział mi, że za piętnaście minut ma rozmowę kwalifikacyjną, ale zgubił się. Pamiętam, że niebo było szare, a z zimna miałem gęsią skórkę. Zapaliłem papierosa i zapytałem o adres. Pokazał mi kartkę, a ja zorientowałem się, że miał źle napisany adres. Zapytałem, czy szukał kancelarii adwokackiej, bo tylko ona znajdowała się tuż za rogiem. Pokazałem, w jakim kierunku ma iść, a on wyglądał jakby chciał mnie pocałować dokładnie wtedy i tam, a ja nie miałbym nic przeciwko. Powiedziałem mu, żeby przestał mi dziękować i pośpieszył się, ale uświadomiłem sobie, że ten chłopak był wyjątkowy. Więc powiedziałem, że właśnie miałem iść w tamtą stronę. On już zaczął odchodzić, ale odwrócił się i zapytał: ‘W tych kapciach?’

 

Zayn musiał przestać opowiadać, ponieważ śmiał się ciężko. – Byłem zdezorientowany i uświadomiłem sobie, że miałem na sobie białe kapcie, które ukradłem mamie, która dostała je w spa. Nie zastanawiając się, powiedziałem, że tak i poszedłem z nim.

 

Louis śmieje się razem z przyjacielem z tej niedorzecznej sytuacji. Louis uwielbia takiego Zayna, uwielbia delikatność w jego głosie i mnóstwo emocji w jego oczach, gdy mówi o Liamie. Zastanawia się, czy wygląda tak samo, kiedy mówi o Harrym. Najbardziej uwielbia jednak fakt, że ma go za swojego przyjaciela.

 

\- Najszczęśliwszy przypadek w historii. – mówi z uśmiechem.

 

\- Prawda? Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się, że może, ale tylko może to być coś więcej?

 

 

♥♥♥

 

Manchester, czternaście lat temu.

 

\- Nicky – mruczy Louis, przebiegając rękoma poniechlujnym quiffie chłopaka. – Kurwa, tęskniłem za tobą.

 

Nick całuje go w szyję szyję, po czym zaczyna przygryzać jego szczękę i całować, kierując się w stronę ust. Wsuwa ręce w spodnie Louisa i chwyta mocno za jego tyłek. – Ja też, kochanie. – Zamierzam pieprzyć cię, w taki sposób, jak lubisz. – obiecuje, zachrypniętym głosem.

 

Louis mruczy i wypycha biodra, i ma właśnie zaproponować, aby się pośpieszyli, gdy hałas po ich lewej, przestrasza go. Odwraca głowę i w tym samym czasie słyszy krótkie – Nick? – i widzi stojącego tam chłopaka. Jest wysoki i chudy, a jego włosy na czubku głowy są dziko zmierzwione. Wyraz jego twarzy zatrzymuje Louisa i powoduje, że jego ręce wyplątują się z włosów Nicka. Nigdy nie widział kogoś, kto wyglądałby na tak załamanego i kruchego. Ramiona chłopaka są zgarbione, jego usta wygięte w dół, po policzku cieknie pojedyncza łza, a kąciki oczu niebezpiecznie szklą się.

 

Nick szybko otrząsa się z szoku i odpycha oszołomionego Louisa, który ląduje na drzwiach za nim. – Kurwa, Haza – mówi. – Cholera, kochanie, co ty tu robisz? – pyta i robi ostrożny krok w stronę chłopaka, który teraz wpatruje się w podłogę i stara się powstrzymać łzy.

 

\- Odwołałeś naszą randkę, bo powiedziałeś, że źle się czujesz po podróży, ale ja bardzo chciałem cię zobaczyć i zrobiłem rosół – mówi chłopak, trzymając plastikową torbę. – Myślałem, że po prostu zostaniemy w domu i odpoczniemy, ale oczywiście miałeś inne plany.

 

\- Harry, mogę wyjaśnić, pozwól mi wyjaśnić. – błaga Nick.

 

\- Nie, Nick – kręci głową Harry, a jego głos jest głęboki. – Powiedziałeś, że przestałeś się widywać z innymi osobami miesiące temu, a ja byłem jedynym, którego chciałeś. Kurwa, przedstawiłem cię nawet mamie, jako swojego chłopaka.

 

\- Harry, to prawda, jestem twoim chłopakiem. Kochanie, kocham cię bardziej niż cokolwiek. A to… to jest Louis. On również usłyszał, że byłem chory, przyszedł do mnie i po prostu zaczął całować, a ja instynktownie oddałem pocałunek. Ale to nic nie znaczy. Tak bardzo, bardzo cię przepraszam. Możesz mi wybaczyć, Hazza? Proszę?

 

\- Bzdury, Nick – niespodziewanie mówi Louis, otrząsając się z szoku i orientując w sytuacji. Odpycha się od drzwi, a Nick i Harry zaczynają na niego patrzeć. – Pieprzymy się od czasu rozpoczęcia cholernego uniwersytetu. Nie wiem co on ci powiedział – mówi do Harry’ego – ale mi mówił, że chciałby, aby to było coś poważniejszego i powinniśmy iść na randkę.

 

Harry’ego przechodzą dreszcze na słowa Louisa. – Trzy lata, Nick? Pieprzyłeś go przez cały czas, kiedy byliśmy razem?

 

\- Harry, nie słuchaj go, ja- zaczyna Nick, ale Louis przerywa mu.

 

\- Przestań, Nick. Robisz tylko z siebie idiotę. Kto wie jak wielu facetom sprzedawałeś tę samą historię? – Louis po raz ostatni spogląda na Harry’ego, który wpatruje się w niego z mokrymi i szeroko otwartymi oczami, i wygląda na osobę, której po raz pierwszy złamano serce. Wtedy Louis podejmuje decyzję. Nie wie dlaczego, ale z jakiegoś powodu czuje się naprawdę źle przez tego młodego chłopca. Robiąc jeden duży krok, znajduje się koło Nicka, bierze zamach i uderza go w twarz, na co rozlega się satysfakcjonujący trzask. Zwierzęcy ryk wydobywa się z Nicka, kiedy kuca i zakrywa rękoma twarz. Harry sapie głośno i chce pobiec do mężczyzny, ale Louis powstrzymuje go.

 

Szybko wyciera zakrwawione kostki w koszulę Nicka i chwyta Harry’ego za rękę, ciągnąc go korytarzem w kierunku wyjścia. – Chodź, Harry, wyjdźmy stąd. – nalega, a Nick, wściekły i trzymający się za krwawiący nos, krzyczy:

 

\- Jak, kurwa, śmiesz mnie zostawiać, Harry!

 

Harry wygląda na bezradnego i jest wyraźnie w szoku, ale Louis dalej wyciąga go z mieszkania i woła tylko przez ramię: - Pierdol się, Grimmy!

 

Słyszą jeszcze: „Jesteś trupem, Tomlinson!”, gdy idą na schody. Louis wychodzi z budynku z oszołomionym chłopakiem i idzie z nim do Mc Donald’s, ponieważ tylko to jest otwarte o tej godzinie. Prowadzi Harry’ego w cichy róg pomieszczenia i przynosi im parujące herbaty w styropianowych kubkach. Louis podaje jeden chłopakowi i siada naprzeciw niego. Harry ciągnie za rękawy zbyt dużego swetra, garbi się i uparcie wpatruje w stół. Louis wykorzystuje ten czas, aby dokładnie przyjrzeć się zranionemu chłopakowi i zauważa, że jego bujne loki są bardzo ładne, a pulchne usta przypominają mu różowy tulipan. Wygląda na tak młodego, wrażliwego i kruchego.

 

Louis łatwo zauważa wpływ Nicka na chłopaka i naprawdę nienawidzi go za te chore gry. Mężczyźni uprawiali seks, odkąd Louis rozpoczął naukę na uniwersytecie, ale szatyn nigdy tak naprawdę nie polubił Nicka. Nick to plotkarz, ale dobrze pieprzył, więc dobrze było mieć go blisko. Ale nigdy, nawet za tysiąc lat, nie zaangażowałby się. Nick, jeśli chciał, potrafił być uroczy i sprawić, że poczujesz się wyjątkowo. Gdy jesteś w dobrych stosunkach z Nickiem, daje ci to szansę wejścia w wiele różnych środowisk. Mężczyzna lubi kolekcjonować młodych i promiennych ludzi, więc nie trudno zrozumieć, dlaczego wybrał właśnie Harry’ego.

 

\- Chcę, żebyś wiedział – zaczyna powoli Louis, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. – Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, że Nick spotykał się z tobą. Jestem świadomi, że kręcił z wieloma osobami, ale w żadnym wypadku nie miałem pojęcia, że ma lub miał chłopaka. Gdybym o tobie wiedział, nie dopuściłbym do tego wszystkiego. Bardzo mi przykro, Harry.

 

\- Jest w porządku, nie obwiniam cię – mruczy cicho Harry, zwracając się do stołu. Jego głos zostaje prawie zagłuszony przez głośną grupę pijanych studentów, którzy dopiero teraz wchodzą do restauracji. To najbliższy Mc Donald’s kampusu.

 

\- Chcesz o tym pogadać? – pyta nieśmiało Louis. Z jakiegoś powodu naprawdę czuje, że powinien to zrobić.

 

Harry spogląda w górę, a oddech Louisa więźnie w gardle. Uświadamia sobie wtedy, że nawet w świetle lamp halogenowych, chłopak jest najpiękniejszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Jego skóra jest tak bardzo blada blada blada, a usta niemal nienaturalnie różowe w przeciwieństwie do niego. Wygląda na nieszczęśliwego, a w oczach widać ból. Jego źrenice są koloru pierwszych wiosennych kiełków. Harry patrzy się przez chwilę na twarz Louisa, po czym ponownie zaczyna wpatrywać się w plastikowy blat stołu.

 

\- Ja po prostu… Nie rozumiem, jak on mógł mi to zrobić. Poznałem go rok temu, na dniu otwartym uczelni, a między nami wytworzyła się taka więź, jakbyśmy się znali od wieków. To on jest powodem, dlaczego wybrałem akurat tamtą uczelnię. Znaczy… on jest jednym z powodów. Obiecał mi, że przestanie się spotykać z innymi ludźmi, ale najwyraźniej okłamywał mnie przez cały czas. On, on powiedział, że mnie kocha, ale prostu pogrywał ze mną, jak ze skończonym idiotą. Jeżeli się kogoś kocha, to nie odwołuje się randki z tą osobą, aby pieprzyć kogoś innego, prawda? – głos Harry’ego łamie się pod koniec wypowiedzi, a świeże łzy spływają mu po policzkach.

 

Louis pochyla się, by ścisnąć rękę chłopaka przez stół. Widzi w nim swoją młodszą wersję. – Mój pierwszy chłopak również mnie zdradził. Skłamałbym, jeśli powiedziałbym, że to nie zabolało mnie jak cholera. Kurwa, byłem tak bardzo w nim zakochany. Myślałem, że moje życie skończyło się, gdy zerwaliśmy. To było jak koniec wszystkiego, ale to był również początek. To nadzieja, Harry. Ludzie mówią, że dobrze, kiedy ludzkie serce zostaje jeden raz złamane. Jednak ja jestem zbyt młody, aby w zdecydować, czy w to wierzę, czy nie. Wiem jednak jedno. Większość naszych serc zostaje złamana przez pierwszą miłość… Jesteś taki niewinny i pełen życia, i myślisz, że to będzie trwać wiecznie, a potem po prostu to cię zniszczy, ale wcale tak nie będzie. Mogę ci zagwarantować, że ponownie się zakochasz i będziesz kochany przez drugą osobę, tak, jak na to zasługujesz, tak?

 

Louis bierze długi wdech po swoim monologu i pije zimną już herbatę. Miał nadzieję, że jego słowa uspokoją trochę Harry’ego, ale chłopak po prostu patrzy na niego z zagubieniem w oczach, a jego ciało zaczyna się trząść. – On… on był pierwszym chłopakiem, z którym uprawiałem seks. – płacze, a potem wybucha beznadziejnym szlochem.

 

Louis zamiera na moment, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedział źle lub co zrobić dalej, ale szybko odzyskuje kontrolę i przesuwa się na miejsce obok Harry’ego. Chłopak zarzuca wokół niego swoje ramiona i chowa twarz w kapturze Louisa, mocząc go łzami i śliną. Louis przejeżdża palcami przez brązowe, czekoladowe loki, a drugą ręką głaszcze jego plecy z nadzieją, że robi to w kojący sposób.

 

\- Ciii, jest w porządku, kochanie, już wszystko dobrze. Wiem, że to boli, więc wyrzuć to z siebie. Jest w porządku. – szepcze Louis w miękkie włosy chłopaka, trzymając go mocno. Ludzie rzucają im zaciekawione spojrzenia, a pijackie wybuchy śmiechu i zapach smażonego tłuszczu nie bardzo pomagają w tej chwili, ale Louis robi wszystko, aby uchronić ich od tego. Pozostają w takiej pozycji przez długie minuty, godziny, może kwartał roku. Louis nie ma pojęcia, w jaki sposób piątkowa noc, która najczęściej składa się z seksu, alkoholu i dobrych imprez, nagle zamieniła się w trzymanie nieznajomego w ramionach w barze z fast foodami o północy. W pewnym momencie, gdy drżące ciało Harry’ego uspokaja się, a jego włosy pachną jabłkami, zaczyna składać malutkie pocałunki na jego jedwabistych lokach. Zanim zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje, mokre wargi przyciskają się do jego własnych i może, tylko może pozwala sobie zatracić się w tym na krótko, jednak później odpycha od siebie Harry’ego.

 

\- Harry, Harry, czekaj. Wskoczenie w ramiona innego chłopaka, nie jest rozwiązaniem. –próbuje wyjaśnić Louis, starając się spojrzeć chłopakowi w oczy.

 

Harry wydaje z siebie sfrustrowany jęk i odsuwa się jeszcze dalej. – Ponieważ jestem nieatrakcyjny? Dlatego i ty, i Nick mnie nie chcecie? – mamrocze, wpatrując się w ręce na swoich kolanach.

 

Czekaj, co? Louis ma problem z dotrzymaniem kroku zmartwionemu chłopakowi.

 

\- Nie, Harry, spójrz na mnie, proszę. – mówi, czkając, aż zielone tęczówki napotkają jego. Oczy Harry’ego są spuchnięte, a rzęsy sklejone razem, ale chłopak skupia wzrok na Louisie, jakby był jedyną rzeczą, która istnieje. Louisa przechodzą dreszcze. – Harry – zaczyna, kładąc nacisk na każde słowo, aby kędzierzawy mu uwierzył. – Nie jesteś nieatrakcyjny, a ja w każdej innej sytuacji zainteresowałbym się tobą, ale nie jestem na tyle głupi, aby wykorzystać cię, kiedy jesteś w takim stanie. A ty nigdy nie powinieneś pozwolić nikomu się wykorzystać. Rozumiesz?

 

Harry patrzy na niego, najwyraźniej przetwarzając jego słowa. – Okej, okej.

 

Louis próbuje wyszukać na twarzy chłopaka oznak wątpliwości, ale nie znajduje niczego. – Dobrze – mówi w końcu. – Gdzie mieszkasz? Zabiorę cię do domu.

 

\- Na akademickim kampusie, niedaleko stąd.

 

\- Świetnie, chodźmy.

 

Droga do pokoju Harry’ego jest krótka i cicha. Słyszą tylko dźwięki pochodzące z ulicy i imprezy, która odbywa się gdzieś w akademiku. Niedługo nadejdzie jesień i zimne powietrze dostaje się pod kaptur Louisa, a straszne budynki kampusu w cieniu wcale nie pomagają. Nie boi się o siebie, ale starożytna architektura nie najlepiej wpływa na jego wyobraźnię.

 

\- Tutaj – mówi nagle Harry, wyrywając Louisa z zamyślenia. – Tutaj mieszkam. 

 

\- Okej. Posłuchaj, Harry, nie mogę ci powiedzieć, jak sobie z tym poradzić, ale bez względu na to, co się stanie, nie wracaj do Nicka. Znam go dłużej niż ty i jeśli on obieca ci świat lub wszechświat, będą to tylko puste słowa, a ty ponownie skończysz ze złamanym sercem. – Louis jest wyczerpany, ale zarazem niechętny, aby pozwolić odejść temu tajemniczemu chłopakowi. Dlaczego czuje, że powinien chronić kogoś, kogo nie zna z nazwiska?

 

\- Jak się nazywasz? – pyta Harry.

 

\- Jestem Louis. Louis Tomlinson.

 

Po usłyszeniu tych słów na twarzy Harty’ego gości pierwszy uśmiech. Jest on mały, jak wykluwający się motyl, ale absolutnie olśniewający i Louis odpowiada mu tym samym.

 

\- W takim razie dziękuję, Louisie Tomlinsonie. Za, no wiesz, uderzenie Nicka, zadbanie o mnie i wszystko. Naprawdę nie musiałeś.

 

Louis zupełnie o tym zapomniał. To nie było silne uderzenie, ale jego ręka wciąż bolała. Chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie na to wspomnienie. – Zasłużył na to. No cóż, miło było cię poznać młody Haroldzie. Szkoda, że w takich okolicznościach, ale wciąż.

 

Uśmiech Harry’ego poszerzył się. - Po prostu Harry. I Styles.

 

Louis podnosi z głowy wyimaginowany kapelusz i kłania się nisko. – Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Haroldzie Styles.

 

Chłopak chichocze na to.

 

\- Uważaj na siebie, co? – Louis uśmiecha się, zanim odwraca się, by odejść. Jego serce wali w piersi i czuje, jakby zostawiał za sobą część siebie.

 

♥♥♥

 

Mimo wszystko, Louis nie spodziewał się, że skończy zakochując się w tym chłopaku.

 

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że sypiałem z Nickiem Grimshawem – mówi głośno, na co Zayn wybucha śmiechem.

 

\- Ja też nie. Czasem słucham jego show i wydaje się on tak samolubną osobą. Mam na myśli, że jest chujem, którego cieszy nieszczęście innych i wtedy wzrasta jego poczucie własnej wartości. Ale hej, przynajmniej jesteście z Harrym razem, dzięki niemu.

 

\- Ta, to właśnie Nick. Nie zmienił się ani trochę. Jednak w przypadku moim i Harry’ego, to nie była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia.

 

\- Nie?

 

\- Coś mnie od niego ciągnęło, ale tyle się działo, kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Hej, która jest godzina? Teraz moja kolej, aby odebrać bliźniaki z bawialni** o szóstej.

 

Zayn odpala papierosa i sprawdza swój telefon. – Wciąż mamy jeszcze kilka godzin do zabicia, może chcesz iść zobaczyć jakiś film?

 

\- Serio? A o której mam spotkać się z Harrym? – mężczyźni stoją w cieniu na tarasie kawiarni w dzielnicy Marylebone, a wokół nich panuje cisza. Trudno uwierzyć, że znajdują się w środku tętniącego życiem, ogromnego miasta.

 

\- Wszystkiego dowiesz się w odpowiednim czasie. – Zayn mruka do Louisa. – Więc co z tym filmem?

 

Louis wywraca oczami i mamrocze „kutas”, jednak wstaje ze swojego miejsca i podnosi swoje miliard toreb z zakupami. – Idziemy?

 

Idą do najbliższego Odeonu i wybierają pierwszy lepszy film o superbohaterach, chociaż nie jest to coś, co naprawdę chcą zobaczyć, jednak ten film nie wymaga zbyt dużego myślenia. Louisowi ciężko jest skupić się na filmie, czuje, że jego żołądek jest pełen jakiś gąsienic, które bez wątpienia staną się wieczorem motylami (wtf, co za okropna metafora, jestem załamana – tł.). Nie rozumie, dlaczego perspektywa wyjścia z mężem, którego widzi na co dzień, powoduje, że nie może znaleźć sobie miejsca w fotelu. Wszystkie te wspomnienia czynią go trochę nostalgicznym lub może nawet sentymentalnym. Tęskni za Harrym i nawet w środku ciemnego kina pragnie poczuć jego zapach, i ciepło jego skóry. Louis nie wie, kiedy stał się tak ckliwy przez tego mężczyznę. W przeszłości zakochiwali się w sobie stopniowo i minęło kilka miesięcy, kiedy ponownie się spotkali.

 

♥♥♥

 

Manchester, czternaście lat temu

 

Uczelniana drużyna piłkarska miała zwycięski sezon. Wygrana 2:0 z Liverpoolem spowodowała, że zachowywali się, jakby byli na haju. Ten rok był ich. Nie, żeby zawsze tak było; Manchester nie zawsze mógł wygrywać, ale kiedy wygrywają, Louis za każdym razem czuje się niesamowicie. Ich kapitan (obrzydliwie bogaty dupek) obiecał imprezę, jeśli pokonają swoich rywali, więc byli tutaj w ogromnej pieprzonej kamienicy z ludźmi wylewającymi się ze wszystkich drzwi, okien i kominka. Na mecz przybyła niewiarygodna liczba kibiców, którzy potem opuścili boisko i udali się na imprezę ze swoimi wiwatującymi przyjaciółmi.

 

Louis, jako strzelca obu golów był w centrum uwagi przez cały dzień, chociaż nie był zadowolony, kiedy jego zespół zrobił mu zimny prysznic oblewając go winem musującym. Zdaje się, że każdy jest na imprezie i większość nocy Louis spędza słuchając niekończących się gratulacji, rozmawiając z fankami i dając im autografy na piersiach lub pośladkach. Było mnóstwo zabawy, a Louis był stworzony do bycia w centrum uwagi. Już dawno zgubił Liama i teraz przechodził przez milion i dwa pokoje w tym nawiedzonym domu, próbując znaleźć swojego najlepszego kumpla.

 

Idzie zatłoczonym korytarzem, który o ile dobrze pamięta prowadzi do kuchni, kiedy słyszy coś, co przykuwa jego uwagę.

 

\- Ani mi się waż wyjść stąd, Styles!

 

Głos, który słyszy jest zły i męski. Louis uważa, że słyszał już gdzieś to nazwisko; myśli o niesfornych lokach i łzach w oczach podczas jednej surrealistycznej nocy kilka miesięcy temu. Louis podchodzi bliżej drzwi, które są lekko uchylone, kiedy słyszy znajomy głos.

 

\- Ja tylko wykorzystałem ją, aby zdobyć koks. Powiedziała, że dostanę go za darmo, jeśli tylko wciągnę go z jej cycków, a po wszystkim pocałuję ją. To wszystko. A tak w ogóle to nie masz prawa grać nagle zazdrosnego chłopaka. Mówiłem ci, że między nami wszystko skończone.

 

Tak, Louis wszędzie rozpoznałby to powolne przeciąganie samogłosek, które teraz były jeszcze wolniejsze przez stan Harry’ego. Louis nigdy nie widział chłopaka, z którym rozmawiał – prawdopodobnie dlatego, że był na pierwszym roku, a on na trzecim. Ich plany zajęć nie mieszały się, poza tym to duży uniwersytet. Louis postanawia zaryzykować i zajrzeć do pokoju, który wydaje się być czymś w rodzaju biblioteki. Widzi Harry’ego stojącego tyłem do niego, ubranego w obcisłe dżinsy i koszulę w kratę. Ten drugi facet ma krótkie włosy i jest masywnym osiłkiem, a Louis myśli, że rozpoznaje w nim jednego z graczy drużyny rugby.

 

\- Gówno prawda, że z nami koniec! Jesteś mi winien pieprzenie, Styles. I lepiej oddasz mi się dziś wieczorem albo –

 

\- Albo co, Stevie? – drwi Harry. – Spróbuj jeszcze raz mnie dotknąć, a powiem całej twojej pieprzonej drużynie, że jesteś gejem.

 

Stevie śmieje się. – Idź, kutasie. Na pewno uwierzą takiemu pierwszoroczniakowi, jak ty.

 

\- Mam dowód.

 

Stevie blednie, a szyderczy uśmiech znika z jego szczupłych warg. – Dowód? Jaki dowód?

 

Harry wyciąga telefon. – Mam zdjęcie, kiedy się całujemy. I właściwie jest ono słodkie, jestem pewien, że twoja drużyna je pokocha, co o tym sądzisz?

 

\- Zrób to, a będziesz trupem, Styles. Słyszysz mnie?! Będziesz trupem. – Można praktycznie zobaczyć, jak dym wydobywa się z uszów Steviego, kiedy ten napina wściekle mięśnie i przybliża się w stronę Harry’ego, Louis jest gotów zainterweniować, ale Harry radzi sobie.

 

\- Jeszcze jeden krok, a wyślę to całej szkole. – mówi, zanim szarpie klamkę drzwi i wychodzi szturmem z pokoju. Louis ledwo ma czas, aby zejść mu z drogi, ale ma szczęście, ponieważ Harry idzie w innym kierunku bez rozglądania się na boki.

 

Louis nie chce ryzykować zostania znalezionym przez Steviego, kiedy czai się za drzwiami, więc szybko wraca tą samą drogą, którą przyszedł. W głównym pokoju impreza zaczyna wymykać się spod kontroli. Ludzie popchnęli meble do ścian, przeobrażając salon w ogromny parkiet. Muzyka jest tak głośna, że aż rani bębenki w uszach, kiedy Louis odpycha ludzi próbując znaleźć Liama. Nie ma żadnego śladu jego przyjaciela, za to znajduje jakiegoś gościa, który pije bardzo szybko butelkę wódki smakowej Absolut Peach. Louis odchodzi starając się zapomnieć o zdarzeniu, którego był świadkiem.

 

Louis próbuje przywrócić nastrój sprzed chwili, próbuje rozkoszować się w chwale zwycięstwa, ale nie może wyrzucić z głowy słów Harry’ego. Miał straszne przeczucie, że chłopak źle dobrał sobie towarzystwo. Ma też paskudne uczucie, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Stevie nie należy do jednego z najdelikatniejszych mężczyzn, a pokazanie mu zdjęcia nie było najmądrzejszym posunięciem ze strony Harry’ego. Louis jest opiekuńczy i martwi się o chłopaka. Najwyraźniej ma instynkt matki niedźwiedzicy, a gdy jeden z jej małych dzieci znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie, nie ma wyboru, musi działać.

 

Cholera, on prawie nie zna tego faceta.

Więc przestaje pić i zaczyna szukać Harry’ego. Przewraca dom do góry nogami i doświadcza więcej scen seksu niż jest w stanie znieść, po czym kieruje się do salonu. Znajduje go przyciśniętego do ściany. Wysoki mężczyzna wydaje się mieć język w gardle Harry’ego, a ręce pod jego koszulką. Louis patrzy na nich, kiedy kieruje się na parkiet. Są tam dziewczyny na obcasach i w krótkich spódniczkach oraz chłopcy w koszulkach polo. Podłoga jest zaśmiecona kolorowymi, plastikowymi kubeczkami i butelkami od piwa, a jego vansy moczą się przez rozlany nadmiar alkoholu. Może ledwo oddychać przez dym tytoniu i zapach drogich perfum w powietrzu, ale alarm przeciwpożarowy został zepsuty wieki temu. Widzi także rozpoczynającą się bójkę, ponieważ ktoś zgasił papierosa na czyjejś jedwabnej koszulce. Wszędzie, gdzie nie spojrzy, widzi poruszające się ręce, skórę i samoopalacz, a jego uszy dzwonią od śmiechów i przekrzykiwania muzyki. Elektroniczny bit pulsuje w jego ciele, lecz nie jest w nastroju, aby skakać i śpiewać z innymi, ale wtedy urocza dziewczyna z kolczykiem w wardze i w bluzce z odkrytym brzuchem, kładzie ręce na jego klatce piersiowej i uśmiecha się. To idealna wymówka, więc odwzajemnia uśmiech, po czym okręca nią i przyciąga jej zarumienione ciało do siebie. Pozwala jej kręcić swoimi biodrami i ocierać się o jego ciało w rytm muzyki. Wdycha jej perfumy Chanel i zapach trawki, kiedy kieruje swój wzrok na Harry’ego Stylesa. Nie jest mu dane nacieszyć się widokiem, bo po chwili traci go z oczu przez ruchy tłumu na parkiecie. Kiedy ponownie udaje mu się go zauważyć, widzi jak jego napastnik wyciąga małą torebkę z czymś białym, co nie pozostawia zbyt wiele dla wyobraźni i po chwili mężczyzna razem z mocno nietrzeźwym Harrym, który nie daje rady iść bez wsparcia, znikają.

\- Cholera – przeklina pod nosem i puszcza biodra dziewczyny w pośpiechu, aby ich dogonić, ale dwie pary rąk pojawiają się znikąd, a po chwili Liam i Stan przyciągają go do gwałtownego uścisku. Są jak świeży powiew w dusznym pomieszczeniu, pełni historii o ich podrywach tej nocy. Stan wyrwał dziewczynę (wskutek czego Louis staje się przyjacielem dzisiejszego bohatera), a Liam, którego nie kręcą za bardzo przygody na jedną noc, zdobył numer jednego chłopaka. Louis naprawdę cieszy się, że ich widzi, więc zostaje przy nich, oczekując, że Harry kiedyś w końcu wróci. Lecz czas mija, jedna piosenka przechodzi w następną, a on nadal nie widzi śladu Harry’ego. Powoli panika zaczyna przejmować jego ciało, a w ustach mu zasycha. Co jeśli coś się stało, a on jest jedynym, który mógł to zatrzymać? Nikt inny w tym domu nie wydawał się przejmować się chłopakiem. Przeprasza Liama i Stana, po czym idzie sprawdzić wszystkie pokoje. Trafia do piwnicy, pokoju do bilardu, a nawet do pomieszczenia z kinem domowym, ale nigdzie nie widzi kręconych włosów. Kiedy wchodzi na drugie piętro, zauważa chłopaka, z którym Harry wcześniej się obmacywał.

Popycha go na kafelki. – Gdzie on jest? – pyta gniewnie.

Chłopak podnosi ręce w zaskoczeniu. – Jezu, uspokój się koleś. Nie wiem o kim, do kurwy, mówisz.

\- Ten chłopak, któremu dałeś kokainę, z lokami. Gdzie jest?

\- Oh, on. Poszedł sobie. Ale jeśli go znajdziesz, możesz mu powiedzieć, że ma spierdalać. Tej nocy, to ja miałem go pieprzyć, ale inny facet go zabrał. 

Krew Louisa wiruje w jego ciele, a gardło zacieśnia się w panice. Potrząsa ciałem chłopaka, bo nie wie, co innego mógłby zrobić. – Co za facet?

\- Nie wiem, stary. Stephen, czy coś. A teraz mnie puść, do jasnej cholery! – Chłopak popycha mocno Louisa i wychodzi z łazienki. Louis pada na kolana, próbując unormować oddech i gwałtownie bijące serce. Nie ma logicznego wyjaśnienia, dlaczego czuje się tak przez osobę, której nawet nie zna. Wie jedynie, że osoba ta może zostać zraniona, jeśli na to pozwoli.

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa – przeklina, kiedy wychodzi z łazienki. Zaczyna szaleńczo otwierać wszystkie drzwi, które napotyka na swojej drodze, wołając imię Harry’ego. Przeszukuje każdą szafę, toaletę, a nawet zagląda pod dywany i za półki. Bit, który wypełnia dom jest krzykliwym dubstepem, przez co chce mu się wymiotować. Jego głowa wiruje od alkoholu, który wypił, a ilość drzwi w domu i to, że nie znajduje ani Harry’ego ani Steviego, przytłacza go jeszcze bardziej. Odnajduje schody i pędzi po nich, ale kiedy wchodzi na ostatni stopień, upada na twarz. Ból przechodzi przez jego ciało, więc przewraca się na plecy, zakrywając twarz z jękiem. Już chce się poddać, ale wtedy słyszy stłumiony głos, który z pewnością należy do Harry’ego.

\- Przestań, o boże, proszę przestań. To boli, boli…

Podnosi się na nogi tak szybko, jak tylko umie i zaczyna iść w kierunku hałasu. Dochodzi do ostatnich drzwi na korytarzu i nawet nie zatrzymuje się, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach, kiedy wpada do pokoju. Nic nie mogłoby go przygotować na ten widok. Harry leży na brzuchu na środku wielkiego łóżka, płacząc w poduszkę. Jego ręce są trzymane przez Steviego z tyłu jego pleców, który jest na nim, mrucząc i poruszając biodrami w stronę nagiego tyłka Harry’ego.

Wściekłość opływa Louisa, przez co reaguje instynktownie, nie myśląc nad tym logicznie.

\- Odpieprz się od niego! – krzyczy i pędzi w stronę łóżka. Stevie może jedynie zdezorientowany podnieść głowę, kiedy pięść Louisa łączy się z jego żuchwą. Osiłek wydaje z siebie zaskoczony ryk, ale Louis nie okazuje mu litości. Uderza go ponownie, wiedząc, że zaskoczenie jest jego jedynym atutem przy mężczyźnie dwa razy większym od niego. Czuje, jakby ktoś wszedł w jego ciało, jakby prymitywny dzikus zajął jego miejsce. Pozwala Steviemu wstać na nogi, po czym celuje idealne kopnięcie prosto w jego krocze. Osiłek kuli się w bólu, nadal jęcząc, więc Louis kopie go jeszcze raz, sprowadzając go na podłogę. Chwyta jego kołnierz i trzyma pięść centymetr od jego twarzy, krzycząc – Wypierdalaj ty pierdolona cipo! Wypieprzaj albo wyrwę ci chuja i nakarmię cię nim, kiedy będę łamać twoje kości, jedną po drugiej. Rozumiesz? Wypierdalaj jebany gnoju! I nie waż się mi pokazać na oczy nigdy więcej! – Louis wycofuje się i pozwala kanalii spaść na podłogę. Chłopak podnosi wzrok na Louisa z szyderczym uśmiechem na zniszczonej twarzy.

\- Wiesz co? Proszę bardzo, weź sobie go. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Jest po prostu dziwką, która rozsuwa nogi dla każdego, kto posiada penisa. – Pluje krwią na podłogę, po czym obraca się i wybiega z pokoju, zanim Louis może go ponownie zaatakować.

W momencie gdy znika, Louis pochyla się i krzyczy – Kurwa! – Jego kostki w dłoniach bolą jak diabli. Podnosi głowę, aby ocenić uszkodzenia i marszczy się na widok krwi, ale wzdycha z ulgą, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie złamał ani jednej kości. Szwy mogą poczekać. Podchodzi ponownie do łóżka, a widok, który zastaje sprawia, że zakrywa w szoku usta. – Och Harry – szepcze, walcząc ze łzami. Ostrożnie wchodzi na łóżko obok chłopaka i sprawdza jego tętno, aby upewnić się, że nadal żyje. – Cholera skarbie, co teraz z tobą zrobimy? – wzdycha, bojąc się go dotknąć, aby więcej nie zranić jego ciała. Bierze jedną poduszkę i zdejmuje miękką poszewkę. Zaczyna delikatnie wycierać krew pomiędzy nogami Harry’ego, a łzy w końcu spływają po jego policzkach. Dotyka lekko palcem jego dziurki i z ulgą stwierdza, że czuje tam coś śliskiego, aczkolwiek niewystarczająco dużo. Przynajmniej ta bestia nie penetrowała go kompletnie suchego. Kiedy kończy, chwyta ramię Harry’ego i delikatnie go przewraca. Jego twarz jest załzawiona i poplamiona, oczy czerwone i spuchnięte, a pod nosem widać resztki kokainy.

– Oh Harry, Hazza, jesteś tu ze mną? – pyta Louis, a kiedy nie dostaje odpowiedzi, przenosi dłonie na jego twarz i powtarza głośniej – Harry? Harry, powiedz coś, proszę. – Chłopak powoli otwiera oczy, a Louis wzdycha z ulgą, ale radość nie trwa długo, ponieważ zaraz potem zauważa rozmiar jego źrenic i to jak wpatruje się jedynie w dal, najwidoczniej nic nie widząc. – Cholera, skarbie – jęczy Louis, a panika przepływa przez jego żyły. Jak ma się dowiedzieć, czy ktoś przedawkował? Powinien mieć napady czy sine usta? Najwidoczniej Louis nie słuchał tych bzdur w szkole. Podciąga nosem i wyciera łzy, próbując jasno myśleć. – Dobrze, Louis, możesz to zrobić – mówi do siebie. – Dobra, akcja. Sprawdź oddech. Harry, oddychasz? Chcesz żebym zadzwonił na pogotowie?

Przybliża ucho do nosa i ust Harry’ego, po czym słucha, wstrzymując własny oddech. Właśnie ma z powrotem odetchnąć i odsunąć się, kiedy chłopak nagle mamrocze coś niezrozumiałego. Louis prawie wyskakuje z siebie.

\- Harry! O Boże, kochanie, żyjesz! – piszczy, a jego serce zaczyna bić o wiele lżej, ale wtedy Harry ponownie porusza ustami, próbując coś powiedzieć. – Co, skarbie? Co chcesz powiedzieć? – Musi ponownie zniżyć głowę, aby usłyszeć jego głos.

\- …b…bę…

\- Będę? Będziesz co Harry?

\- Będę…

I wtedy rozumie. – Cholera, dobra, err…tak, dobrze. – Chwyta ramiona Harry’ego i przyciąga go tak, że jego głowa wisi na krańcu łóżka w momencie, kiedy zaczyna gwałtownie wymiotować. Marszczy nos, czując zapach i musi odwrócić wzrok, ale ciągle gładzi dłonią włosy chłopaka. – Właśnie tak kochanie – próbuje go zachęcić. – Właśnie tak, pozbądź się wszystkiego, dobrze?

Kiedy Harry wreszcie kończy, wyciera słabo tyłem dłoni usta i odwraca się, aby spojrzeć na Louisa. Jego oczy są na szczęście bardziej żywe niż wcześniej. Wydaje się, że wszystkie siły, które zebrał, wykorzystuje na wypowiedzenie jednego słowa. – Dom – jęczy, prawie niesłyszalnie, ale Louis i tak jest słyszy.

\- Dobrze, zabierzmy cię do domu – mówi i wciąga Harry’ego z powrotem na łóżko. – Najpierw ubierzemy ci spodnie, dobrze? – wsuwa ostrożnie spodnie na jego ciało, po czym zapina rozporek i guzik. – Dobrze, gotowy? Tylko najpierw zadzwonię po taksówkę.

Harry kiwa lekko głową, po czym zamyka ponownie oczy. Louis może sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak jego świat musi wirować w tym momencie. Wyciąga szybko telefon i wystukuje numer taksówki, po czym recytuje mężczyźnie ich miejsce pobytu. Kiedy kończy, kładzie dłoń na plecy Harry’ego i próbują wspólnymi siłami podnieść chudego chłopaka na nogi. Louis kładzie jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu i chwyta nadgarstek, a drugą ręką asekuruje jego wąskie biodro. Młodszy chłopak spada gwałtownie na niego, a Louis musi utrzymać całą jego wagę. Jakimś sposobem, udaje im się zejść na parter, gdzie impreza nadal trwa. Przeprowadza Harry’ego przez drzwi frontowe na podwórko, gdzie na szczęście czeka już na nich taksówka. Louis upewnia się, że Harry usiądzie bezpiecznie na tylnych siedzeniach, bez uderzenia się w głowę i zapina jego pasy. Ignoruje oceniające spojrzenie kierowcy, które ten posyła mu w lusterku.

\- Jesteś pewny, że nie zwymiotuje? – upewnia się, zdecydowanie znudzony swoją pracą i życiem.

Louis nie odpowiada, jedynie prosi, aby zawiózł ich na kampus uniwersytecki. Samochód odjeżdża, a cichy warkot silnika jakimś sposobem go uspokaja. Opiera głowę o skórzany fotel i wzdycha, po czym odwraca się, aby spojrzeć na młodszego chłopaka z małym uśmiechem. Niespodziewanie, Harry odpowiada mu tym samym. Jego głowa oparta jest o okno, a oczy przepełnione są bólem. Wygląda jak czyste wykończenie.

\- Ty jesteś Louis – wolno bełkocze. Uśmiech Louisa powiększa się na tę miłą niespodziankę i nikt nie musi wiedzieć, jak jego serce prawie wyskakuje z piersi.

\- Pamiętasz mnie? – pyta.

\- Nigdy n-nie zapppoomniałb-bym anioła. – Oczy Harry’ego zamykają się, ale mały uśmiech pozostaje na jego wargach. Oniemiały Louis wpatruje się w niego. Otwiera usta, ale nic z nich nie wychodzi, więc kończy na tym, że przygryza wargę, a jego policzki rumienią się.

I czekaj, co?

Czy właśnie całkowicie nietrzeźwy nieznajomy sprawił, że Louis Tomlinson się zarumienił? On nigdy, przenigdy się nie rumieni. Nic na tym świecie nie może speszyć go wystarczająco, aby to zrobić. A teraz, Harry’emu Stylesowi się to udało.

Resztę drogi Louis spędza na przyglądaniu się Harry’emu. Jego włosy są rozczochrane we wszystkie kierunki świata, a część z nich przyklejona jest do spoconego czoła. Rzęsy są grube i długie, pozostawiając długie cienie na jego policzkach. Kolejny raz Louis jest zaskoczony tym, jak piękną kreaturą jest piękna jest ta wrażliwa istota. Czuje w środku wielką potrzebę chronienia go i wyciąga rękę, aby poprawić zagubione loki, które opadły mu na czoło. Samochód zatrzymuje się, więc Louis szybko odciąga dłoń i skupia się na zapłaceniu naburmuszonemu kierowcy. Odlicza skrupulatnie każdy pens, nie pozostawiając żadnego napiwku. Pomaga Harry’emu wysiąść z samochodu, a kiedy samochód odjeżdża, biedny chłopak musi ponownie pochylić się i zwymiotować. Louis czeka cierpliwie, aż skończy, po czym przyciąga jego ciało i zaczyna prowadzić go do akademika. Przeżywają moment paniki, kiedy Harry myśli, że zgubił klucz, ale w końcu udaje mu się znaleźć go w kieszeni. Powoli wspinają się po schodach i ostatecznie wchodzą niepewnym krokiem do jego pokoju. Jest to mały akademicki pokój z łóżkiem, stolikiem nocnym, szafą i biurkiem, taki sam jak miał Louis. Jedyną różnicą jest, że pokój Louisa, tak samo jak jego mieszkanie teraz, wyglądał jakby przeszedł przez niego huragan. A pokój Harry’ego jest czysty. Nie ma na podłodze wielu walających się ubrań, łóżko jest pościelone, a książki leżą w równych stosach na biurku.

Louis potrząsa głowę w zdziwieniu. – Jesteś dziwnym chłopakiem, Harry Stylesie – mówi. Harry posyła mu zmęczone, zdezorientowane spojrzenie spod rzęs, ale Louis tylko potrząsa ponownie głową. –Nie czas na rozmowy, zaprowadźmy cię do łóżka. - Nadal prawie nie widać w jego oczach zieleni przez rozszerzone źrenice. Louis odpina guziki jego koszuli, ściąga ją z ramion, po czym rozpina jego spodnie. Kuca i każe Harry’emu podnieść po kolei obie nogi, aby ściągnąć obcisły materiał z jego nóg. Podnosi się niezręcznie i dotyka opuszkami palców kości biodrowej Harry’ego.

\- Ja, err, muszę sprawdzić twój, um… – bełkocze, patrząc uważnie na Harry’ego, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak dyskomfortu. Chłopak spuszcza głowę, ale kiwa nią. Louis powstrzymuje oddech, kiedy zaczepia palcem o gumkę bokserek Harry’ego i próbuje nie patrzeć na jego penisa. To nie tak, że czuje się niekomfortowo przez ten widok, widział całkiem sporą ilość penisów w swoim krótkim żywocie, ale z jakiegoś powodu patrzenie teraz wydaje się szalenie niestosowne z uwagi na zaistniałe okoliczności. Pozwala aby czarny materiał upadł na dywan, kiedy lokowany chłopak posłusznie wychodzi z nich. Louis kładzie zachęcająco rękę na jego ramieniu, ale Harry nie podnosi głowy. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że to go nie załamuje.

\- Połóż się na łóżku, dobrze? – mówi. – Wezmę tylko ręcznik i wracam. – Przechodzi przez korytarz, próbując odszukać łazienkę, a w jego umyśle przepływają pytania. Kim jest Harry Styles? Skąd pochodzi? Ma jakichś przyjaciół? I najważniejsze, dlaczego pozwolił, że ludzie wykorzystywali go w ten sposób? Louis czuje szaleńczą wściekłość w sobie, kiedy myśli o takich idiotach jak Nick albo Stevie i Bóg wie kto jeszcze. Jak tacy ludzie mogą widzieć bezgraniczne zaufanie młodego chłopaka i wykorzystać to przeciwko niemu, aby polepszyć swoje beznadziejne życie. Dla niego, Harry jest delikatną, białą różą; niewinną, sekretną, młodzieńczą. Potrzebuje pielęgnowania, znaczących słów i światła. Jego płatki są delikatne i ci, którzy widzą go kwitnącego są cholernymi szczęściarzami.

Odnajduje pokój, który wygląda jak łazienka i moczy ręcznik ciepłą wodą, po czym idzie do kuchni, aby wziąć szklankę wody. Jego serce łomocze ciężko i boleśnie, kiedy ponownie widzi Harry’ego. Chłopak jest skulony ciasno w swoim łóżku, a jego ciało trzęsie się przez szloch.

\- Oh kochanie – szepcze i siada na krańcu łóżka, przejeżdżając dłonią po jego włosach. Lecz chłopak nie wydaje się zauważyć jego obecności, więc Louis robi jedyną rzecz, która wydaje mu się słuszna. Odkłada ręcznik i szklankę na stolik nocny, zdejmuje swoje buty i wspina się na łóżko obok drżącego chłopaka, upewniając się najpierw, że pościel oddzieli nagie ciało Harry’ego od niego. Kładzie rękę dookoła biodra chłopaka i przyciąga jego ciepłe ciało do siebie, po czym chowa twarz w jego szyi. Harry wydaje się go rozpoznać, bo przyciąga jego dłoń do swojej i kładzie je na swojej klatce piersiowej, ale szloch tylko się pogarsza. Zaczyna wydawać z siebie nienaturalne, bolesne dźwięki, jego ciało nadal się trzęsie, więc Louis trzyma go mocno, wdychając zapach potu i jabłek.

Po raz drugi w swoim życiu.

Ledwo zna tego chłopaka, a już uważa, że jego dusza została napiętnowana nim. Kiedy Harry zaczyna się powoli uspokajać, a jedynie zmęczone chlipnięcia wychodząc z jego suchych ust, Louis siada, częściowo ściągając kołdrę ze smukłego ciała chłopaka. Nadal musi sprawdzić fizyczny stan Harry’ego, w razie gdyby potrzebował wizyty u lekarza, więc z mocno bijącym sercem podnosi wilgotny ręcznik i ostrożnie rozchyla jego pośladki. Wypuszcza długi oddech z ulgą, choć nawet nie wiedział, że go wstrzymuje, kiedy nie widzi żadnego krwawienia. Harry wzdryga się, kiedy delikatnie wyciera resztę zaschniętej krwi i czuje kolejny napływ złości. Jakim nieszczęsnym człowiekiem trzeba być, żeby zrobić coś takiego?

\- Tutaj, przyniosłem ci aspirynę. Możesz usiąść na chwilę? Naprawdę powinieneś napić się wody. – mówi i pomaga usiąść Harry’emu. Chłopak ponownie się krzywi, ale wyciera nos i pomimo tego bierze aspirynę. Louis każe mu wypić całą szklankę wody, po czym przykrywa go kołdrą, a on po prostu wstaje z łóżka, kiedy ręka chłopaka łapie go za nadgarstek.

 

\- Zostań – szepcze, a jego smutne i zmęczone oczy wpatrują się w Louisa.

 

Tak jak Louis nie ma mocy, aby powstrzymać słońce przed wzejściem, tak samo nie ma mocy, aby odmówić temu chłopcu.

 

\- Okej – Louis również szepcze, po czym chwyta rękę Harry’ego, a drugą przeczesuje zabłąkane loki na jego czole. Będąc trochę zafascynowanym, wsuwa palce w jedwabiste włosy i łagodnie masuje skórę jego głowy. Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy patrzy jak oczy Harry’ego zamykają się, usta rozchylają, a na jego twarzy nareszcie gości spokojny wyraz.

 

\- Och, Harry, gdybyś tylko wiedział, ile jesteś wart. – mówi do siebie. – Jesteś człowiekiem, a nie obiektem seksualnym. Powinieneś przestać traktować się, jak jeden z nich. Dość z niebezpiecznymi chłopakami, dobrze? Zasługujesz na miłość. Zasługujesz na kogoś, kto rzeczywiście cię pokocha, kogoś, kto pokocha cię miłością słodką i piękną, kogoś, kto będzie dumny przez to, że może cię nazwać swoim, kogoś, kto będzie trzymać cię za rękę.

 

Harry otwiera swoje oczy i przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu wpatrują się w siebie. – Naprawdę? – w końcu pyta, a jego głos jest tak cichy, że Louis ledwo go słyszy.

 

Szatyn ściska dłoń chłopaka, to boli, ale nie jest zbyt zaskoczony jego pytaniem. – Tak. – mówi.

 

Harry ponownie zamyka oczy, najwyraźniej zbyt zmęczony, aby mieć je otwarte, ale kąciki jest ust unoszą się ku górze i to wystarczy, aby Louis poczuł w środku ciepło. Powinien pozwolić chłopakowi spać, ale musi coś jeszcze wiedzieć.

 

\- Harry?

 

\- Hmh?

 

\- Muszę wiedzieć, czy jest ktoś do kogo powinienem zadzwonić?

 

Harry długo nie odpowiada, więc Louis myśli, że już zasnął, ale potem mamrocze coś, co brzmi trochę jak ‘Gem – a.’

 

\- Gemma? – pyta, ale nie otrzymuje już odpowiedzi. Słucha, jak oddech Harry’ego powoli stabilizuje się i przygląda się, jak jego twarz relaksuje się. Kiedy jest pewien, że chłopak śpi, wstaje i wyjmuje jego telefon z kieszeni dżinsów. Wychodzi na palcach z pokoju, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi i przegląda kontakty Harry’ego, dopóki nie znajduje kogoś o imieniu ‘Gemma’. Naciska przycisk ‘połącz’ i czeka, aż dziewczyna odbierze, ale tak jak podejrzewał, odzywa się poczta głosowa. Ale on nie podda się tak łatwo. Dzwoni tak długo, aż w końcu ktoś odbiera.

 

\- Alo? – pyta zaspany kobiecy głos.

 

Louis nie przejmuje się grzecznościami i od razu przechodzi do rzeczy. – Rozmawiam z Gemmą? – pyta.

 

\- Tak, a z kim –

 

\- Znasz Harry’ego Stylesa?

 

Dziewczyna długo nie odpowiada, po czym… - Jestem jego siostrą? Dlaczego? Coś się stało? Czy coś –

 

Oh, więc Harry przynajmniej ma siostrę. Louis postanawia, że to wystarczy. – Posłuchaj mnie, musisz tutaj przyjść, okej? Harry został skrzywdzony i cię potrzebuje. Teraz śpi, ale będzie potrzebował kogoś, kiedy się obudzi. Mogę ci zaufać, że tu będziesz?

 

\- Dlaczego? Co… Coś się stało? Nic mu nie jest?

 

Louis słyszy dużo szelestu w tle, więc zgaduje, że Gemma przygotowuje się do wyjazdu. – Mieszkasz w Manchesterze?

 

\- Tak, ale poczekaj, kim jes –

 

\- Jak szybko możesz tutaj być?

 

\- Ja, ja będę za dwadzieścia minut.

 

\- Dobrze. Muszę już iść, ale zostawię dla ciebie otwarte drzwi.

 

Odkłada słuchawkę, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Louis ma nadzieję, że Gemma troszczy się o Harry’ego i zaopiekuje się nim. Szatyn ponownie wchodzi na palcach do pokoju Harry’ego, odkłada jego telefon i bierze pustą szklankę. Napełnia ją w kuchni i zostawia na szafce nocnej w razie gdyby Harry obudził się spragniony. Przez chwilę jeszcze patrzy na śpiącego chłopaka, a pod wpływem chwili pochyla się i całuje jego spocone czoło.

 

\- Myślę, że zatracam się w tobie, a nawet cię nie znam. – wyznaje, a potem odwraca się i wychodzi z budynku, upewniając się, że zostawia otwarte drzwi dla Gemmy.

 

Na zewnątrz nabiera ogromne wdechy zimnego powietrza, a kiedy je wydycha robi się mgła. Jest zimno, temperatura jest pewnie na minusie i wszystko pokryte jest białym pyłem. Wygląda to tak, jakby ktoś obsypał świat diamentami, a ich chwałę mogli dostrzec tylko samotni nocny wędrowcy. Louis idzie na przód szybkim krokiem, czując, że to wszystko go przytłoczy, jeśli się zatrzyma. Jego vansy nie są przystosowane do takiej pogody, a jego stopy drętwieją. Louis dyszy i dyszy, a jego wnętrzności również drętwieją, aż umysł nie może myśleć, a serce przestaje walić. A on idzie. Przechodzi pod latarnią, idzie w mroku, przechodzi wzdłuż bezimiennych ulic i brukowanych uliczek, przechodzi przez czerwone światła i obok imprezy, która wciąż trwa. Wciąż idzie, chociaż jego nogi już nie mogą, idzie, dopóki krew, łzy i kokaina nie znikną, idzie dopóki jego panika nie znika w nocy. 

 

Przechodzi przez podwójne drzwi, a jasne halogenowe światła oślepiają go, ponieważ oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności. Dociera do biurka z niczym prócz determinacją w sercu.

 

\- Chciałbym zgłosić gwałt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * w oryginale napisane było pencil pusher, co można przetłumaczyć jako gryzipiórek, co oznacza urzędnika niższej rangi lub kolejnego szeregowego pracownika biurowego. Podsumowując – Niall ubrał Louisa fatalnie i zdecydowanie nie tak, jak powinien ubierać się prawnik. :D  
> ** autorka użyła w oryginale słowa playdate. Nie mam pojęcia, czy to słowo ma polski odpowiednik, czy nie, więc jeśli ktoś jest bardziej poinformowany na ten temat, to może dać mi znać.


	2. Oh Baby, How We Used To Own the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis i Harry są małżeństwem, ale nie uprawiali seksu od pół roku. Zajęci pracą i dziećmi, po prostu nie mieli czasu dla siebie, więc ich spostrzegawczy przyjaciele organizują im randkę, by to zmienić.  
> A w roli totalnego palanta Nick Grimshaw.

Louis nigdy nikomu nie powiedział, co się stało tamtej pamiętnej nocy. Nie powiedział ani Zaynowi, ani Liamowi. Nawet Gemma nie znała całej prawdy, chociaż była tam. Harry był zbyt odurzony, by zapamiętać wszystko, co się wydarzyło, a Louis był bardzo wdzięczny z tego powodu. Harry oczywiście zmusił Louisa, aby opowiedział mu swoją wersję wydarzeń i razem pracowali na tym, aby zostawić przeszłość za sobą. To jeden z powodów, dlaczego Louis jest tak zdeterminowany, aby wygrać swoją aktualną sprawę sądową, nawet jeśli nie dostanie za to żadnych pieniędzy. Zostanie potępiony, jeśli nie zobaczy tych cholernych gwałcicieli za kratkami, za to co zrobili.

 

\- Coby przeprosił.

 

Louis przenosi wzrok z zatłoczonej ulicy na twarz Zayna. Siedzą w taksówce, jadąc do bawialni w dzielnicy Islington, aby odebrać stamtąd bliźniaków. – Słucham?

 

\- Coby przeprosił. – powtarza Zayn. – Liam właśnie przysłał mi wiadomość.

 

O tak, jego bieżąca sprawa. Student został zgwałcony przez trzy kłamiące kanalie.

 

Louis uderza głową w fotel naprzeciw niego. – Oh, więc trzeba mu kurwa podziękować. Faktycznie w jednej chwili nie wierzyłem, że będzie do tego zdolny.

 

Zayn łapie przyjaciela za kolano i uśmiecha się. – Widzisz, twoje imperium nie upada, jeśli nie siedzisz tam przez cały czas. Poza tym, mój mąż jest lepszym prawnikiem, niż ty kiedykolwiek będziesz.

 

Louis uderza go po głowie, kiedy samochód zatrzymuje się. – Idziesz ze mną? – pyta Zayna, który kiwa głową, więc woła do kierowcy. – Zaraz wrócimy, proszę zaczekać. – powiedziawszy to wysiadają z pojazdu.

 

\- Zastanawiam się, czy zachowywali się tym razem przyzwoicie. Nie będziemy z Harrym urządzać żadnych spotkań z kolegami, jeśli wszyscy pozostali rodzice zauważają, że bliźniaki mają zły wpływ na ich dzieci. Nie rozumiem, jak opracowują wszystkie te sztuczki. Przecież mają tylko cztery lata!

 

Zayn zwija się ze śmiechu. – Hmm, niech pomyślę. Te wszystkie cholerstwa, którymi straszyłeś nas. Mają to po tobie.

 

\- Tego nie możesz być pewien. – jęczy Louis, kiedy naciska dzwonek do drzwi.

 

Sheila, matka Roba, który uczęszcza do tej samej bawialni, co bliźniacy, otwiera mu drzwi, wycierając ręce w fartuch. Wita się z Louisem ciepłym uśmiechem i uściskiem.

 

\- Jak się masz? – pyta, nadal rozpromieniona. Louis naprawdę ją lubi. Zawsze jest pozytywna i wyrozumiała, i wydaje się być naprawdę dobrą mamą. Dodatkową chłopcy lubią ją, choć prawdopodobnie większe znaczenie ma fakt, że nie wprowadza zbyt wielu zasad.

 

\- Oh, no wiesz, jakoś leci. A co u ciebie? Mam nadzieję, że chłopcy nie przysparzali zbyt wielu problemów? A tak przy okazji, to jest Zayn. – w jego głosie słychać mnóstwo nadziei, że tym razem nie było źle.

 

Shaeila tylko się śmieje, kiedy podaje rękę Zaynowi. – Nie więcej, niż zwykle. Niech sami ci opowiedzą. Oliver, Alex, wasz tata tu jest! – woła.

 

Po chwili rozlega się dźwięk trzech par biegnących stópek, które niedługo potem wyłaniają się z kuchni.

 

\- Tatuś Lou! – krzyczy Oliver, który wpada w ramiona Louisa, który podnosi go i całuje we włosy.

 

\- I Zayn! – woła Alex, przytulając się do nogi Louisa, ale wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w mężczyznę. Zayn uśmiecha się i mruga do niego, na co chłopiec chichocze w dżinsy Louisa.

 

\- Cześć, chłopcy – wita się Louis, odstawiając Olivera na dół i mierzwiąc włosy Alexa. - Słyszałem, że byliście niegrzeczni. Powiecie mi, co zrobiliście tym razem, hmm?

 

Chłopcy wymieniają spojrzenia z Robem, który ukrywa się za rąbkiem spódnicy matki.

 

\- Więc? – ponagla ich Louis.

 

\- Zakleiliśmy taśmą kran w kuchni. – Oliver chichocze lekceważąco. – A potem, kiedy Sheila próbowała nalać wody, jej sukienka była cała mokra! – wszyscy trzej chłopcy śmieją się na te wspomnienia.

 

Zayn powstrzymuje się od śmiechu, kiedy Louis spuszcza głowę, załamany. – O nie. – jęczy. – Tak bardzo mi przykro, Sheila.

 

\- Wszystko w porządku. – kobieta kręci głową z rozbawieniem. – Wszyscy przeprosili mnie za to. Choć jest coś jeszcze. Panowie, oświecicie nas?

 

\- Jest coś jeszcze? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Louis.

 

Tym razem nawet bliźniaki wyglądają na nieco zawstydzonych.

 

\- Wrzuciliśmy kota pana Jacksona do wiadra z wodą. – wyznaje Alex.

 

\- Wrzuciliście kota sąsiada do wiadra z wodą? – Louis niemal krzyczy, podczas gdy stojący obok niego Zayn nie może powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

 

Alex spuszcza głowę ze wstydu. – Przykro mi, tatusiu.

 

\- Lepiej, żeby tak było. To straszne, co zrobiliście! Co masz do powiedzenia, Oliver?

 

\- Przepraszam, tatusiu. Już nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię, obiecuję.

 

\- Lepiej dotrzymaj tej obietnicy! – Louis stara się, aby jego ton jak najlepiej wyrażał dezaprobatę. – Skąd w ogóle wzięliście wiadro wody?

 

\- Mamy jedno w ogrodzie. – mówi Rob. – Zamierza nas pan pozwać, panie Louisie? – pyta.

 

\- Nie, Rob, nie zamierzam nikogo pozwać.

 

\- Co zrobił później kot? – pyta z zainteresowaniem Zayn.

 

-  Miauczał taaaaaaaaaak głośno. – Oliver robi duże koło swoimi małymi rękoma.- A później odskoczył od nas. Od tego czasu go nie widzieliśmy, co jest smutne, bo to zabawny kot.

 

\- No cóż, mogę zagwarantować, że nie zobaczycie go w najbliższym czasie. – mówi Louis.

 

\- Tatusiu, a czy możemy dostać kota? –Alex ma odwagę zapytać, mrugając przy tym niewinnie.

 

Louis unosi brwi. – Po tym jak potraktowaliście biednego Dali? Nie ma mowy, kochanie. Musimy już iść. Dziękuję za wszystko, Sheilo. – Louis zwraca się do kobiety. – Przepraszam za kłopot. Mam nadzieję, że jesteśmy tu jeszcze mile widziani.

 

\- Jest w porządku, Louis. Jesteście tu mile widziani w każdej chwili. Chłopcy świetnie się razem bawią. – uśmiecha się.

 

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję. – powtarza Louis i pochyla się, by podnieść Alexa. – Okej chłopcy, co się teraz mówi?

 

\- Do widzenia Rob, do widzenia Sheila. – chłopcy szczebiotają razem.

 

\- Dziękuję za ciastka, Sheilo. – dodaje Oliver.

 

Louis łapie mocniej Alexa za kolana i chwyta Olivera za rękę, kiedy wracają do taksówki. – Sheila zrobiła wam herbatniki, nawet jeśli zniszczyliście jej sukienkę? – pyta.

 

\- Tak, ale nie były one takie dobre, jak tatusia. – mówi Alex.

 

\- Tatuś Harry jest najlepszym kucharzem! – informuje wszystkich Oliver.

 

\- Masz rację – Louis uśmiecha się i czuje nagły przypływ tęsknoty za jego drugą połówką. To dziwne, jak po tych wszystkich latach, wciąż może za nim tęsknić, kiedy nie są razem. Tak bardzo kocha Harry’ego, tak bardzo kocha swoją rodzinę. Chłopcy są słodką mieszanką ich dwójki i są tak do siebie podobni, że czasami nawet Harry i Louis mają problem, by ich rozróżnić. Obaj mają dzikie loki Harry’ego, ale niebieskie oczy i opalony odcień skóry odziedziczyli po Louisie.

 

Zayn pomaga wsiąść dzieciom bezpiecznie do samochodu, podczas gdy Louis podaje kierowcy swój adres i wkrótce ponownie jadą przez Londyn. Alex i Oliver rozśmieszają ich opowieściami o swoim dniu, a Louis może tylko całować ich miękkie loki. Jest zły na to, że był wściekły i ich skarcił. Chociaż na Harry’ego jest również zły. Są kiepskimi rodzicami dla swoich nieokrzesanych i lekkomyślnych dzieci; próbują ich zdyscyplinować, chociaż rozpuszczają ich. Ale przynajmniej dorastają w domu pełnym miłości i Louis ma nadzieję, że w przyszłości wyrosną na trzeźwo myślących ludzi.

 

\- Tatusiu – Alex ciągnie Louisa za rękaw, a jego oczy momentalnie robią się wielkie i smutne. – Słyszeliśmy dzisiaj smutną historię. Marissa powiedziała nam, że gdzieś w oceanie znajduje się wieloryb, który szuka miłości już od dwóch lat, ale ma inny głos i inne wieloryby nie rozumieją go, więc jest smutny i samotny.

 

\- Czy właśnie to się dzieje z wujkiem Niallem? Jest smutny i samotny, bo nikogo nie ma? Co jeśli jego też nikt nie rozumie?  - pyta Oliver, brzmiąc na  _prawie_  zmartwionego.

 

Louis jest zaskoczony tą nagłą zmianą atmosfery. To nie jest dobry temat dla dzieci. Pamięta, jak sam martwił się wiadomościami i prawami natury, gdy był dzieckiem, ponieważ był zbyt mały, by to rozumieć. – Nie każdy chce mieć partnera. Niektórzy ludzie po prostu lubią być sami i wtedy są szczęśliwi. A wujek Niall jest bardzo szczęśliwy. – mówi Louis, starając się przekonać dzieci, jednocześnie wymieniając spojrzenie z Zaynem, który pochyla się bliżej nich. 

 

\- Umiecie dochować tajemnicy? – pyta bliźniaków Zayn, którzy natychmiast kiwają dokuczliwie głowami.

 

\- No cóż – zaczyna Zayn. – Znaleźliśmy chłopaka dla wujka Nialla, ale nie możecie mu o tym powiedzieć.

 

\- Dlaczego? – pyta Alex, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby został wtajemniczony w jakąś ogromną sprawę.

 

\- To niespodzianka.

 

\- Nie martw się, Zayn, nic nie powiemy. – obiecuje Oliver.

 

Zayn już otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale Louis kopie go w łydkę. – Będziemy stalkować go na facebooku. – mówi.

 

\- Będziemy przygotowywać cię na dzisiejszy wieczór. – odpowiada Zayn, również kopiąc Louisa.

 

No tak, randka. Prawie o niej zapomniał. Wychodzi z Harrym, zupełnie, jak kiedyś. Louis musi przyznać, że ich związek naprawdę tego potrzebuje.  Ich przyjaciele byli bardzo spostrzegawczy. Louis nie jest pewien, jak to się stało, że ostatni raz uprawiali seks pół roku temu. Oczywiście, obciągali sobie czasem pod prysznicem, a pewnego ranka obciągnął Harry’emu ustami. Jednak ostatnim razem, kiedy chcieli się kochać, Louis zasnął. To nie było tak, że nie próbowali, jednak zawsze stawało im coś na drodze. Oboje mają prace, które wymagają od nich bycia na nogach o różnych godzinach, a cały wolny czas starają się poświęcić dzieciom. Żaden z nich nie chce być jednym z tych nieobecnych rodziców, którzy rekompensują wszystko pieniędzmi.

 

A kiedy mają już chwilę dla siebie, są zbyt zmęczeni, aby zrobić coś związanego z seksem. Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że potrzebuje spędzić trochę czasu  _tylko_  z Harrym; chce spędzić czas  _tylko_  z Harrym. Mężczyzna przypomina sobie, że był czas, kiedy nie wiedział, czy ponownie go zobaczy.

 

♥♥♥

 

_Manchester, czternaście lat temu_

_Louis lubi biblioteki, szczególnie te stare. Lubi skrzypienie starych podłóg pod stopami, lubi bogato zdobione mahoniowe półki, uginające się pod ciężarem książek Kocha przejeżdżać palcami po starodawnych, skórzanych okładkach oraz kiedy wszystko pachnie kurzem i opowieściami. Lubi gubić się w gąszczu dostępnej na zawsze już historii, ceni sobie uczucie, jakby czas mógł stanąć w miejscu. Jednak przede wszystkim, uwielbia siedzieć tam przez kilka godzin każdego dnia, aż oba jego pośladki i mózg zdrętwieją i zapomni, jak się pisze jego nazwisko. Kocha egzaminy sezonowe i kocha się na nie uczyć._

_No, może nie aż tak bardzo. Ale ech, lubi się oszukiwać._

_Louis ma na sobie swój ulubiony sweter i planuje zrobić to dobrze; jest gotów usiąść w przytulnym, cichym kącie i zapomnieć o wszystkim, prócz prawie międzynarodowym. Skanuje wzrokiem pomieszczenie, kiedy jego oczy natrafiają na burzę czekoladowych loków, które zdecydowanie już wcześniej widział._

_Czy to możliwe?_

_Louis nie widział chłopaka od tamtej koszmarnej nocy w styczniu. Miał cichą nadzieję, że kiedyś natkną się na siebie, albo chociaż zobaczy go z pewnej odległości i upewni się, że nic mu nie jest. Rozmyślał nawet o odwiedzeniu Harry’ego, ale nie wiedział, ile chłopak pamiętał z tamtej nocy i czy w ogóle pamięta Louisa. Ale jest tutaj teraz, siedząc samotnie w bibliotece z nosem schowanym w grubej książce. Harry zawinięty jest w wielki, czarny szalik, a włosy zaczesał do tyłu za pomocą fioletowej spinki w kształcie motyla. Z jakiegoś powodu Louis myśli o syrenach._

_\- Harry Styles – mówi głośno._

_Harry odrywa wzrok od książki, zaskoczony, ale zmieszany wyraz jego twarzy szybko zamienia się w szczery uśmiech, kiedy widzi Louisa._

_\- Louis Tomlinson. – mówi._

_Louis nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu Jest zirytowany tym, że kąciki jego oczu się zmarszczyły. Pamięta go, Harry wie, kim jest. – Jak się masz? – pyta._

_\- Lepiej._

_On ma dołeczki. Louis nie zauważył wcześniej, że ma dołeczki. Jego serce może po prostu zaraz stanąć._

_\- Skończyłeś z niegrzecznymi chłopakami?_

_\- Tak._

_Wpatrują się w siebie w ciszy, wciąż uśmiechając się i będąc trochę oniemiałymi, że to dzieje się naprawdę._

_\- Zgłosiłeś to. – Harry przerywa ciszę._

_\- Oczywiście._

_\- On może pójść do więzienia._

_\- I dobrze._

_Znów zapada cisza, ale przyjazna, bardzo przyjazna._

_To Harry przerywa ją ponownie. – Bałem się, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę._

_\- Ja też._

_\- Chciałem ci podziękować. Ocaliłeś mnie dwukrotnie._

_\- Jest w porządku, serio._

_\- Nie, naprawdę. Nie musiałeś przecież tego robić. Dziękuję._

_Louis czuje, że jego policzki robią się delikatnie różowe. Ma nadzieję, że dzięki ciemnemu światłu biblioteki, Harry nie zauważy tego. – Nie ma za co. – mówi, a potem wskazuje głową w stronę książki na stoliku. – Co studiujesz?_

_\- Medycynę, a ty?_

_\- Prawo, jestem na trzecim roku._

_\- No jasne._

_\- Przygotowujesz się do egzaminów?_

_\- Tak._

_\- Mogę dołączyć?_

_\- Proszę._

_Więc Louis siada naprzeciwko Harry’ego w zakurzonej bibliotece, a promienie słoneczne wpadają przez okno do pomieszczenia._

_\- Co chciałbyś zrobić w życiu, Harry Stylesie? – pyta._

_\- Latać. – odpowiada Harry bez mrugnięcia okiem, a w jego policzkach wciąż są dołeczki._

_Louis kiwa potwierdzająco głową, a później grzebie w torbie, przypominając sobie, że jest powód, dlaczego tu przyszedł. Zaczynają uczyć się w przyjemnej ciszy, czasami kaszląc, czasami zmieniając pozycje. Ich nogi zderzają się raz przypadkowo pod stołem i oboje w pośpiechu przepraszają się w tym samym czasie._ _Louis wciąż posyła spojrzenia drugiemu chłopakowi i za którymś razem przyłapuje go na tym samym. Szybko przenosi wzrok z powrotem na książkę, ale kiedy ponownie spogląda na chłopaka, widzi, że ten próbuje powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Louis zwraca uwagę, jak Harry gryzie końcówkę długopisu, jak długie i szczupłe są jego palce, kiedy czasami notuje coś w zeszycie, i jak czasami słodko marszczy brwi._

_Louis poddaje się w interpretowaniu starych spraw, gdy promienie słońca dawno już zniknęły, a Harry nie może powstrzymać się od ziewania. Obiecał Liamowi, że zrobi zakupy. Zaczyna zbierać i pakować powoli swoje rzeczy, próbując ociągać się, jak tylko może. Nie chce odchodzić, ale musi, więc ośmiela się zapytać: - Będziesz tu jutro?_

_\- Tak. – Harry uśmiecha się._

_\- Więc być może ponownie zobaczymy się. – Louis odwzajemnia uśmiech, po czym odwraca się, by odejść._

_Następnego ranka Louis nie może znaleźć się w bibliotece jeszcze szybciej. Ma ze sobą herbatniki i gorący styropianowy kubek herbaty, i ku jego radości, znajduje Harry’ego, i jego głupie dołeczki przy tym samym stoliku._

_To staje się dla nich rutyną._

_Spotykają się w bibliotece każdego ranka, aby uczyć się razem. Czasami chodzą na rogaliki do kawiarni na kampusie, a czasami, jeśli pogoda pozwala, zbierają swoje książki i udają się pod jakieś drzewo, by tam poleżeć. Rozmawiają o swoich dniach, wymieniają się opowieściami o imprezach i swoich wykładowcach. Co jakiś czas rzucają komentarze typu: „Wiesz, że zmiana sposobu myślenia zmienia również skład chemiczny twojego mózgu? To dlatego psychoterapia może mieć zasadnicze znaczenie w leczeniu chorób psychicznych” albo rozmawiają o prawie przed wydaniem Karty Narodów Zjednoczonych w 1945 roku lub śmieją się z przypadkowych dziwnych faktów, które wyłapują w książkach, jakie czytają._

_Któregoś dnia Louis znajduje Harry’ego w bibliotece, ale zamiast usiąść obok niego, jak zwykle, po prostu mówi: - Pakuj się, wychodzimy._

_Harry ma w oczach tysiąc jeden pytań, ale nie odzywa się i podąża za Louisem. Kiedy widzi jednak Centrum Sportów Wodnych w Salford Quays, nagle rozumie, więc chwyta chłopaka za ramię i mówi: - Jesteś niezrównoważony, jeśli myślisz, że to zrobię._

_Louis odwraca się i łapie twarz Harry’ego w swoje ręce. – Harry, powiedziałeś, że chcesz latać i dzisiaj właśnie polecimy, a w ostateczności razem spadniemy. Wszystko będzie w porządku, będzie niesamowicie Zarezerwowałem dla nas miejsca, możemy zadecydować w środku, czy faktycznie chcemy to zrobić._

_Nie jest tak łatwo przekonać Harry’ego, jednak Louisowi udaje się zaciągnąć go w miejsce, gdzie odbywają się skoki na bungee. Louis wpisuje ich na listę, po czym zostają zważeni i poinstruowani, by iść ostatni raz do toalety. Szatyn bierze dłoń Harry’ego, kiedy widzi go ponownie._

_\- Jak się czujesz? Myślisz, że dasz radę to zrobić? – pyta, uważnie obserwując twarz Harry’ego, doszukując się śladów dyskomfortu. Chłopak jest bledszy niż zwykle i wygląda, jakby miał się pochorować, jednak kiwa głową._

_\- Tak, jest w porządku. Razem?_

_\- Razem. – Louis uśmiecha się, na co Harry również uśmiecha się nieśmiało. – Myślałeś kiedykolwiek o zrobieniu tego? – pyta._

_\- Tak, ale… to różnica, kiedy faktycznie się tu znajdujesz i zamierzasz to zrobić, niż po prostu myślisz o tym w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu. A ty… robiłeś to już wcześniej?_

_\- Nope. Chociaż zawsze chciałem._

_Planował zrobić to już od kilku lat, a skoczenie razem z Harrym wydaje się być czymś naturalnym. Ich nazwiska zostają wyczytane i wkrótce zostają podpięci do sznurów. Z trudem wsiadają do windy, ponieważ ich stopy są ze sobą związane. Ben, mężczyzna, który czeka na nich na górze, natychmiast zaczyna udzielać im instrukcji w jaki sposób i kiedy skoczyć. Louis czuje szarpnięcie w brzuchu, kiedy dźwig zaczyna podnosić ich coraz wyżej, wyżej i wyżej, aż do nieba._

_Louis czuje zimny wiatr we włosach, a miasto pod nimi staje się coraz mniejsze i mniejsze. Zgodnie z instrukcją przytula mocno Harry’ego, a chłopak przylega do niego, jakby był ostatnią rzeczą oddzielającą go od spadnięcia z klifu. No cóż, w pewnym sensie tak właśnie jest._

_Podnośnik zatrzymuje się, co oznacza, że są 160 metrów nad ziemią. Louis widzi stadion Old Trafford i zamierza pokazać go Harry’emu, ale chłopak jest bledszy, niż prześcieradło._

_\- Hazza, spójrz na mnie. – nakazuje. – Po prostu patrz na mnie. Cokolwiek się stanie, po prostu na mnie patrz, dobrze?_

_Harry kiwa słabo głową i szmaragdowe oczy napotykają jego. Louis uśmiecha się i łączy ich czoła._

_\- Zrobisz to świetnie. – przekonuje go Louis._

_\- W porządku chłopcy, jesteście gotowi? – woła Ben, otwierając bramę._

_Harry wygląda, jakby nie był zdolny do wypowiedzenia chociaż jednego słowa, więc Louis krzyczy ‘tak!’ za nich obu._

_Ben pomaga im przejść przez otwartą bramkę, a potem mówi: - Pamiętajcie, aby nie oddalać się od siebie! Okej, trzy, dwa, jeden, skaczcie!_

_Wiec skaczą._

_Trzymają się ze wszystkich sił, kiedy spadają ku śmierci._

_Tyle tylko, że nie robią tego, by umrzeć._

_I nagle podskakują i podskakują, a ziemia staje się coraz większa. Oboje krzyczą, a Louis śmieje się, bo Harry jest zaraz obok niego, i to takie ekscytujące._

_W końcu znajdują się  ponownie na ziemi, a nogi Harry’ego uginają się pod nim, kiedy jest uwalniany spod uprzęży. Wygląda na kompletnie oszołomionego. Louis czuje się tak, jakby mógł zrobić wszystko, adrenalina buzuje w jego ciele, po czym upada na Harry’ego, nie czując żadnej kości lecz wciąż śmiejąc się. I wtedy Harry również zaczyna się śmiać, Louis najpierw słyszy dudnienie w klatce piersiowej, po czym śmieje się jeszcze głośniej; a jest to lekkie i jasne jak wiosenny dzień, pełne radości i szczęścia. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy słyszy śmiech Harry’ego, a nie tylko chichot. To prawdziwy śmiech i Louis myśli, że to jest bardziej ekscytujące od ich skoku na bungee. Skóra Harry’ego pod oczami marszczy się, a w jego policzkach ukazują się dołeczki i Louis decyduje, dokładnie tu i teraz, że zrobi wszystko, aby ponownie usłyszeć ten dźwięk._

_Louis może tylko gapić się bezradnie na Harry’ego, czując, że pod jego oczami również zrobiły się zmarszczki. Chłopak chichocze w szyi szatyna. Louis owija rękę wokół tali Harry’ego, a drugą wplata w jego loki i oboje zastygają w takiej pozycji. Starszy zastanawia się, co zrobił, aby zasłużyć na tak cudownego chłopca w swoim życiu, nawet jeśli jest w nim tylko na dzisiaj._

_Chociaż, Louis nie miałby nic przeciwko, zatrzymując go przy sobie._

_Kiedy Harry wreszcie odsuwa się od niego, dysząc i ze śmiesznie sterczącymi lokami, Louis wkłada dłoń w jego rękę, rysując na niej wzroki._

_\- Mój znajomy organizuje imprezę z okazji zakończenia wszystkich egzaminów. – zaczyna, czekając aż zielone tęczówki Harry’ego, spotkają się z jego. – Zastanawiałem się, czy chciałbyś pójść ze mną?_


	3. Oh Baby, How We Used To Own the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis i Harry są małżeństwem, ale nie uprawiali seksu od pół roku. Zajęci pracą i dziećmi, po prostu nie mieli czasu dla siebie, więc ich spostrzegawczy przyjaciele organizują im randkę, by to zmienić.  
> A w roli totalnego palanta Nick Grimshaw.

\- No i jesteś zrobiony na bóstwo – mówi Zayn, kiedy ostatni raz dotyka grzywki Louisa, po czym odstawa lakier do włosów.

\- Dziękuję, kochanie – Louis klepie żartobliwie jego tyłek, kiedy zaczyna się śmiać i zakładać swoją nową jeansową kurtkę. Zrywa z niej cenę, zanim wsuwa ją i idzie, aby przejrzeć się z bliska w lustrze.

\- Jak wyglądam? - pyta, czując, że nagle ogarnia go nietypowa dla niego niepewność. On naprawdę chce jedynie postarać się na dzisiejszy wieczór, chce wyglądać jak najlepiej dla Harry’ego, nawet jeśli wie, że ten będzie go kochać, gdy założy spodnie do Yogi.

Zayn podchodzi do Louisa, obejmuje go ramionami w talii i opiera głowę na jego ramieniu. - Żałuję, że nie dałem nam szansy, kiedy wciąż byliśmy wolni. – uśmiecha się.

Kącik ust Louisa unosi się – Świetnie wyglądalibyśmy razem w łóżku.

\- Lepiej niż w porno.

\- Selfie?

\- Wyśpiewaj to, siostro!

Oboje robią głupie miny, kiedy Zayn robi z zaskoczenia zdjęcia swoim telefonem.

\- Upewnij się, że dodasz to na Hawajskim tle. Cholera, nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz miałem na sobie kurtkę jeansową. To musiało być wtedy, kiedy miałam dwadzieścia lat, albo coś… Zayn jestem stary! - kończy swoje zdanie z przerażającym krzykiem. Jego przyjaciel fuka tylko z dezaprobatą, kiedy wybiera odpowiednie tło i taguje to jako ‘#sex on da beach’ na Instagramie. Kiedy kończy, patrzy na ich wspólne odbicie w lustrze.

\- Pomyśl o tym tak. Ile miałeś lat, kiedy ostatnio byłeś bezrobotny?

\- Dwadzieścia sześć.

\- Ile miałeś lat, kiedy ostatni raz byłeś regularnie pieprzony przez wszystkich facetów w Londynie?

\- Dwadzieścia siedem? A co?

\- Ile miałeś lat, kiedy poślubiłeś Harry’ego?

\- Trzydzieści.

\- Ile miałeś lat, kiedy bliźniaki się urodziły?

\- Trzydzieści jeden.

\- A teraz, kiedy masz trzydzieści pięć lat, co właściwie robisz?

Powolny uśmiech pojawia się na ustach Louisa. Teraz może zobaczyć do czego to prowadziło. - Jestem właścicielem kancelarii.

Zayn unosi na niego brwi w lustrze. - Trzydzieści coś, dla mnie nie brzmi tak źle.

Szatyn odwraca głowę, aby dać mu całusa. - Dziękuję. Za to wszystko, naprawdę. Cieszę się, że mam cię w moim życiu.

-Zawsze, kochanie. Hej, George polubił nasze zdjęcie!

Louis musi pomyśleć przez chwilę, zanim jego mózg rozumie o kim mówi Zayn. Nowy nauczyciel w jego szkole, oczywiście. Jego ciekawość budzi się i wyciąga zachłanne ręce po czarnego iPhone’a swojego przyjaciela. - Daj, daj – skomle i kiedy dostaje to, co chce, natychmiast zaczyna przeglądać zdjęcia nauczyciela muzyki.

\- Och, on jest całkowicie słodki. Chciałbym go przelecieć. Zdecydowanie gorący – uznaje (ma na myśli ulubioną zabawę jego i Zayna, kiedy to upijają się i oceniają facetów z nieprawdziwymi zdjęciami w aplikacji Hot or Not. Podczas kiedy Harry i Liam dyskutują o tym jak możliwe jest, że kilkaset ton metalu i trzysta osób po prostu znika, albo o czymkolwiek co obecnie powoduje na świecie zamieszanie. Ale oczywiście, nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Traktuje swoją prace bardzo poważnie.)

\- Myślisz, że jest gejem? - pyta Louis, oddając telefon z powrotem.

\- Na pewno. Powinniśmy sprawdzić, czy bliźniaki są gotowe, chłopcy powinni być tu w każdej chwili.

\- Upewnisz się, że zabiorą zabawki takie jakie chcą? Pójdę po ich ubrania.

Louis idzie do sąsiedniej garderoby, aby zapakować jakieś ubrania, po czym udaje się do łazienki po szczoteczki do zębów. Naprawdę kocha swoje mieszkanie. On i Harry kupili je kilka lat temu, kiedy zaszedł w ciążę z bliźniakami i odnowili je dokładnie, mogąc wybrać wszystkie materiały i meble od początku. Mieszkanie składa się z przestronnej i otwartej kuchni i salonu, dwóch łazienek, garderoby i trzech sypialni, przy czym jedna z nich służy najczęściej jako gabinet wypełniony książkami prawniczymi Louisa. Ich sypialnia jest zdecydowanie jego ulubionym pomieszczeniem. Kiedy wchodzisz, ich super królewskich rozmiarów łóżko jest przy przeciwległej ścianie, a po prawej stronie znajdują się lustro i fotel, a potem okno. Po prawo jest toaletka i wejście do garderoby oraz przesuwane drzwi do głównej łazienki.

Harry jest szczególnie dumny z ich nietypowych stolików nocnych, które znaleźli w sklepie z antykami.

Różne rzeczy można powiedzieć o pokoju dzieci. On i Harry na pewno zrobili to co najlepsze, aby urządzić go ładnie dla dwóch chłopców, ale to było jak ofiarowanie świniom pereł*. Nie ma znaczenia jak często go sprzątasz, to nadal kończy się jakby był to teren po trzęsieniach ziemi i tsunami. Louis jedynie chce, aby huragan pozostał w tym jednym pomieszczeniu, ale on porusza się po całym mieszkaniu.

Wchodzi do tego bałaganu w samą porę, aby zobaczyć Olivera, pokazującego moc ciężarówki poprzez imponujące efekty dźwiękowe i latające wszędzie samochodziki.

\- Okej małpki, jesteśmy gotowi do wyjścia – woła.

\- Tak tatusiu Lou, zbieramy zabawki, które bierzemy do Zayna i Leyuma – mówi Alex.

\- Jesteś pewien, że zapakowałeś już wystarczającą ilość zabawek? Nie będzie cię tu przez całe dwie noce.

Niebieskie oczy Alexa rozszerzają się komicznie, kiedy rozmyśla nad swoimi słowami – Czyli tyle? - pyta i podnosi do góry trzy małe paluszki.

\- Nie, to za dużo – pokazuje mu Zayn.

\- Dwie noce?

\- Tak, właśnie tak. Dwie noce.

\- Wujki Zaynie? - pyta Oliver. - Czy ty i Liam będziecie całować się cały czas? Bo nasi tatusiowe tak robią i to naprawdę ohydne.

Louis przewraca czule oczami, kiedy opuszcza pokój z brzęczącym śmiechem Zayna odbijającym się jak echo tuż za nim.

\- Całowanie jest wyrazem miłości, dzieciaku. Nie ma w tym nic ohydnego – słyszy jak jego przyjaciel mówi, kiedy podąża za nim do wyjścia. - I twój tatuś będzie chciał wielkiego całusa od was obu, zanim wyjdziemy. Będzie za wami tęsknił.

\- Tatusiu Lou! - piszczy Oliver, kiedy podchodzi do Louisa, który przykuca, aby wziąć go w ramiona. - Też będę za tobą tęsknić – zapewnia go mały chłopiec.

\- Wiem, kochanie. Wiem – Odsuwa kilka niesfornych loczków z jego czoła. - Więc, co z tym całusem, hm?

Oliver podnosi głowę, jakby chciał dać mu buziaka, ale zamiast tego, parska przed jego ustami, po czym ucieka.

\- Oliver! - woła Louis, kiedy ściera ślinę z swoich warg i zwęża oczy na Zayna, który się śmieje i pozwala jego niewdzięcznemu dziecku ukryć się za swoimi nogami.

\- Nie martw się tatusiu, ja dam ci buziaka – mówi jego drugi czterolatek, starając się wejść w jego ramiona. - Nie jestem niegrzeczny jak Oliver.

\- Nie jesteś? - śmieje się szatyn i przytula to mocno, wdychając jego zapach i zostawiając pocałunki na miękkich włosach. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy bliźniaki są poza domem na noc. Ale to nigdy nie jest proste, aby pozwolić im wyjść. - Nie wiem jak dam radę bez tych dwóch potworków przez dwie noce. Bądźcie mili, okej?

\- Obiecuję – przysięga Alex i daje mu mokry pocałunek. Louis czochra mu włosy. - A Oliver?

\- Obiecuję – świergocze chłopiec.

\- I żadnych gier wideo – Louis patrzy surowo na Zayna, który pogwizduje niewinnie. - Mam to na myśli. Nie chcę aby moje dzieci grały w GTA, zanim nawet będą wiedziały jak się czyta.

\- Co się wydarzy u Zayna, pozostaje u Zayna – chichocze Oliver.

Louis chce zaprotestować, ale Zayn uprzedza go. - Żadnych gier wideo – obiecuje.

\- Okej, coś jeszcze?

\- Tak, nie będziesz dzwonić do żadnego z nas podczas weekendu, chyba, że to pilne. Będzie to czas twój i Harry’ego. Ale nie martw się, będziemy wysyłać ci zdjęcia, więc będziesz wiedział co u chłopców. Rozumiesz?

Louis waha się troszkę, nie za bardzo wiedząc jak ma się dostosować do nagłego odseparowania od swoich pociech, ale ostatecznie wzdycha z porażką. - W porządku, okej. Mogę z tym żyć. To wszystko?

\- Tak, po prostu…  _Korzystaj_ , jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli – jego przyjaciel mruga bezczelnie.

Louis śmieje się, trzymając otwarte drzwi dla swoich chłopców, którzy wychodzą na ciepły wieczór. - Z tym to zobaczymy. Okej, do zobaczenia Oliver! Na razie Alex! Trzymajcie się, tak? Kocham was. Ciebie też, Zayn.

Pochyla się aby dać mu jeszcze jeden pocałunek. - Lepiej, aby moje dzieci były bezpieczne, nie martw się, policzę każdy palec u nogi i dłoni w niedzielę.

\- Nie wątpiłem w to ani chwilę.

\- Pa tato! - Bliźniaki machają do niego, przez co ma prawie łzy w oczach odmachując im, aż w końcu musi zamknąć za sobą drzwi.

\- Weź się w garść Tomlinson – mówi sobie, kiedy idzie do okna w salonie, aby zobaczyć Liama wyjeżdżającego zza rogu w swoim granatowym Beetle z lat siedemdziesiątych. Louis nie ma pojęcia dlaczego on wciąż jeździ tym starym gruchotem, kiedy w zasadzie mógłby sobie pozwolić na każdy samochód jaki by chciał. To był pierwszy samochód jaki kupił i teraz nie chce go zostawić.

Cała trójka wydaje się z czegoś śmiać, kiedy Harry wysiada z samochodu, wysoki i przystojny jak zawsze. Bliźniaki biegną do niego krzycząc, a on kuca, aby zgarnąć je w uścisku i obdarowuje ich czupryny całusami, kiedy Zayn zapala papierosa, a Niall podnosi przednie siedzenie (Beetle ma tylko dwoje drzwi) i wychyla głowę z samochodu. Louis otwiera okno, aby usłyszeć o czym mówią, kiedy Niall ujada wesołym głosem. - Nie pozwalam ci być nigdzie w pobliżu szpitala, chyba, że będziesz rozżarzony od pieprzenia się, głupcze. Mówię o co najmniej dziesięciu orgazmach!

Brwi Louisa unoszą się do jego włosów i myśli o zawołaniu ’uważaj na słowa!’, ale Harry go wyprzedza. Wszystko już się wydarzyło.

\- Tatusiu H, co to orgazm? - pyta z zaciekawieniem Alex.

\- Danny mówi, że to wtedy kiedy nasi tatusiowe ocierają o siebie swoje bicze! - mówi dumne Oliver, powodując, że Zayn, Liam i Niall wybuchają śmiechem, podczas gdy Harry wygląda na faktycznie zakłopotanego i zagubionego. Louis wypuszcza chichot, potajemnie zadowolony, że nie jest tym, który musi to tłumaczyć. Chociaż rozmawiali o tym z Harrym i obaj zgodzili się być tak szczerymi jak tylko mogą być.

\- Dzieje się to wtedy, kiedy ludzie uprawiają seks, kochanie – wyjaśnia Harry, lekko speszony.

\- A co to jest seks? - pyta bezradnie Alex i zielonooki odwraca się do Nialla, patrząc na niego znacząco.

\- To coś, co czasami robi dwoje ludzi, kiedy się bardzo kochają.

\- Jak ty i tata?

\- Tak, na przykład. Ale to nie jest coś czym musisz się martwić, słonko. Okej? - Odsuwa kilka zbłąkanych loków z jego twarzy.

\- Okej – kiwa głową Alex.  

\- Jesteście podekscytowani spędzeniem nocy poza domem?

\- Tak! - Alex klaszcze w dłonie z podekscytowaniem.

\- To będzie najlepsze pidżama party na jakim kiedykolwiek byliśmy! - zgadza się Oliver, który po cichu słuchał, o czym rozmawiali brat z tatą. - Nie będziemy spać przez całą noc!

\- Całą noc? Jesteś pewny, że dacie radę? - Harry śmieje się, kiedy wstaje i pomaga Niallowi wgramolić się do malutkiego samochodu, w czasie gdy Zayn gasi papierosa i pomaga w tym samym bliźniakom.

\- Wybacz, stary. - mówi Niall, nieco zakłopotany, kiedy otwiera bagażnik i wręcza Harry’emu papierową torbę i ogromy bukiet lilii.

\- Nie przejmuj się, to i tak była kwestia czasu, kiedy zaczną wypytywać o takie rzeczy. Poza tym, to da Louisowi uczciwe ostrzeżenie, ponieważ najprawdopodobniej to on będzie tym, który wyjaśni im układ rozrodczy człowieka. - Harry uśmiecha się i wyciąga dłoń, by potargać blond włosy swojego przyjaciela.

\- Uczciwe ostrzeżenie – powtarza Niall, po czym również wsiada na tylne siedzenie samochodu i ciągnie w dół fotel na przodzie, aby również Zayn mógł wsiąść do zatłoczonego auta.

\- Okej, kochasiu. - mówi Zayn z uśmiechem. - Idź po swojego mężczyznę! A w godzinach wieczornych przyśpieszcie swój start, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie chmurę spalin i echo śmiechu w tle.

Gąsienice w brzuchu Louisa wybrały dokładnie ten moment, aby wykluć się z kokonu i przeobrazić się w rój małych motyli, wściekle machających skrzydłami. Szybko zamyka okno i bierze kilka głębokich oddechów. Oczekiwanie powoduje u niego uczucie, jakby jego serce miało zaraz wyskoczyć na bungee z klatki piersiowej. Nie rozumie, dlaczego czuje się tak zdenerwowany przed pojedynczą randką. Harry jest jego mężem od pięciu lat. Po prostu minęło trochę czasu, odkąd spędzali czas tylko we dwoje. Louis wie, że niektóre małżeństwa nie dają rady, rodziny rozpadają się, a nawet najsilniejsza miłość czasem nie pomaga. W jego związku z Harrym dominuje praca i Louis wie, że ostatnio nie brał zbyt dużo wolnego. W tym związku są dwie osoby, dni mijają, a on nie wie, co czuje Harry. Sześć miesięcy bez seksu to długi czas dla każdego związku.

Jest prawie pewny, że Harry nie zdradziłby go, ale uczucia przychodzą i odchodzą, są i wypalają się, a ludzie się zmieniają. Czas, czas zmienia każdego z nas. Nawet ludzie, którzy dzielą to samo łóżko, oddalają się od siebie, jeśli nie trzymają się mocno i nie łatają dziur, zanim będzie za późno. Harry czeka na niego za drzwiami, a Louis nie wie, czego się spodziewać. I tu następuje moment załamania, ponieważ, co jeśli Harry już go nie kocha, co jeśli już go nie chce? Co, jeśli o to w tym wszystkim chodzi? Louis umrze, jeśli jego mąż kiedykolwiek go zostawi. On najprawdopodobniej rozpadłby się na kawałki, a deszcz i wiatr zmyłyby go. Właśnie tak bardzo go kocha.

Louis przygryza wargę, kiedy powoli podchodzi do drzwi i czeka. To jego szansa, aby dowiedzieć się na czym stoją i szansa, aby spędzić razem trochę czasu. Jego szansa, by pokazać, że wciąż bardzo mu zależy. Ponieważ tak, Louis oddałby za niego swoje życie.

Dzwonek dzwoni, a Louis odlicza.

Jeden, dwa, trzy. Teraz.

Otwiera drzwi, a za nimi stoi Harry. Ubrany w obcisłe czarne dżinsy i koszulę w kratę, podobnie jak na ich pierwszej randce, a w rękach trzyma papierową torbę i bukiet  białych lilii z czarnymi plamkami. Słońce nad nimi sprawia, że jego oczy świecą tysiącami odcieni zieleni, kolorując czubek jego loków na złoto i nadając jego skórze blasku. I Louis wie, po prostu wie, że nic się nie zmieniło i nadal żyją w swojej własnej galaktyce, w świecie, gdzie jest tylko Louis i Harry, Harry i Louis.

Małe westchnienie ucieka z jego rozchylonych warg i Louis czuje rosnący w nim balon miłości, unoszący go wysoko, wysoko, wysoko, nim niedługo ten pęknie, i zostawi go lewitującego pięć cali nad ziemią.

Harry upuszcza torbę na ziemię i podchodzi do Louisa, który podnosi głowę, by spotkać się z nim w pocałunku. Nie ma języka, tylko łagodne, ale wspaniałe pocieranie ich warg i być może to najlepszy pocałunek, jakiego Louis doświadczył. Czuje go wszędzie; w kręgosłupie, brzuchu, nadgarstkach, penisie i na czubkach palców. To wstrząsa nim, a kiedy się rozdzielają, uważa, że w jego płucach nie zostało ani trochę tlenu.  

\- Cześć. - dyszy Harry.

\- Cześć. - uśmiecha się Louis.

\- Za co to było?

\- Tęskniłem za tobą.

Harry pochyla się i ponownie całuje Louisa. - Ja również za tobą tęskniłem przez cały dzień. Jak się czujesz? Słyszałem, że miałeś mały wypadek. Chciałem do ciebie zadzwonić, ale Niall mi nie pozwolił.

\- Wszystko w porządku. To nic takiego, z czym nie poradziłoby sobie kilka aspiryn.

\- Na pewno? - Harry patrzy na niego uważnie, wciąż zmartwiony.

\- Tak, doktorze. - Louis przewraca czule oczami.

\- Okej, ale daj mi znać, jeśli znów zabolałaby cię głowa, dobrze? A tak w ogóle, to jest dla ciebie.

Louis bierze krzew (bo tak naprawdę to krzew) lilii z uśmiechem na ustach. - Obrabowałeś kwiaciarnię?

Harry chichocze. - Nie musiałem. Powiedziałem, że są one dla bardzo wyjątkowej osoby.

\- Dziękuję ci, są piękne.  Pozwól, że wstawię je do wazonu, będę za chwilę.

Louis idzie do kuchni i bierze prosty stożkowaty wazon, jaki dostali na prezent ślubny; to największy jaki mają. Napełnia go wodą i wyjmuje kwiaty z papieru, przenosząc wszystko na mały okrągły stolik obok kanapy. Robi krok do tyłu, aby podziwiać kwiaty, kiedy słyszy dźwięk klaksonu. Idzie do miejsca, gdzie czeka na niego Harry, zaglądający do wnętrza toreb Harrods, wciąż leżących na podłodze. Louis przełyka ciężko ślinę, zdając sobie sprawę, że zapomniał o nich.

\- Co to było? - pyta, aby odwrócić uwagę Harry’ego, chociaż wie, że jest już za późno. Jest świadom, że dostanie mu się.

Jego mąż spogląda na niego. - Zamówiłem nam taksówkę. Gotowy do drogi?

\- Tak. - mówi Louis, biorąc Harry’ego za ramię. - Dokąd jedziemy?

\- Cóż, nasza pierwsza randka była na brzegach Mersey, więc Liam powiedział, że gdzieś w pobliżu Tamizy. Może na trawie pod Tower Bridge? Co o tym sądzisz?

\- Tak, jasne, brzmi romantycznie.

Jeśli Louis miał nadzieję, że jego mąż odpuści sobie pogadankę na temat jego beznadziejnych nawyków zakupowych, mylił się. Gdy tylko wsiadają i taksówka bezpiecznie wjeżdża na drogę, Harry odwraca się do niego, unosząc brwi. - Harrods, znowu? Poważnie, Louis?

Harry nie brzmi na złego, tylko na rozbawionego. Louis próbuje mrugać niewinnie swoimi rzęsami.

\- Ja, err, Zayn zabrał mnie tam, aby poszukać ubrań na dzisiejszy wieczór, a na wystawach były te wszystkie kolekcje letnie. Harry, gdybyś widział te wszystkie kolory…                                                    

\- Więc to wina Zayna? Myślałem, że on nienawidzi centrów handlowych i domów towarowych.

\- Okej, więc to może po prostu ja -

Harry wzdycha ciężko. - Louis, kochanie, chłopcy i tak mają już więcej ubrań, niż czasu na noszenie ich. Ile par czerwonych spodni musisz kupić, nim uznasz, że mają ich wystarczająco dużo?

\- Oni nie mają tylko czerwonych -

\- Nie o to mi chodzi, Louis, a ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Poza tym ich to nie obchodzi, oni nawet nie rozumieją, że noszą koszulki Burberry. Nie możesz, nie wiem, zamiast tego, kupować im rzeczy w H&M?

Louis otwiera w szoku usta. - I co? Wspierać poliester i zatrudnianie nieletnich?

\- W porządku, dobrze, rozumiem. Jednak jest wiele tańszych marek, niż Burberry. Po prostu nie ma sensu inwestować tylu pieniędzy w coś, co będzie zbyt małe lub zniszczone w miesiąc.  Teraz rozumiesz?

\- Całe swoje dzieciństwo przechodziłem w starych i używanych ubraniach i nie chcę, aby moje dzieci przez to przechodziły, skoro mam środki finansowe, by zapewnić im lepsze życie. - mówi Louis.

Harry bierze rękę Louisa w swoją dłoń i całuje po kolei wszystkie kostki. - Kochanie, nie chcę się teraz kłócić. Po prostu przejrzyjmy ich ubrania i oddajmy te, w których nie chodzą na cele charytatywne. Brzmi dobrze?

\- Tak. - Louis uśmiecha się lekko. - Zobaczę co da się zrobić. I rozumiem do czego zmierzasz. Myślę, myślę, że ja nadal staram się rozgryźć tą całą rodzicielską rzecz.

\- Wiem, ja też. Jednak jesteśmy w tym razem, tak?

\- Tak, razem.

Taksówka zostawia ich na przystanku autobusowym w pobliżu mostu, więc idą potem ręka w rękę w dół rzeki. Tamiza przed nimi płynie powoli i spokojnie, a Pałac i Twierdza Jej Królewskiej Mości stoją po ich prawej stronie silne i odwieczne, z jedną pojedynczą flagą zawieszoną wysoko na maszcie i Louis uważa, że słyszy, jak wiatr wyszeptuje historie na fosach. Albo to po prostu jego wyobraźnia, skoro w powietrzu nie ma ani śladu wiatru. Spotkanie z historią i współczesnością sprzyja pięknemu otoczeniu ich romantycznemu piknikowi i Louis nie może narzekać. W okolicy nie ma żywej duszy, więc swobodnie mogą wybrać miejsce, decydując się na pozostanie w pobliżu mostu i rzeki.

\- Mamy coś do siedzenia? - pyta Louis, a Harry grzebie w papierowej torbie, z której nic nie wyciąga.

\- Nie?

\- Wygląda na to, że musimy poradzić sobie tak, jak kiedyś. - oświadcza radośnie Harry, po czym siada na trawie.

Louis wypatruje na trawie czegoś podejrzanego, po czym kuca obok swojego męża. Wzdycha z ulgą, ponieważ powierzchnia wydaje się być sucha i wolna od psich kup, więc siada. Harry ponownie spogląda do torby i wyciąga owiniętą w gazetę rybę z frytkami, dwie małe butelki szampana, dwie słomki, truskawki, bitą śmietanę i czekoladowe lizaki w kształcie penisa. Louis wywraca oczami, myśląc, że to już wszystko, ale Harry potrząsa głową i jego ręka ponownie znika w worku.

\- O mój boże. - mówi. - Liam, jesteś absolutnym diabelskim wcieleniem. - podnosi małą tubkę lubrykantu i razem z Louisem zaczynają się śmiać na nachodzące ich wspomnienia.

♥♥♥

_Manchester, 14 lat temu_

_\- Ja, um, naprawdę dobrze się bawiłem._

_Stoją przed drzwiami Louisa, który czuje zawroty głowy. Częściowo przez te wszystkie jointy i papierosy, jakie wypalił, a częściowo przez piwa i tequile, jakie wypił. I chwila, wino musujące również pił. Więc tak, Louis wypił dużo, ale nie wystarczająco. Nie wystarczająco, aby wyjaśnić to co czuje i co przeżywa. Czuje się tak, jakby ciepła krew w jego żyłach została zastąpiona zimną wodą. Przez to zaczyna się wiercić, jest niespokojny, tak jakby wykrwawiał się i potrzebował kogoś, kto oddałby mu swoją krew. Poza tym w ogromnych bryłach w jego brzuchu zgromadziła się sól i z każdym krokiem, kiedy był bliżej odejścia od Harry'ego, bryły te robiły się coraz cięższe i cięższe. A potem są te wszystkie emocje, które po prostu przepływają przez niego bezlitośnie, otaczają jego skórę i rozpalają serce, ponieważ w ciągu tych krótkich godzin, między późną nocą i wczesnym rankiem poczuł więcej, niż, być może, przez całe swoje życie._

_Ponieważ poznał tego niedorzecznego chłopaka, którego ocalił dwa razy i wie, że to zmieniło jego życie na zawsze. Nie wie co z nim zrobić, co zrobić ze sobą, ponieważ nie chce więcej wyobrażać sobie życia bez niego. Louis boi się, że straci Harry'ego. Nie chce pozwolić mu odejść, ponieważ jest cholernie przerażony, że w chwili, w której zamknie oczy, ten zniknie. Louis chce coś powiedzieć, chce rozmawiać, aby chłopak nie odszedł, nie zostawił go, ale nie może w sobie znaleźć ani jednego słowa. Opuścili imprezę godziny temu i do tej pory jedynie rozmawiali, rozmawiali i rozmawiali, dopóki jedyne co czuł w ustach to plaża._

_Ma piasek w ustach i wodę morską w żyłach, a przed nim stoi chłopak, i Louis nie wie, co zrobić._

_Byli razem na imprezie u Stana. Louis zapytał Harry'ego, czy chciałby z nim iść, po skoku na bungee, a ten odpowiedział, że tak. Było zabawnie, a Louis spędził świetnie czas, bawiąc się ze wszystkimi przyjaciółmi, wygłupiając się i upijając. W pewnym momencie siedział na chodniku z Harrym, dzieląc się jointem. Harry opowiadał jakąś bezsensowną historię, której Louis nie słuchał, po prostu gapiąc się na jego twarz i ruchy warg, jakby odkrywał go po raz pierwszy._

_I wtedy wypalił. - Chcesz iść ze mną na randkę?_

_Harry zatrzymał się w połowie zdania i patrzył na niego tymi nieprzyzwoicie pięknymi oczami. - Co? - zapytał, odrobinę zdziwiony._

_\- Chcesz iść ze mną na randkę? - powtórzył Louis z cichą desperacją w głosie. Nie myślał w ogóle, nie myślał, co będzie, jeśli Harry odmówi._

_\- Masz na myśli, że niby… teraz?_

_\- Tak, teraz. Znam miejsce, w którym podają najgorsze ryby z frytkami w mieście i jest teraz otwarte, więc pomyślałem, że może moglibyśmy -_

_\- Okej – Harry przerwał Louisowi chaotyczną wypowiedź. - Pójdę z tobą na randkę._

_\- Naprawdę? - Louis nienawidził siebie za oczywistą nadzieję w swoim głosie._

_\- Naprawdę. - Harry skinął głową i wyrzucił ich jointa._

_I teraz stoją przed drzwiami Louisa i Harry oczekuje, że ten coś powie, ale Louis wciąż czuje piasek w ustach, i nie chce, aby ta noc się kończyła._

_Przechodzą go dreszcze, kurka dżinsowa nie wystarcza, aby uchronić go przed chłodnym porankiem. Wschodzące słońce powoduje, że miasto zabarwia się na złoto i sprawia, że wszystko wokół się odradza. Oczy Harry'ego są głębokie jak bluszcz, usta różowe jak róża, a kosmyki włosów wystają zza uszu. Louis próbował się na niego nie patrzeć, w sensie, nie gapić, ale patrząc na niego teraz i widząc linię szyi i szerokie ramiona, jak wyraźne są jego obojczyki pod kremową skórą, to Louisa coś tak cholernie do niego przyciąga…_

_Z trudem przełyka ślinę i patrzy na swoje brudne vansy._

_Potem podejmuje decyzję._

_Robi krok do przodu i całuje Harry'ego. To tylko szybkie dociśnięcie ich ust razem, a potem Louis cofa się, aby sprawdzić reakcję Harry'ego, czy to co robi jest w porządku, czy nie. Spojrzenie kędzierzawego jest głębokie i intensywne. Po plecach Louisa przechodzi dreszcz, a później jednocześnie zbliżają się do siebie, aby ponownie połączyć swoje usta. Wargi Harry'ego są miękkie, co Louisowi bardzo się podoba. Chłopak wplata dłonie w jedwabiste włosy chłopaka, a ręce Harry'ego owijają się wokół jego talii. Kontynuują delikatnie dociskanie swoich ust i pocieranie nosów, chcąc więcej, i więcej. Louis przygryza delikatnie dolną wargę Harry'ego, uzyskując tym wejście do jego ust. Pojedynczy jęk ucieka z jego własnych warg, kiedy ich języki rozpoczynają odkrywanie, zachłannie spotykając się ze sobą przez cały czas. Louis czuje jak żywe złoto powoli zastępuje sól w jego żyłach, powodując się, robi mu się gorąco. Chłopak nie wie, jak długo tam stoją, całując się, ale on pragnie fizyczności, potrzebuje być dotykanym, potrzebuje skóry na skórze._

_\- Czy to źle, że chcę się teraz z tobą kochać? - wypala._

_Harry kiwa głową. - Proszę. - wydusza._

_\- Więc wejdziesz ze mną do domu?_

_Harry odpowiada ponownie go całując i Louis musi zebrać całą swoją siłę woli, aby odwrócić się i wyjąć klucz z swojej kieszeni. Brunet przykleja się do jego pleców i zaczyna poruszać ustami na jego szyi, i dopasowanie klucza do zamka zajmuje Louisowi około pięciu minut._

_Kiedy udaje mu się w końcu otworzyć drzwi, odwraca się i ponownie zderza razem ich usta, powodując tym, że potykają się o mały stolik ustawiony w przedpokoju. Louis uderza boleśnie nogą w jego róg i drewniany talerz pełen kluczy i pieniędzy upada na podłogę z głośnym stukotem. Szatyn przeklina w usta chłopaka i stara się zdjąć kurtkę bez rozdzielania ich warg. Potykają się do tyłu w ciemności, aż tyłek Louisa uderza w mały stół i Harry sadza go na nim, zaczynając ocierać ich krocza o siebie boleśnie powoli._

_Iskry wybuchają w oczach Louisa, który jest pobudzony i to już nie jest śmieszne. Odrywa ręce od włosów Harry'ego, aby móc rozpiąć jego koszulę, tak jak Harry jego spodnie, ale ciężar Louisa jest zbyt duży dla rozklekotanego stołu, który przewraca się, posyłając Louisa wraz ze stosem papierów i kubkiem na podłogę. To powoduje, że Harry, z w połowie opuszczonymi jeansami, traci równowagę i aby nie upaść, chwyta się ściany, powodując, że odrywa od niej jakiś plakat._

_Patrzą na siebie pośrodku bałaganu z niedowierzaniem i ciężkimi oddechami, i Louis mógłby śmiać się z tej absurdalnej sytuacji, ale fizycznie nie potrafi. Więc czołga się pomiędzy nogami chłopaka, zdejmuje do końca jego jeansy i pozwala sobie w końcu patrzeć na jego penisa, czerwonego z włosami prowadzącymi do jego szczupłego brzucha, gdzie jego koszulka podniosła się do góry. W pokoju jest ciemno, zasłony nie pozwalają wpaść słońcu do środka, ale to wystarczy, aby zobaczyć wszystko, przez co tyłek Louisa drży._

_-Chcę żebyś mnie pieprzył – udaje mu się wyjęczeć, kiedy penis Harry'ego brudzi jego koszulkę preeakujatem. To pobudza Harry'ego do działania, podnosi się, ciągnąc Louisa z sobą. Wsuwa ręce pod jego tyłek, na co chłopak marszczy brwi w zdziwieniu, a potem Harry podnosi go w swoich ramionach i kurwa, kiedy ten chłopak zrobił się taki silny?_

_-Drzwi na lewo – mówi zachrypniętym głosem, a Harry niesie go do pokoju, powodując, że jego własny penis zaczyna ociekać preeakujatem. - Chcę abyś pieprzył mnie tak dobrze, kochanie – bełkocze, co okazuje się być bardzo złym pomysłem, bo kolana Harry'ego uginają się i oboje upadają na podłogę zabałaganionego pokoju Louisa. Szatyn klnie głośno z bólu, ale Harry wychodzi szybko z szoku i ściąga z siebie koszulę przed rozpięciem jeansów Louisa. Ukrywa swoje jęki w szyi Louisa, kiedy zaczyna ocierać o siebie ich penisy i niebieskooki widzi, że ten chce zacząć od ocierania się, które jest dobre, kurwa, fantastyczne, ale nie wystarczające._

_-Hazz, kochanie – jęczy. - Mówiłem, żebyś mnie pieprzył, nie ocierał się o mnie, tak? Łóżko, proszę…_

_-Lou, nie wiem… Nie wiem czy mogę, jestem tak strasznie twardy…_

_Całe ciało Louisa drży na jego słowa, chce tego, chce tego tak cholernie bardzo. - Harry proszę…_

_-Okej, okej – obiecuje niepewnie chłopak i podnosi się z podłogi, podchodzi chwiejnie do łóżka Louisa i kładzie się na górze, obejmując swoją zaczerwienioną twarz rękami._

_Wzrok kędzierzawego to dla Louisa za dużo, więc podnosi się z podłogi i skopuje jeansy wraz z bokserkami, a potem pędzi do szafki nocnej po lubrykant i prezerwatywy, kiedy przypomina sobie.._

_-Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, nie mam lubrykantu!_

_-Co? - Harry odwraca się do niego z niedowierzaniem na twarzy, wyglądając jakby mógł płakać z czystej frustracji._

_-Liam na pewno ma! - Louisa olśniewa, więc biegnie do jego pokoju na drugim końcu ich mieszkania, a jego twardy penis kołysze się boleśnie między jego nogami. Atakuje szafkę nocną Liama, ale znajduję tam tylko pasek prezerwatyw._

_-Kurwa, okej. Myśl, myśl, myśli – mówi do swojego głupiego mózgu – Ah! Szuflady – podchodzi do szuflad swojego przyjaciela i przerzuca w pośpiechu wszystkie rzeczy, ale nie znajduje niczego. Potyka się idąc do łazienki, burcząc pod nosem. - Żyję w mieszkaniu dwóch gejów, jak to możliwe, że nie ma żadnego lubrykantu? Potrzebujemy go bardziej niż mleka!_

_Przeszukuje wszystkie szafki i szuflady ale wciąż nic nie znajduje. Jest bliski łez, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że tak, może zadzwonić do Liama. Biegnie do swojego pokoju i lokalizuje telefon w kieszeni jeansów. Wybiera numer swojego przyjaciela i dzwoni, zanim on nie odbiera._

_-Lou?_

_-Lubrykant! Liam, gdzie jest twój lubrykant?_

_-Moje c…_

_-Twój lubrykant. Liam. Nawilżacz! Gdzie on jest?_

_-Jest tutaj. A co? Po co ci on tym razem?_

_Co????_

_-Co masz na myśli? - Mózg Louisa wymyka się spod kontroli. Jest wyczerpany i cholernie napalony i wszystko dzieje się nie tak jak powinno._

_-Jestem u Josha, uprawialiśmy seks, mój lubrykant jest tutaj – stwierdza Liam, jakby to było cholernie oczywiste. Louis nie może tego znieść, nie teraz._

_-Dlaczego twój chłopak nie może kupić własnego cholernego nawilżacza? Liam, zbierasz się i idziesz do najbliższej apteki, sex shopu, nie obchodzi mnie to. Ale masz zdobyć lubrykant i przynieść mi go. Jeśli nie będę mieć penisa we mnie za dwadzieścia minut, wyrwę twojego i wsadzę ci go w tyłek, a potem cię zabiję, i zostawię twoje ciało gnijące w śmietniku, a kiedy będziesz próbował wrócić do domu, zmienię zamki, i nie będziesz miał gdzie mieszkać! Rozumiesz? - niemal nie krzyczy i rozłącza się zanim Liam nawet ma szansę odpowiedzieć._

_-Nie sądzisz, że to było trochę za ostre? Mogliśmy po prostu użyć oliwy z oliwek, lub mydła – mówi z łóżka Harry, a serce Louisa opada. Dlaczego nie pomyślał o innych rozwiązaniach, które ma w domu?_

_-Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie powiedziałeś? - jęczy. - Nie ważne już, zaraz będziemy go mieć._

_-Liam go przyniesie?_

_-Jest za miły, aby tego nie zrobić._

_Louis siada na brzegu łózka i spędzają następne dwadzieścia minut w ten sposób. Louis siedzi z głową w dłoniach, a Harry rysuje kojące wzory na jego plecach. Kiedy w końcu słychać dźwięk przekręcającego się zamka, Louis podskakuje i leci do drzwi nie przejmując się, aby coś na siebie założyć. Szarpie drzwi i Liam prawie traci równowagę._

_-Jezu co się stało tut… - zaczyna mówić, ale nie dokańcza, kiedy Louis chwyta buteleczkę z jego ręki, całuje go szybko w usta i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi tuż przed jego twarzą. Będzie musiał mu to wyjaśnić później, teraz nie ma na to czasu._

_Wspina się ponownie na łóżko do czekającego Harry'ego z buteleczką bezpieczną w jego dłoni. Całuje ścieżkę od motyla do jego gardła, podczas gdy drugą rękę owija wokół jego miękkiego penisa i pyta szeptem: - Gotowy, aby znów dla mnie stwardnieć?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * oznacza to podarowanie komuś czegoś, jednak ten ktoś nie zasługuje na to, ani nie docenia.


	4. Oh Baby, How We Used To Own the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis i Harry są małżeństwem, ale nie uprawiali seksu od pół roku. Zajęci pracą i dziećmi, po prostu nie mieli czasu dla siebie, więc ich spostrzegawczy przyjaciele organizują im randkę, by to zmienić.  
> A w roli totalnego palanta Nick Grimshaw.

\- Biedny Liam, kiedyś był zbyt miły. Cieszę się, że ma Zayna, który trzyma jego stronę. Praca przez lata jako prawnik sprawiła cuda –śmieje się Louis.

\- No cóż, dzięki niemu nie powtórzymy już tej nocy. Liam postarał się nawet o lubrykant z naszej ulubionej firmy. - Harry ogląda mini buteleczkę w swojej dłoni.

\- To dlatego, że oceniliśmy i rozmawialiśmy o nich z Zaynem. Są najlepsze na rynku, oni też ich używają.

\- Przepraszam, zapomniałem o twoich domowych ploteczkach. – Harry przewraca czule oczami, a Louis w odwecie szturcha jego udo, powodując tym, że kilka frytek upada na ziemię. Harry słodko marudzi, a szatyn scałowuje tę kapryśną minę z jego ust.

\- To naprawdę najgorsza ryba z frytkami, jaką jadłem od wieków. Wyszukałeś to w googlach? –Szatyn marszczy nos, biorąc kęs ryby.

\- Przypomina mi to o początkach naszego związku. Pierwsza randka była idealna. Byłem taki wniebowzięty kiedy mnie zapytałeś.

\- A ja byłem przerażony, że powiesz nie.

\- Byłem tobą naprawdę zauroczony. – Wyznaje Harry.

-Co? Jak to się stało, że nigdy mi tego nie powiedziałeś?

-Nie mogłem uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, że mogłem posunąć samego Louisa Tomlinsona.

Louis odwraca się i gapi się na niego w szoku.

\- Hm… Wcale nie byłeś aż tak dobry, Panie Skromny.

-A jednak czternaście lat później nadal o to prosisz. –Jego zdradziecki mąż śmieje się i próbuje się odsunąć, ale niebieskooki uderza go w ramię.

-Palancie! Jeśli nadal myślisz, że dostaniesz ten tyłek to się mylisz. Od teraz ogłaszam nieskończony celibat.

-Awww, kochanie, przepraszam. Spójrz tutaj.– Harry trzyma jedną frytkę. - Czy ty, Louisie Tomlinsonie, przyjmujesz tę frytkę, jako znak mojej miłości i jako moje najszczersze przeprosiny?

Louis mruży oczy, jakby rzeczywiście rozważał tę opcję. Ze wzrokiem utkwionym w Harrym, pochyla głowę i bierze zarówno frytki, jak i jego palce w swoje usta i ssie je przesadnie, zasysając swoje policzki. Usta Harry'ego otwierają się lekko i śledzą jego ruchy z przymkniętymi oczami. Na twarzy Louisa pojawia się uśmiech i cofa się ze śmiechem, przeżuwając szczęśliwie frytkę. Potem opiera głowę o ramię Harry'ego i bierze jego dłoń w swoją.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że spałem kiedyś z kimś innym, niż z tobą –mówi. - Jestem zdegustowany, że pozwalałem innym penisom być blisko mnie.

Harry składa pocałunek na jego włosach.

\- Wiem kochanie, wiem. Myśl o byciu z kimś innym jest po prostu… Nie wiem. Męcząca.

-Jestem taki zadowolony, że znalazłem cię znowu. To trochę niezwykłe, kiedy o tym myślisz.

-Tak, myślałem, że straciłem cię na zawsze. Tęskniłem za tobą, nie zawsze świadomie, ale wiedziałem, że czegoś brakuje. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że to zawsze chodziło o ciebie, kiedy wróciłeś do mojego życia.

Louis może jedynie powiedzieć to samo, wiedząc dokładnie, o czym mówi Harry. Przebyli długą drogę, aby stać się tymi, kim są dzisiaj. Spotykali się przez rok na uniwersytecie, a potem było ukończenie studiów Louisa,  który dostał staż w Nowej Zelandii. To on trzymał zapłakanego Harry'ego w ramionach na lotnisku w Manchesterze i obiecał, że to nie będzie koniec ich związku, ale odległość między Auckland i północną Anglią zrobiła swoje. Przywrócili swój ogień po roku, kiedy Louis wrócił, ale potem przyszła kolej na ukończenie szkoły bruneta, który dostał miejsce na amerykańskim uniwersytecie, aby kontynuować neurologiczne studia. Zerwanie było piekłem. Stracili siebie nawzajem i stracili to, co mieli w swoim życiu. Byli młodzi i zakochani, ale także głodni i niezaspokojeni, i mieli swoje życie do przeżycia. Harry przeniósł się do Chicago, a Louis został. Na początku udało mi się pozostać w kontakcie, ale Styles był zajęty studiami i Louis dostał pracę w Londynie, więc przeprowadził się tam, aby rozpocząć nowe życie i po prostu z dnia na dzień znikali z swojego życia.

Dopiero po latach, kiedy Louis był w Uniwersyteckim Szpitalu, rozmawiając z klientem, zobaczył mężczyznę w długim białym fartuchu, przeglądającego foldery przy biurku. Mężczyzna miał dziką burzę loków, które mogły oznaczać tylko…

-Harry Styles?

Harry spojrzał znad folderu i Louis widział dokładny moment, kiedy chłopak go rozpoznał.

-Louis Tomlinson?

I to w zasadzie wszystko. Harry miał przerwę, a Louis nie śpieszył się, więc skończyło się na niedobrej kawie w szpitalnej kawiarni, co z kolei zmieniło się w kolejne spotkanie. To natomiast przerodziło się w randki i zanim zdali sobie sprawę, to przeistoczyło się w długie pocałunki tęsknoty po rozstaniu. A kiedy Harry'emu kończyła się umowa najmu, to było naturalne i sensowne, że wprowadził się do Louisa. I tak, życie jest dobre i Louis jest cholernie zdeterminowany, aby nie pozwolić swojemu aniołowi opuścić go ponownie, ponieważ nie ufa szczęściu, że sprowadzi go ponownie do niego.

-Chcesz otworzyć szampana? - pyta anioł obok niego.

-Tak. Uczynisz ten honor?

-Więc to ja, a nie ty, zostanę oblany, jeśli Zayn wstrząsnął butelką?

-Nie– odpowiada szybko. - Znaczy, jeśli to zrobił nie mamy na to żadnego wpływu. – Jest pierwszym, który przyzna, że to jest prawdopodobnie dziecinne, ale on i Zayn mają zwyczaj dawać sobie puszki piwa, które wcześniej wstrząsają tak, że przy ich otwarciu piwo oblewa ich. Harry nie jest zadowolony z tego nawyku, jeśli zostawia to plamy od piwa na kanapach.

Harry otwiera butelkę z dźwiękiem i wręcza ją Louisowi, który wciska do niej słomkę i czeka na swojego męża, który robi to samo i potem unosi butelkę.

-Za nas – mówi.

-Za nas – zgadza się Harry i stukają się butelkami.

Szatyn mruczy zadowolony, gdy popija swojego szampana.

\- Przebija tanie musujące wino, które ukradliśmy Stanowi.

-Tak. Tak przy okazji, Zayn powiedział ci z czym mieli do czynienia z Liamem w nocy? - chichocze Harry.

-Nie, nie powiedział. Co? Co ci powiedział?

-To Niall. Kurwa, pokochasz to. Kojarzysz faceta, który eksperymentuje z tymi wszystkimi badziewiami?

-Tak. Jamie albo James, czy jakoś tak. Nigdy nie pamiętam.

-Więc, tym razem bawili się nadmuchiwaną zatyczką analną, ale wybuchła. Była w tyłku tego faceta, a Niall przez przypadek napompował za dużo i wiesz… jest przycisk awaryjny do szybkiego spuszczenia powietrza i jak próbował go nacisnąć, to nie działał. Wpadli w panikę i Niall próbował naciskać wszystkie przyciski, ale zatyczka jedynie zrobiła się większa i jeszcze zaczęła wibrować. Potem zadzwonili po pomoc do Zayna. On i Liam pobiegli tam i razem próbowali to wyciągnąć, ale było za duże. Niall mówił, że facet po prostu wrzeszczał i zrobił się siny. Wpadli w panikę i zaczęli myśleć co robić. Wtedy Liam uświadomił sobie, że trzeba wyjąć rurkę z zatyczki i dopiero spuścić powietrze. No i wyjęli ją.

Louis wyciera łzy z oczu, spowodowane śmianiem się.

\- Cholera to mogło skończyć się źle. Znam przypadki ze Stanów, gdzie ludzie składali pozwy do producentów w podobnych sytuacjach.

-Prawda? Liam powiedział, że jeszcze trochę i dzwoniliby na pogotowie. i po strażaków– śmieje się Harry.

-O mój Boże, ciekawe jak często dostają telefony od osób, które są w niebezpieczeństwie przez zabawki erotyczne.

-911, w jakim niebezpieczeństwie jesteś? - Naśladuje Harry.

-Nie mogę wyjąć dilda z mojego tyłka!

-Proszę zachować spokój i powiedzieć mi swój adres, zaraz wyślemy tam samochód.

-Kurwa, nigdy nie użyjemy niczego dmuchanego, nie chcę cię stracić przez rozerwany tyłek. –Udaje się powiedzieć Louisowi, kiedy obaj trzęsą się ze śmiechu.

-Nie. Chociaż kojarzy mi się to z twoim małym seks wyskokiem.

-O nie, nie przypominaj mi tego, proszę cię. To splamiło moją dumę wstydem. – Louis jęczy chowając głowę w dłonie.

Tak naprawdę chce usunąć na zawsze ten jeden dzień z pamięci. To jeden z tych dni, kiedy budzisz się naprawdę napalony i nie wydaje się, aby to miało zniknąć. Błagał Harry'ego o poranny seks, ale ten musiał iść do pracy i Louis pozostał sam ze sobą, z obietnicą zabawienia się wieczorem. Miał wolny dzień, więc próbował zrobić coś wokół domu, ale prędzej czy później jego uwaga została przykuta przez ich kolekcję zabawek. Zdecydował się nie czekać ani chwili dłużej. Wybrał swoją ulubioną; jasnoróżowego, realnie wyglądającego penisa, który był zatyczką analną, pozbył się swoich ubrań i wreszcie dotknął swojego penisa, który był potrzebujący przez cały ranek.

Kładzie się na łóżku, rozciąga się i nakłada lubrykant, przed włożeniem zatyczki. Przewraca się na plecy i jęczy, kiedy ruch powoduje, że zabawka stymuluje jego prostatę. Uwielbia nacisk i uczucie bycia wypełnionym, a jego mięśnie cudownie zaciskają się i rozkurczają wokół zatyczki. Podnosi ręce, aby pocierać swoje wrażliwe sutki i zaczyna fantazjować o górującym nad nim nagim Harrym, po czym słyszy odgłos przekręcającego klucza w zamku.

Czekaj, co? Harry'ego miało jeszcze nie być w domu, a zdecydowanie ktoś wchodził przez drzwi. Myśli, że jego chłopak zapomniał czegoś, ale potem słyszy damski głos, wołający: - Louis? Jesteś gotowy? Jesteśmy spóźnieni, więc musimy się pośpieszyć!

A potem to do niego dociera. To Gemma i mają umówione spotkanie w sprawie wesela. Harry musiał dać jej klucz.

\- Kurwa – przeklina i nie myśląc dwa razy, chwyta pierwszą lepszą koszulkę i dżinsy, które akurat miał pod ręką. - Err, tutaj! - woła, skacząc na jednej nodze i próbując włożyć dżinsy. - Przyjdę do ciebie za sekundę!

Na szczęście, przez szok, jego penis opadł, a kiedy opuszczają mieszkanie, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie założył żadnych bokserek, a w jego tyłku wciąż znajduje się zatyczka analna. Próbuje chodzić i zachowywać się, jak najnormalniej, ale Gemma obok niego, wciąż szczęśliwie gada, że jest dobrą przyjaciółką, bo pomaga zorganizować ich wesele oraz, że naprawdę chce, aby Harry i Louis wykorzystali ją do tego.

Louis ma się dobrze, ale potem przychodzi Barbara i mówi im, by usiedli przy okrągłym stole, po czym zaczyna pokazywać niekończącą się ilość zdjęć kwiatów, obrusów, zaproszeń i innych rzeczy. Powietrze w pomieszczeniu jest zbyt gorące, a Louis nie może znaleźć pozycji, by zatyczka nie dotykała jego prostaty, ale robi wszystko, co w jego pomocy, by pozostać skoncentrowanym i wypowiadać się na temat różnych propozycji przed nim. Stara się masować małe ‘ah’ i 'oh’, uciekające z jego ust w zdaniach takich jak: „Ah, jakie to piękne!” lub „Oh, właśnie o czymś takim myślałem”, nawet nie bardzo zwracając uwagę, na co tak naprawdę się zgadza. Gemma ciągle posyła mu zabawne spojrzenia i pyta czy wszystko w porządku, ale Louis może jedynie zacisnąć zęby i posłać jej wymuszony uśmiech, że nie, nic się nie stało.

I jest tylko gorzej, kiedy Harry przybywa, w samą porę, by spróbować wszystkie możliwe opcje z menu. Całuje Louisa i siada obok niego, powodując, że zapach jego męskich perfum dociera do wszystkich zmysłów szatyna. Chłopak czuje pot na plecach i udaje, że przysłuchuje się rozmowie, koncentrując wzrok na ustach Harry'ego, kiedy te się poruszają. Zaczyna wiercić się na krześle, powodując, że zatyczka wielokrotnie uderza w jego prostatę. Erekcja Louisa staje się coraz bardziej widoczna i chłopak szarpie biały obrus, by zakrył jego krocze. Wyobraża sobie, jak ogromna ręka Harry'ego wślizguje się pod stół, powoli rozpinając rozporek, a długie smukłe palce krążą wokół niego, po czym zaczynają wykonywać nagłe, mocne ruchy na jego przyrodzeniu i kurwa jest tak blisko, tak bardzo blisko…

\- Kochanie, wszystko w porządku? - pyta nagle Harry, kładąc rękę na jego udzie i marszcząc brwi ze zmartwieniem.

\- Ja, err-ta.. um- łazienka – mówi, stając na równe nogi i powodując tym, że stół trzęsie się głośno. Louis wychodzi z pomieszczenia, pozostawiając za sobą sześć par oczu gapiących się za nim.

Lokalizuje łazienkę i wpada do środka, ale zauważa z frustracją, że drzwi nie chcą się zamknąć. Kręci uchwytem przez chwilę, ale nic się nie dzieje. Rozpaczliwie potrzebuje wyjąć wtyczkę ze swojego tyłka i decyduje, że musi się szybko uwinąć. Podchodzi do zlewu i rozpina dżinsy, opuszczając je na tyle, że może wyjąć zabawkę. Okazuje się to łatwe i Louis wzdycha z ulgą, kiedy ktoś puka do drzwi.

\- Louis, kochanie, co się stało? - głos Harry'ego dochodzi zza drzwi.

Cholera, kurwa, pieprzona jebana kurwa mać.

\- Nic – woła Louis, wrzucając zatyczkę do zlewu i naciągając na siebie spodnie. Właście skończył zapinać je, kiedy Harry wchodzi do łazienki, zamyka drzwi i krzyżuje ramiona.

\- Louis, chcę ci pomóc, ale nie będę w stanie, jeśli nie powiesz mi, co się stało. - brzmi na lekko sfrustrowanego i Louis czuje się winny, okłamując go.

\- Nic się nie stało, przysięgam. Po prostu naprawdę musiałem skorzystać z toalety, to wszystko. - mówi, starając się wyglądać niewinnie.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. Czy to przez Barbarę? Jeśli jej nie lubisz, mogę porozmawiać z Gemmą i -

\- Nie chodzi o nią. Lubię ją i myślę, że powinniśmy skorzystać z jej usług.

\- Dobrze, więc co… Ukrywasz coś za plecami? - Harry nagle pyta, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Nie! - wykrzykuje Louis. - Dlaczego miałbym coś ukrywać?

\- Nie wiem. - Harry podchodzi do zlewu, a Louis wygina plecy, starając się zasłonić widok za nim, ale jest już za późno. - Louis. - Harry zaczyna powoli. - Dlaczego zatyczka znajduje się w zlewie?

Louis udaje, że widzi ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. - Oh, em, ktoś nienormalny musiał zostawić ją tu, zanim przyszedłem.

Harry unosi brwi. - Mówisz mi, że ktoś przed tobą przyszedł tutaj i zostawił w zlewie seks zabawkę?

\- Tak. - kłamie Louis przez zęby.

Harry wzdycha i po raz kolejny krzyżuje ręce na piersi. - Louis, wiem, że ta zatyczka jest nasza.

Louis opuszcza głowę w geście porażki. - Ja, no cóż, zostawiłeś mnie rano napalonego i naprawdę musiałem sobie ulżyć, a kiedy wsadzałem zatyczkę, przyszła Gemma i nie miałem innego wyjścia, musiałem się ubrać i iść z nią.

\- Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że przez cały czas miałeś tą zabawkę w swoim tyłku? - Harry śmieje się, kiedy delikatnie unosi twarz Louisa, ale chłopak nie chce spojrzeć w jego oczy. Policzki chłopaka są czerwone, jak pierwsze jesienne jabłka, kiedy kiwa głową ze wstydem.

\- Oh, kochanie, spójrz na mnie, proszę. - mówi Harry i Louis powoli podnosi wzrok, aby spojrzeć w zielone oczy koloru kiwi. - Nie ma potrzeby bycia zażenowanym. Chciałbym tylko, żebyś powiedział mi wcześniej.

Louis przełyka gulę w gardle. Nie rozumie co zrobił, by zasłużyć na tak niesamowitego człowieka w swoim życiu. - Tak? - pyta przyciszonym głosem.

\- Tak – zapewnia Harry, przesuwając rękę w dół, do krocza Louisa. - Kurwa, kochanie, jesteś twardy.

\- Spędziłem ostatnie trzy godziny z gumowym kutasem w tyłku, co ty sobie myślałeś. - prycha Louis.

Harry uśmiecha się w szyję Louisa, zaczynając pocierać go przez dżinsy. - Myślałeś o mnie, kiedy to robiłeś? Miałeś nadzieję, że zamiast tego będzie to mój kutas?

I w ten sposób Louis jest ponownie w pełni twardy. Nie rozumie jak obecność drugiego chłopaka, może wpływać na niego w ten sposób. Czuje, że jego całe ciało zamienia się w galaretkę. Atmosfera w przestronnej, wyłożonej białymi kafelkami łazience zmienia się. - Tak – jęczy słabo Louis.

\- Chciałeś mnie w sobie, tak? Chciałeś, żebym pieprzył cię mocno i dobrze, dokładnie tak, jak uwielbiasz? - pyta Harry z ustami dociśniętymi do jego szyi.

Louis dociska biodrami naprzeciwko dłoni Harry'ego, a żałosne jęki uciekają z jego ust.

\- Czy to pomoże – pocałunek - jeśli – pocałunek - będę cię ssał? - kolejny pocałunek.

\- Ta-a-a-k. - jęczy Louis, chwytając się zlewu, białymi kostkami u palców. Co te chłopak z nim wyprawia. Kurwa.

Harry klęka przed kroczem Louisa i ściąga jego dżinsy, a jego penis wyskakuje uwolniony. Patrzy szatynowi w oczy, kiedy oblizuje się i bierze końcówkę w usta. Następnie, z wprawą, zaczyna poruszać głową i Louis jest w niebie, słodkim, gorącym niebie. Sięga za siebie, po tą cholerną zatyczkę analną i zastanawia się, czy ma w środku jeszcze tyle lubrykantu, by mógł ją włożyć. W tej chwili drzwi do łazienki otwierają się, ukazując zaniepokojone Gemmę i Barbarę.

Harry i Louis zamierają w swoich ruchach, ale Louis wciąż trzyma różowego gumowego penisa w swoich dłoniach, a stróżka śliny łączy usta Harry'ego z wciąż twardym kutasem Louisa. Oboje wyglądają, jak jelenie złapane w reflektory i szatyn ma wystarczająco dużo działających komórek mózgowych, by wyskoczyć z:

\- To nie jest to, na co wygląda.

Powracając do bieżącej chwili, Louis i Harry z trudem łapią powietrze, a łzy śmiechu spływają po ich policzkach.

\- Kurwa, przez całe moje życie nie byłem tak zakłopotany, jak w tamtym momencie. - chichocze Louis.

\- W jakiś dziwny sposób jestem zadowolony, że razem dzieliliśmy ten wstyd. - przyznaje Harry.

Oboje opuszczają łazienkę, czerwoni na twarzach z zakłopotania. Nie mogli kontynuować planowania ślubu, ponieważ żaden z nich nie mógł spojrzeć nikomu w oczy. Minęło sporo czasu od tego incydentu i w końcu wszyscy mogą teraz się z tego śmiać.


	5. Oh Baby, How We Used To Own the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis i Harry są małżeństwem, ale nie uprawiali seksu od pół roku. Zajęci pracą i dziećmi, po prostu nie mieli czasu dla siebie, więc ich spostrzegawczy przyjaciele organizują im randkę, by to zmienić.  
> A w roli totalnego palanta Nick Grimshaw.

\- Biedny Liam, kiedyś był zbyt miły. Cieszę się, że ma Zayna, który trzyma jego stronę. Praca przez lata jako prawnik sprawiła cuda –śmieje się Louis.

\- No cóż, dzięki niemu nie powtórzymy już tej nocy. Liam postarał się nawet o lubrykant z naszej ulubionej firmy. - Harry ogląda mini buteleczkę w swojej dłoni.

\- To dlatego, że oceniliśmy i rozmawialiśmy o nich z Zaynem. Są najlepsze na rynku, oni też ich używają.

\- Przepraszam, zapomniałem o twoich domowych ploteczkach. – Harry przewraca czule oczami, a Louis w odwecie szturcha jego udo, powodując tym, że kilka frytek upada na ziemię. Harry słodko marudzi, a szatyn scałowuje tę kapryśną minę z jego ust.

\- To naprawdę najgorsza ryba z frytkami, jaką jadłem od wieków. Wyszukałeś to w googlach? –Szatyn marszczy nos, biorąc kęs ryby.

\- Przypomina mi to o początkach naszego związku. Pierwsza randka była idealna. Byłem taki wniebowzięty kiedy mnie zapytałeś.

\- A ja byłem przerażony, że powiesz nie.

\- Byłem tobą naprawdę zauroczony. – Wyznaje Harry.

-Co? Jak to się stało, że nigdy mi tego nie powiedziałeś?

-Nie mogłem uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, że mogłem posunąć samego Louisa Tomlinsona.

Louis odwraca się i gapi się na niego w szoku.

\- Hm... Wcale nie byłeś aż tak dobry, Panie Skromny.

-A jednak czternaście lat później nadal o to prosisz. –Jego zdradziecki mąż śmieje się i próbuje się odsunąć, ale niebieskooki uderza go w ramię.

-Palancie! Jeśli nadal myślisz, że dostaniesz ten tyłek to się mylisz. Od teraz ogłaszam nieskończony celibat.

-Awww, kochanie, przepraszam. Spójrz tutaj.– Harry trzyma jedną frytkę. - Czy ty, Louisie Tomlinsonie, przyjmujesz tę frytkę, jako znak mojej miłości i jako moje najszczersze przeprosiny?

Louis mruży oczy, jakby rzeczywiście rozważał tę opcję. Ze wzrokiem utkwionym w Harrym, pochyla głowę i bierze zarówno frytki, jak i jego palce w swoje usta i ssie je przesadnie, zasysając swoje policzki. Usta Harry'ego otwierają się lekko i śledzą jego ruchy z przymkniętymi oczami. Na twarzy Louisa pojawia się uśmiech i cofa się ze śmiechem, przeżuwając szczęśliwie frytkę. Potem opiera głowę o ramię Harry'ego i bierze jego dłoń w swoją.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że spałem kiedyś z kimś innym, niż z tobą –mówi. - Jestem zdegustowany, że pozwalałem innym penisom być blisko mnie.

Harry składa pocałunek na jego włosach.

\- Wiem kochanie, wiem. Myśl o byciu z kimś innym jest po prostu... Nie wiem. Męcząca.

-Jestem taki zadowolony, że znalazłem cię znowu. To trochę niezwykłe, kiedy o tym myślisz.

-Tak, myślałem, że straciłem cię na zawsze. Tęskniłem za tobą, nie zawsze świadomie, ale wiedziałem, że czegoś brakuje. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że to zawsze chodziło o ciebie, kiedy wróciłeś do mojego życia.

Louis może jedynie powiedzieć to samo, wiedząc dokładnie, o czym mówi Harry. Przebyli długą drogę, aby stać się tymi, kim są dzisiaj. Spotykali się przez rok na uniwersytecie, a potem było ukończenie studiów Louisa,  który dostał staż w Nowej Zelandii. To on trzymał zapłakanego Harry'ego w ramionach na lotnisku w Manchesterze i obiecał, że to nie będzie koniec ich związku, ale odległość między Auckland i północną Anglią zrobiła swoje. Przywrócili swój ogień po roku, kiedy Louis wrócił, ale potem przyszła kolej na ukończenie szkoły bruneta, który dostał miejsce na amerykańskim uniwersytecie, aby kontynuować neurologiczne studia. Zerwanie było piekłem. Stracili siebie nawzajem i stracili to, co mieli w swoim życiu. Byli młodzi i zakochani, ale także głodni i niezaspokojeni, i mieli swoje życie do przeżycia. Harry przeniósł się do Chicago, a Louis został. Na początku udało mi się pozostać w kontakcie, ale Styles był zajęty studiami i Louis dostał pracę w Londynie, więc przeprowadził się tam, aby rozpocząć nowe życie i po prostu z dnia na dzień znikali z swojego życia.

Dopiero po latach, kiedy Louis był w Uniwersyteckim Szpitalu, rozmawiając z klientem, zobaczył mężczyznę w długim białym fartuchu, przeglądającego foldery przy biurku. Mężczyzna miał dziką burzę loków, które mogły oznaczać tylko...

-Harry Styles?

Harry spojrzał znad folderu i Louis widział dokładny moment, kiedy chłopak go rozpoznał.

-Louis Tomlinson?

I to w zasadzie wszystko. Harry miał przerwę, a Louis nie śpieszył się, więc skończyło się na niedobrej kawie w szpitalnej kawiarni, co z kolei zmieniło się w kolejne spotkanie. To natomiast przerodziło się w randki i zanim zdali sobie sprawę, to przeistoczyło się w długie pocałunki tęsknoty po rozstaniu. A kiedy Harry'emu kończyła się umowa najmu, to było naturalne i sensowne, że wprowadził się do Louisa. I tak, życie jest dobre i Louis jest cholernie zdeterminowany, aby nie pozwolić swojemu aniołowi opuścić go ponownie, ponieważ nie ufa szczęściu, że sprowadzi go ponownie do niego.

-Chcesz otworzyć szampana? - pyta anioł obok niego.

-Tak. Uczynisz ten honor?

-Więc to ja, a nie ty, zostanę oblany, jeśli Zayn wstrząsnął butelką?

-Nie– odpowiada szybko. - Znaczy, jeśli to zrobił nie mamy na to żadnego wpływu. – Jest pierwszym, który przyzna, że to jest prawdopodobnie dziecinne, ale on i Zayn mają zwyczaj dawać sobie puszki piwa, które wcześniej wstrząsają tak, że przy ich otwarciu piwo oblewa ich. Harry nie jest zadowolony z tego nawyku, jeśli zostawia to plamy od piwa na kanapach.

Harry otwiera butelkę z dźwiękiem i wręcza ją Louisowi, który wciska do niej słomkę i czeka na swojego męża, który robi to samo i potem unosi butelkę.

-Za nas – mówi.

-Za nas – zgadza się Harry i stukają się butelkami.

Szatyn mruczy zadowolony, gdy popija swojego szampana.

\- Przebija tanie musujące wino, które ukradliśmy Stanowi.

-Tak. Tak przy okazji, Zayn powiedział ci z czym mieli do czynienia z Liamem w nocy? - chichocze Harry.

-Nie, nie powiedział. Co? Co ci powiedział?

-To Niall. Kurwa, pokochasz to. Kojarzysz faceta, który eksperymentuje z tymi wszystkimi badziewiami?

-Tak. Jamie albo James, czy jakoś tak. Nigdy nie pamiętam.

-Więc, tym razem bawili się nadmuchiwaną zatyczką analną, ale wybuchła. Była w tyłku tego faceta, a Niall przez przypadek napompował za dużo i wiesz... jest przycisk awaryjny do szybkiego spuszczenia powietrza i jak próbował go nacisnąć, to nie działał. Wpadli w panikę i Niall próbował naciskać wszystkie przyciski, ale zatyczka jedynie zrobiła się większa i jeszcze zaczęła wibrować. Potem zadzwonili po pomoc do Zayna. On i Liam pobiegli tam i razem próbowali to wyciągnąć, ale było za duże. Niall mówił, że facet po prostu wrzeszczał i zrobił się siny. Wpadli w panikę i zaczęli myśleć co robić. Wtedy Liam uświadomił sobie, że trzeba wyjąć rurkę z zatyczki i dopiero spuścić powietrze. No i wyjęli ją.

Louis wyciera łzy z oczu, spowodowane śmianiem się.

\- Cholera to mogło skończyć się źle. Znam przypadki ze Stanów, gdzie ludzie składali pozwy do producentów w podobnych sytuacjach.

-Prawda? Liam powiedział, że jeszcze trochę i dzwoniliby na pogotowie. i po strażaków– śmieje się Harry.

-O mój Boże, ciekawe jak często dostają telefony od osób, które są w niebezpieczeństwie przez zabawki erotyczne.

-911, w jakim niebezpieczeństwie jesteś? - Naśladuje Harry.

-Nie mogę wyjąć dilda z mojego tyłka!

-Proszę zachować spokój i powiedzieć mi swój adres, zaraz wyślemy tam samochód.

-Kurwa, nigdy nie użyjemy niczego dmuchanego, nie chcę cię stracić przez rozerwany tyłek. –Udaje się powiedzieć Louisowi, kiedy obaj trzęsą się ze śmiechu.

-Nie. Chociaż kojarzy mi się to z twoim małym seks wyskokiem.

-O nie, nie przypominaj mi tego, proszę cię. To splamiło moją dumę wstydem. – Louis jęczy chowając głowę w dłonie.

Tak naprawdę chce usunąć na zawsze ten jeden dzień z pamięci. To jeden z tych dni, kiedy budzisz się naprawdę napalony i nie wydaje się, aby to miało zniknąć. Błagał Harry'ego o poranny seks, ale ten musiał iść do pracy i Louis pozostał sam ze sobą, z obietnicą zabawienia się wieczorem. Miał wolny dzień, więc próbował zrobić coś wokół domu, ale prędzej czy później jego uwaga została przykuta przez ich kolekcję zabawek. Zdecydował się nie czekać ani chwili dłużej. Wybrał swoją ulubioną; jasnoróżowego, realnie wyglądającego penisa, który był zatyczką analną, pozbył się swoich ubrań i wreszcie dotknął swojego penisa, który był potrzebujący przez cały ranek.

Kładzie się na łóżku, rozciąga się i nakłada lubrykant, przed włożeniem zatyczki. Przewraca się na plecy i jęczy, kiedy ruch powoduje, że zabawka stymuluje jego prostatę. Uwielbia nacisk i uczucie bycia wypełnionym, a jego mięśnie cudownie zaciskają się i rozkurczają wokół zatyczki. Podnosi ręce, aby pocierać swoje wrażliwe sutki i zaczyna fantazjować o górującym nad nim nagim Harrym, po czym słyszy odgłos przekręcającego klucza w zamku.

Czekaj, co? Harry'ego miało jeszcze nie być w domu, a zdecydowanie ktoś wchodził przez drzwi. Myśli, że jego chłopak zapomniał czegoś, ale potem słyszy damski głos, wołający: - Louis? Jesteś gotowy? Jesteśmy spóźnieni, więc musimy się pośpieszyć!

A potem to do niego dociera. To Gemma i mają umówione spotkanie w sprawie wesela. Harry musiał dać jej klucz.

\- Kurwa – przeklina i nie myśląc dwa razy, chwyta pierwszą lepszą koszulkę i dżinsy, które akurat miał pod ręką. - Err, tutaj! - woła, skacząc na jednej nodze i próbując włożyć dżinsy. - Przyjdę do ciebie za sekundę!

Na szczęście, przez szok, jego penis opadł, a kiedy opuszczają mieszkanie, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie założył żadnych bokserek, a w jego tyłku wciąż znajduje się zatyczka analna. Próbuje chodzić i zachowywać się, jak najnormalniej, ale Gemma obok niego, wciąż szczęśliwie gada, że jest dobrą przyjaciółką, bo pomaga zorganizować ich wesele oraz, że naprawdę chce, aby Harry i Louis wykorzystali ją do tego.

Louis ma się dobrze, ale potem przychodzi Barbara i mówi im, by usiedli przy okrągłym stole, po czym zaczyna pokazywać niekończącą się ilość zdjęć kwiatów, obrusów, zaproszeń i innych rzeczy. Powietrze w pomieszczeniu jest zbyt gorące, a Louis nie może znaleźć pozycji, by zatyczka nie dotykała jego prostaty, ale robi wszystko, co w jego pomocy, by pozostać skoncentrowanym i wypowiadać się na temat różnych propozycji przed nim. Stara się masować małe 'ah' i 'oh', uciekające z jego ust w zdaniach takich jak: „Ah, jakie to piękne!” lub „Oh, właśnie o czymś takim myślałem”, nawet nie bardzo zwracając uwagę, na co tak naprawdę się zgadza. Gemma ciągle posyła mu zabawne spojrzenia i pyta czy wszystko w porządku, ale Louis może jedynie zacisnąć zęby i posłać jej wymuszony uśmiech, że nie, nic się nie stało.

I jest tylko gorzej, kiedy Harry przybywa, w samą porę, by spróbować wszystkie możliwe opcje z menu. Całuje Louisa i siada obok niego, powodując, że zapach jego męskich perfum dociera do wszystkich zmysłów szatyna. Chłopak czuje pot na plecach i udaje, że przysłuchuje się rozmowie, koncentrując wzrok na ustach Harry'ego, kiedy te się poruszają. Zaczyna wiercić się na krześle, powodując, że zatyczka wielokrotnie uderza w jego prostatę. Erekcja Louisa staje się coraz bardziej widoczna i chłopak szarpie biały obrus, by zakrył jego krocze. Wyobraża sobie, jak ogromna ręka Harry'ego wślizguje się pod stół, powoli rozpinając rozporek, a długie smukłe palce krążą wokół niego, po czym zaczynają wykonywać nagłe, mocne ruchy na jego przyrodzeniu i kurwa jest tak blisko, tak bardzo blisko...

\- Kochanie, wszystko w porządku? - pyta nagle Harry, kładąc rękę na jego udzie i marszcząc brwi ze zmartwieniem.

\- Ja, err-ta.. um- łazienka – mówi, stając na równe nogi i powodując tym, że stół trzęsie się głośno. Louis wychodzi z pomieszczenia, pozostawiając za sobą sześć par oczu gapiących się za nim.

Lokalizuje łazienkę i wpada do środka, ale zauważa z frustracją, że drzwi nie chcą się zamknąć. Kręci uchwytem przez chwilę, ale nic się nie dzieje. Rozpaczliwie potrzebuje wyjąć wtyczkę ze swojego tyłka i decyduje, że musi się szybko uwinąć. Podchodzi do zlewu i rozpina dżinsy, opuszczając je na tyle, że może wyjąć zabawkę. Okazuje się to łatwe i Louis wzdycha z ulgą, kiedy ktoś puka do drzwi.

\- Louis, kochanie, co się stało? - głos Harry'ego dochodzi zza drzwi.

Cholera, kurwa, pieprzona jebana kurwa mać.

\- Nic – woła Louis, wrzucając zatyczkę do zlewu i naciągając na siebie spodnie. Właście skończył zapinać je, kiedy Harry wchodzi do łazienki, zamyka drzwi i krzyżuje ramiona.

\- Louis, chcę ci pomóc, ale nie będę w stanie, jeśli nie powiesz mi, co się stało. - brzmi na lekko sfrustrowanego i Louis czuje się winny, okłamując go.

\- Nic się nie stało, przysięgam. Po prostu naprawdę musiałem skorzystać z toalety, to wszystko. - mówi, starając się wyglądać niewinnie.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. Czy to przez Barbarę? Jeśli jej nie lubisz, mogę porozmawiać z Gemmą i -

\- Nie chodzi o nią. Lubię ją i myślę, że powinniśmy skorzystać z jej usług.

\- Dobrze, więc co... Ukrywasz coś za plecami? - Harry nagle pyta, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Nie! - wykrzykuje Louis. - Dlaczego miałbym coś ukrywać?

\- Nie wiem. - Harry podchodzi do zlewu, a Louis wygina plecy, starając się zasłonić widok za nim, ale jest już za późno. - Louis. - Harry zaczyna powoli. - Dlaczego zatyczka znajduje się w zlewie?

Louis udaje, że widzi ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. - Oh, em, ktoś nienormalny musiał zostawić ją tu, zanim przyszedłem.

Harry unosi brwi. - Mówisz mi, że ktoś przed tobą przyszedł tutaj i zostawił w zlewie seks zabawkę?

\- Tak. - kłamie Louis przez zęby.

Harry wzdycha i po raz kolejny krzyżuje ręce na piersi. - Louis, wiem, że ta zatyczka jest nasza.

Louis opuszcza głowę w geście porażki. - Ja, no cóż, zostawiłeś mnie rano napalonego i naprawdę musiałem sobie ulżyć, a kiedy wsadzałem zatyczkę, przyszła Gemma i nie miałem innego wyjścia, musiałem się ubrać i iść z nią.

\- Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że przez cały czas miałeś tą zabawkę w swoim tyłku? - Harry śmieje się, kiedy delikatnie unosi twarz Louisa, ale chłopak nie chce spojrzeć w jego oczy. Policzki chłopaka są czerwone, jak pierwsze jesienne jabłka, kiedy kiwa głową ze wstydem.

\- Oh, kochanie, spójrz na mnie, proszę. - mówi Harry i Louis powoli podnosi wzrok, aby spojrzeć w zielone oczy koloru kiwi. - Nie ma potrzeby bycia zażenowanym. Chciałbym tylko, żebyś powiedział mi wcześniej.

Louis przełyka gulę w gardle. Nie rozumie co zrobił, by zasłużyć na tak niesamowitego człowieka w swoim życiu. - Tak? - pyta przyciszonym głosem.

\- Tak – zapewnia Harry, przesuwając rękę w dół, do krocza Louisa. - Kurwa, kochanie, jesteś twardy.

\- Spędziłem ostatnie trzy godziny z gumowym kutasem w tyłku, co ty sobie myślałeś. - prycha Louis.

Harry uśmiecha się w szyję Louisa, zaczynając pocierać go przez dżinsy. - Myślałeś o mnie, kiedy to robiłeś? Miałeś nadzieję, że zamiast tego będzie to mój kutas?

I w ten sposób Louis jest ponownie w pełni twardy. Nie rozumie jak obecność drugiego chłopaka, może wpływać na niego w ten sposób. Czuje, że jego całe ciało zamienia się w galaretkę. Atmosfera w przestronnej, wyłożonej białymi kafelkami łazience zmienia się. - Tak – jęczy słabo Louis.

\- Chciałeś mnie w sobie, tak? Chciałeś, żebym pieprzył cię mocno i dobrze, dokładnie tak, jak uwielbiasz? - pyta Harry z ustami dociśniętymi do jego szyi.

Louis dociska biodrami naprzeciwko dłoni Harry'ego, a żałosne jęki uciekają z jego ust.

\- Czy to pomoże – pocałunek - jeśli – pocałunek - będę cię ssał? - kolejny pocałunek.

\- Ta-a-a-k. - jęczy Louis, chwytając się zlewu, białymi kostkami u palców. Co te chłopak z nim wyprawia. Kurwa.

Harry klęka przed kroczem Louisa i ściąga jego dżinsy, a jego penis wyskakuje uwolniony. Patrzy szatynowi w oczy, kiedy oblizuje się i bierze końcówkę w usta. Następnie, z wprawą, zaczyna poruszać głową i Louis jest w niebie, słodkim, gorącym niebie. Sięga za siebie, po tą cholerną zatyczkę analną i zastanawia się, czy ma w środku jeszcze tyle lubrykantu, by mógł ją włożyć. W tej chwili drzwi do łazienki otwierają się, ukazując zaniepokojone Gemmę i Barbarę.

Harry i Louis zamierają w swoich ruchach, ale Louis wciąż trzyma różowego gumowego penisa w swoich dłoniach, a stróżka śliny łączy usta Harry'ego z wciąż twardym kutasem Louisa. Oboje wyglądają, jak jelenie złapane w reflektory i szatyn ma wystarczająco dużo działających komórek mózgowych, by wyskoczyć z:

\- To nie jest to, na co wygląda.

Powracając do bieżącej chwili, Louis i Harry z trudem łapią powietrze, a łzy śmiechu spływają po ich policzkach.

\- Kurwa, przez całe moje życie nie byłem tak zakłopotany, jak w tamtym momencie. - chichocze Louis.

\- W jakiś dziwny sposób jestem zadowolony, że razem dzieliliśmy ten wstyd. - przyznaje Harry.

Oboje opuszczają łazienkę, czerwoni na twarzach z zakłopotania. Nie mogli kontynuować planowania ślubu, ponieważ żaden z nich nie mógł spojrzeć nikomu w oczy. Minęło sporo czasu od tego incydentu i w końcu wszyscy mogą teraz się z tego śmiać.


	6. Oh Baby, How We Used To Own the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis i Harry są małżeństwem, ale nie uprawiali seksu od pół roku. Zajęci pracą i dziećmi, po prostu nie mieli czasu dla siebie, więc ich spostrzegawczy przyjaciele organizują im randkę, by to zmienić.  
> A w roli totalnego palanta Nick Grimshaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostatni rozdział, yay! :D

– To nie jest sposób, w jaki całowałeś mnie na pierwszej randce – mówi mu słabo Louis.

Harry patrzy na jego usta i marszczy czoło. - Och, naprawdę? Więc może tak całowałem cię na pierwszej randce? - pyta, po czym ponownie go całuje, językiem napierając natarczywie na jego usta i prosząc tym samym o dostęp. Louis lamentuje, rozchylając wargi, a jego sapnięcia wpadają do ust zielonookiego. Smakuje jak piwo i śmietana, i truskawki, i pachnie jak dom, i bezpieczeństwo, i Harry. I Louis nie ma dość. Harry przechyla delikatnie twarz Louisa, aby mieć lepszy dostęp i przyciska jego rumieniące się ciało do swojego. Louis staje się słaby, a uczucie każdego cala chudego i muskularnego ciała Harry'ego naciskającego na jego, to za dużo. Jego penis twardnieje i Louis ciągnie za włosy Harry'ego, całując go wręcz nieprzyzwoicie. Harry jęczy w jego usta, wsuwając dłonie pod tyłek Tomlinsona, podnosząc go i opierając o drzwi. Louis krzyżuje nogi wokół jego pasa i ciche „och kochanie” wymyka się z jego ust, kiedy Harry zaczyna poruszać biodrami, jakby pieprzył go przy drzwiach. Prawdopodobnie łamią wszelkie zasady przyzwoitości publicznej, ale Louisa pali niekontrolowany ogień i nie dba o to, więc ponownie łączy razem ich usta, walcząc językiem o dominację, odkrywając, drażniąc i smakując.

Jest tak pobudzony, że to przestaje być nawet śmieszne i prawdopodobnie może dojść od samego ocierania się jak nastolatek, ale mają wygodne łóżka i przeniesienie tego do środka, zanim przyjedzie policja, może być przyzwoitym pomysłem. Stara się przemienić swoje myśli w słowa, ale między jego mózgiem, a ustami jest luka, więc mamrocze tylko „Hazza”. Harry wydaje się zrozumieć co powiedział, bo opuszcza go i daje mu wystarczająco dużo miejsca, aby odwrócił się i wyjął klucz z kieszeni. Natychmiast przykleja się do jego pleców i zaczyna gryźć jego szyję, tak jak na pierwszej randce.

-Kurwa kochanie, sprawiasz, że jestem taki twardy - warczy i na dowód przyciska swoje krocze do tyłka Louisa, powodując tym, że nie trafia kluczem w zamek, jak pijany włóczęga.

-Kurwa – klnie Louis, ale w końcu udaje mu się włożyć klucz do zamka za drugim podejściem i oboje potykają się, kiedy wchodzą do środka. Louis rzuca głupi klucz na podłogę i szybko pozbywa się kurtki, po czym atakuje guziki koszuli Harry'ego. Ma wystarczająco dużo cierpliwości, aby faktycznie rozpiąć dwa pierwsze, ale potem narzeka nieszczęśliwie i rozrywa resztę, które spadają w każdym możliwym kierunku. Harry pomocnie unosi ramiona, kiedy Louis ściąga białą koszulkę, jaką miał pod spodem i w końcu dostaje to ciało, ciało, ciało.

Prowadzi Harry'ego tyłem po korytarzu i popycha go na ścianę, od razu gryząc i szczypiąc jego obojczyk, a potem zaczyna poruszać dłońmi po całej długości jego tułowia. Pozwala sobie przez moment, po prostu czuć te mięśnie i jedwabistą skórę, zanim zaczyna całować i lizać sobie drogę w dół. Zwraca specjalną uwagę na jego mięśnie brzucha, kiedy rozpina guzik jeansów. Czuje w gardle jak wali mu serce, kiedy ostrożnie zsuwa jednocześnie jeansy i bokserki Harry'ego, i mężczyzna wychodzi z nich. Opiera swoje dłonie o ścianę i patrzy na Louisa z przymkniętymi oczami, i rozchylonymi ustami. Louis przesuwa swoje dłonie po jego udach i biodrach, po czym napotyka jego spojrzenie. Na korytarzu jest ciemno, ale szatyn nadal może zobaczyć jak szerokie są źrenice mężczyzny, a jego własne wydają się być takie same.

Powoli opuszcza wzrok na twardego kutasa Harry'ego i małe sapnięcie ucieka z jego ust na ten widok. Ukrywa swoją twarz w pachwinie męża i po prostu wdycha jego piżmowy zapach, czując jak jego własny penis drży w jego boleśnie obcisłych spodniach. Bierze penisa Harry'ego w swoje ręce i szarpie go kilka razy, zanim nie zasysa główki w swoich ustach, aby poczuć smak, po prostu czuć znajomy ciężar na swoim języku. Zostaje nagrodzony dużą ilością preejakulatu który zachłannie zlizuje, po czym podnosi się i całuje Harry'ego, dzieląc się z nim tym gorzkim smakiem.

Harry zaczyna popychać go do ich sypialni, jednocześnie zdejmując jego koszulkę i rozpinając jeansy. Tył kolan uderza w krawędź łóżka i brunet popycha go na nie, zanim nie wspina się na niego i ściąga jego spodnie i bokserki. Dłonie Louisa instynktownie zakrywają swój mały brzuszek. To pozostałość po ciąży, a bystre oczy Harry'go wyłapują ten ruch i mężczyzna od razu przyszpila ręce Louisa nad jego głowę.

-Kochanie, jesteś tak cholernie piękny. Urodziłeś nasze dzieci i będę cię za to kochać na zawsze – mówi, patrząc mu w oczy z intymnym wyrazem twarzy, który sprawia, że Louis czuje się, jakby był jedyną osobą, jaka istnieje – A teraz się odwrócić.

Louis czołga się dalej na łóżko i robi to co mąż mu każe, podczas kiedy Harry sięga nad nim, aby włączyć lampki nocne, sprawiając, że pokój skąpany jest w ich blasku. Siada za Louisem i zaczyna wyciskać pocałunki na całych jego barkach i wzdłuż kręgosłupa, aż do tyłka. Ściska go i ugniata stanowczo, zanim nie obniża głowy i nie ssie malinki na lewym pośladku. Ukrywa twarz między jego pośladkami i wdycha najbardziej osobisty zapach Louisa, całując dziurkę i liżąc miejsce obok niej. Louis może tylko rozłożyć nogi szerzej, dając mu lepszy dostęp i jęczeć, kiedy Harry wpycha swój mokry język do środka, ssąc i całując. Louis czuje jak delikatnie rozciąga go i liże, wzdryga się, kiedy język Harry'ego dotyka jego wrażliwego ciała.

Skamle w proteście, kiedy uczucie języka znika i Harry sięga, aby wyjąć butelkę lubrykantu z kieszeni swoich jeansów. Składa pocałunki z powrotem w górę jego kręgosłupa i niebieskooki przekręca się, aby móc go pocałować, przyjmując jego wargi na swoich.

-Góra czy dół? - Harry oddycha w jego usta, a jego głos jest niewiarygodnie niski i chrapliwy. Louis drży, kiedy rozważa jego słowa i postanawia, że po tym wszystkim, naprawdę potrzebuje, aby Harry go pieprzył. Bierze jego rękę i przenosi do swojego otworu, a Harry rozumie. Podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej i rozszerza nogi Louisa, a potem otwiera lubrykant i wyciska sporą ilość na swoją dłoń. Louis może tylko patrzeć na niego z podziwem, obserwować, że w jego oczach nie ma już prawie w ogóle zieleni i jak bardzo rumieni się na różowo. Sposób, w jaki Harry porusza ostrożnie swoimi palcami, powoduje, że Louis skręca się w oczekiwaniu, wiedząc, że wkrótce będzie mieć w sobie jego długie palce. Kocha palce Harry'ego, kocha jak dotykają każdego zakamarka w jego wnętrzu, kocha, kiedy masują jego prostatę tak dobrze.

Harry masuje jego wejście, po czym wsuwa do środka palec, wyciągając go i wkładając, aby rozsmarować żel na ściankach. Po chwili dodaje kolejny, spokojnie zaczynając wykonywać nożycowe ruchy i rozciągając go. W tym wieku Louis jest tak bardzo przyzwyczajony do pieprzenia, że nie czuje bólu i obcości, a jedynie niesamowite uczucie wypełnienia i rozciągnięcia, i kurwa, brakowało mu tego tak bardzo. Harry dodaje trzeci palec, wkładając go i wyjmując, przeciągając nim cudownie po nerwach Louisa, a potem uderzając w jego prostatę. Louis wygina się zmysłowo w łuk na intensywną przyjemności, która iskrzy się w jego kręgosłupie, aż wydaje mu się, że może zobaczyć gwiazdy.

-Och, kochanie, proszę – błaga, starając się pokazać, że jest gotowy.

-Tak? - pyta Harry łamiącym się głosem.

-Tak.

Ich spojrzenia spotykają się, kiedy Harry nawilża się i przybliża do wejścia Louisa, a potem wchodzi w niego. Louis obserwuje jego rysy, oszołomiony, kochając sposób, w jaki marszczy brwi w czystej przyjemności, a jego usta otwierają się. Kiedy cały w niego wchodzi, daje mu czas na dostosowanie się do jego wielkości, a Louis odsuwa kosmyki włosów z jego spoconego czoła. Porusza palcami, śledząc linię kości policzkowych nosa i miękkich ust. Brunet łapie jego palce w usta i ssie je, powodując tym, że niebieskooki jęczy.

-Porusz się – szepcze i obserwuje z pożądaniem, jak oczy Harry'ego mrugają, kiedy wychodzi z niego i ponownie wchodzi. Zaczyna powtarzać ruchy, dociskając biodra do Louisa w boleśnie wolnym tempie, a łóżko porusza się z nimi. Harry przenosi ciężar ciała na drugą rękę, a wolną dłonią chwyta rękę Louisa i łączy ich palce tuż obok jego głowy. Przyśpiesza nieco przed tym jak zatrzymuje się całkowicie i chowa twarz w szyi Louisa.

-Chcę cię pieprzyć tak mocno, kochanie, tak mocno – jęczy bez tchu.

Oddech Louisa drży w znaczący sposób, kiedy wkłada dłoń w loki Harry'ego i ciągnie je mocno. - Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył tak mocno, jak tylko możesz, kochanie. Dam radę.

Zielonooki jęczy głośno, a jego biodra zaczynają się poruszać, ale powstrzymuje się i wysuwa z Louisa, pomagając mu usiąść. Louis opada na kolana i rozkłada je, opierając się na dłoniach. Wygina trochę swoje plecy prezentując swój tyłek Harry'emu, który również opada za nim na kolana i wsuwa w niego ponownie swojego penisa.

-Okej?

-Dalej – mówi mu Louis, więc Harry zaczyna poruszać biodrami, uderzając w niego w morderczym tempie. Louis krzyczy, kiedy przyjemność zaczyna tworzyć się głęboko w jego miednicy i promieniuje przez całe jego ciało, otaczając go. Penis Harry'ego natrafia na jego prostatę, a potem uderza w nią z każdym pchnięciem i przez krótką chwilę myśli, że zemdleje.

-Ach, kochanie, o tak, pieprz mnie, och, pieprz mnie – mówi, czując falę przechodzącą przez jego ciało, wypełniającą go radością. Próbuje poruszać biodrami, aby spotkać się z ruchami Harry'ego, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i będąc odurzonym czystą przyjemnością. Nie może widzieć ani czuć nic innego, oprócz penisa Harry'ego wewnątrz niego i silnego ciała bruneta, otaczającego go tak dobrze, że to prawie nie może tego znieść.

Harry spowalnia do delikatnego poruszania się i owija ramię wokół szyi Louisa.

-Tak dobrze, kochanie – mówi z twarzą wykrzywioną w rozkoszy, a Louis odwraca swoją twarz, aby spotkać się z nim w żarliwym pocałunku. Zaczynają wymieniać się niechlujnymi całusami, które składają się z lizania i wymieniania śliny. Harry owija swoją wolną dłoń wokół kołyszącego się penisa Louisa i zaczyna mu obciągać podczas pchnięć. Przyśpiesza, zderzając ich zmarszczone czoła razem. Pocierają swoje nosy dysząc sobie w usta.

Penis Harry'ego wielokrotnie uderza w prostatę Louisa, który czuje nadchodzący orgazm, a trzy kolejne pchnięcia Harry'ego posyłają go na krawędź, aż skurcz wstrząsa jego ciałem. Trzęsie się i krzyczy imię Harry'ego, dochodząc z taką siłą, że również ich twarze zostają poplamione spermą. Harry pieprzy go zanim nie dochodzi, krzycząc i drżąc.

Louis opada twarzą w materac, wykończony i wiotki, nadal czując drżenie, kiedy Harry kładzie się obok niego. Leżą tam przez długi czas, wpatrując się w nicość i starając się uporządkować swoje myśli o tym co się właśnie do cholery stało. Ostatecznie Louis przewraca się i owija delikatnie palce wokół miękkiego penisa Harry'ego.

-Chcę wyjść za mąż za twojego penisa – ogłasza.

_Czekaj, co???_

Harry śmieje się.

-Myślę, że w jakimś stopniu już to zrobiłeś, kochanie.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak wygląda małżeński seks – zachwyca się Louis.

-Kochamy się jak nikt inny, kochanie.

Między nimi zapada cisza, żaden z nich nie wykonuje ruchu aby się wyczyścić, mimo że w włosach Harry'ego jest sperma, która cieknie również po udach Louisa.

Harry odwraca głowę, aby spojrzeć na Louisa, kiedy mija kolejna chwila.

-Jesteś szczęśliwy? - pyta powoli i nagle jego oczy są smutne, a głos niepewny. Louis bada uważnie jego twarz, zdezorientowany przez nagłą zmianę nastroju.

-Tak – opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. - A co myślałeś?

Harry patrzy w bok z widocznym smutkiem.

-Nie wiem – mamrocze do sufitu.

Louis dopasowuje swoje ciało do jego i podnosi się tak, że zwisa teraz nad jego twarzą, przesuwając po niej swoim kciukiem. Czeka, aby szmaragdowe tęczówki chłopaka spojrzały na niego, a potem pochyla się i całuje go zaciekle z większą ilością zębów niż ust, z wszystkim co czuje, a Harry odwzajemnia to.

-Harry – mówi Louis, kiedy się odsuwają. - Jestem tak szalenie i  _cholernie_  w tobie zakochany, że nawet nie mogę tego zrozumieć przez większość czasu. I kocham każdą pojedynczą część ciebie. Czasami czuję, jakbym był zaprogramowany, aby cię kochać, aby dać ci wszystko, czego chcesz i potrzebujesz. I czasami myślę, że nie mogę żyć, bo kocham cię tak bardzo, że to nie do zniesienia. Możesz rozerwać każdą część mnie, moją skórę, moje żyły, kości i nie znajdziesz niczego oprócz miłości, miłości do ciebie. Bez względu na to, co się działo, zawsze cię odnajdywałem, prawda? Nie chcę nikogo innego, tylko ciebie. Nie chciałbym mieć takiego życia bez ciebie. Ja nawet nie chcę istnieć w tym świecie bez ciebie. Umrę, jeśli kiedykolwiek mnie opuścisz. Chciałem cię w moim życiu przez ostatnie czternaście lat i nie sądzę, że w najbliższym czasie zmienię zdanie. Utknąłeś ze mną na dłuższą metę, czy tego chcesz czy nie. Sprawiasz, że jestem szczęśliwy, jestem szczęśliwy dzięki tobie. Więc nie wątp w moje uczucie, rozumiesz? Dla mnie jesteś najcudowniejszą rzeczą na tym świecie.

Harry podnosi swoją głowę do góry, by go pocałować, a łzy wypływają z kącików jego oczu.

-Kocham się – szepcze, śmiejąc się nieśmiało.

Louis ociera jego łzy, również się śmiejąc.

-Byliśmy tak cholernie głupi – stwierdza, kładąc głowę na piersi Harry'ego i wsłuchując się w bicie jego serca. Ponosi swoją dłoń i łączy z tą Harry'ego, dziwiąc się, jak dobrze do siebie pasują.

Wraca myślami do czasu, kiedy byli w Portugalii i szli wzdłuż białej plaży ze słońcem za plecami. Pamięta jak Harry zatrzymał się nagle, uklęknął na jedno kolano i poprosił go o rękę. Louis pamięta, jak róż i fiolet mieszały się z jego zielonymi oczami, kiedy powiedział tak.

Wraca myślami do czasu, kiedy odbywał się ich ślub i obiecywali sobie miłość aż do śmierci w otoczeniu swoich rodzin, przyjaciół, miłości i życia.

Wraca myślami do czasu, kiedy po szczególnej namiętnej rundzie uprawiania miłości, Louis odpoczywał na plecach z nogami opartymi o ramę łóżka, a Harry leżał na skos od niego, czytając książkę. Trzymali się za ręce, mając nadzieję, że nasienie wewnątrz Louisa mogło zapłonąć.

 Wraca myślami do czasu, kiedy nasikał na test ciążowy i uśmiechnął się. Wziął wtedy dzień wolny od pracy i spędził go na rozmyślaniu o najlepszym sposobie przekazania dobrych wieści Harry'emu. W końcu ukrył test pod poduszką, a jego mąż znalazł go tuż przed snem. Louis pamięta ich łzy szczęścia.

Wraca myślami do czasu, kiedy ich szczęki uderzyły o podłogę, w momencie, w którym lekarz powiedział im, że spodziewają się bliźniaków.

 Wraca myślami do nocy, kiedy obudził Harry'ego mówiąc: - Chcę lukrecję. Przynieść mi lukrecję.

 - Czy kiedykolwiek nawet jadłeś lukrecję? - pytał zdezorientowany i zmęczony Harry, ale spełnił zachciankę męża.

 Wraca myślami do czasu, kiedy leżeli razem na kanapie w swoim nowym domu, czytając bajki ze starych książek na brzuchu Louisa, które kupili w antykwariacie.

Wraca myślami do czasu, kiedy rozczulał się nad sobą, ponieważ jego brzuch był za duży, by mógł pieprzyć Harry'ego. Jednak po nabraniu wprawy i wielu narzekaniach, odkrył, że był jeszcze w stanie zadowolić męża.

I wraca myślami do czasu, kiedy w pracy prawie zwichnął bark Harry'ego, uderzając go i krzycząc, żeby szedł się pieprzyć, tylko dlatego, że kędzierzawy starał się trzymać go za rękę. To zostało jednak zapomniane i wybaczone, kiedy trzymali dwoje zdrowych dzieci na rękach.

\- Powinniśmy się wyczyścić, sucha sperma robi się obrzydliwa. - Harry przywraca go do rzeczywistości.

\- Tak, masz rację. - wzdycha Louis i wychodzi z łóżka, podążając w stronę sąsiadującej z sypialnią łazienki. Zapala światło i idzie po flanelach, po czym nabiera trochę ciepłej wody i zaczyna ścierać spermę z tyłka, tułowia i twarzy.

Harry wchodzi za nim do łazienki, a Louis śmieję się głośno, ponieważ wygląda na całkowicie wypieprzonego. Jego policzki mają piękny różowy kolor, a loki są roztrzepane są na całej głowie.

\- Chodź tutaj. - chichocze Louis. - Zakładam, że nie ma sensu brać jeszcze prysznica. - komentuje, przez co zostaje nagrodzony nikczemnym uśmieszkiem.

\- Myślisz, że znów ci się poszczęści, Romeo? - pyta mąż.

\- Myślę, że obiecałeś mi regularny seks, kiedy wypowiadałeś słowa swojej przysięgi.

Harry śmieje się i klepie go w tyłek, po czym odwraca się, by odejść. - Mamy lody w zamrażalce, jeśli masz ochotę. - mówi przez ramię.

Louis wiesza ręcznik, aby wysechł i wychodzi z łazienki, wyciągając parę spodni dresowych, i idąc za Harrym do kuchni.

Znajduje go opierającego się o ladę z łyżeczką w dłoni i miską lodów obok niego. Jest wciąż nagi, ma na sobie jedynie pierścionek zaręczynowy, więc Louis zatrzymuje swój wzrok, aby przyjrzeć się jego ciału. Harry wciąż jest w dobrej kondycji, lepszej, niż Louis, jeśli miałby być szczery. Podziwia jego szerokie ramiona i duże dłonie, uwielbia ten wyraźny kontrast czarnego tuszu jego tatuaży i bladej skóry. Wędruje wzrokiem po jego mięśniach brzucha, nogach i palcach u stóp, po czym wraca do penisa. Ponownie czuje, że zaczyna brakować mu tchu.

Kiedy podnosi wzrok, Harry posyła w jego stronę uśmieszek.

\- Podoba ci się to, co widzisz? - pyta.

Louis nie ukrywa swojego pociągu do męża. Idzie prosto w jego ramiona, przytulając się do jego ciepłej talii, składając pocałunek na jego ramieniu i zaciągając się zapachem potu i seksu.

\- Mówiłem ci jak dziko i szalenie mnie pociągasz? - pyta.

\- Możliwe, że wspomniałeś o tym kilka razy.

\- Tylko kilka? Biedne dziecko. Nie sądzisz, że powinienem się zrewanżować?

\- Dlaczego masz na sobie ubrania? - Harry jęczy w odpowiedzi, poklepując pasek dresów.

\- No proszę, proszę, kto jest teraz niecierpliwy, hmm?

\- Po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego niepotrzebnie nosisz ubrania, kiedy możesz być nagi. To po prostu nielogiczne. Poza tym, lubię ten darmowy widok twojego potężnego tyłu.

\- Czyżby? - Louis uśmiecha się w jego usta. - Cóż, jeśli prawidłowo wszystko rozegrasz, możesz go później zasmakować.

\- O tak? Czy to obietnica?

\- Mhm – Louis całuje męża, po czym zabiera łyżkę z jego ręki i podnosi lody. Są miętowo-czekoladowe i Louis wie, że może zaufać Harry'emu, jeśli chodzi o zakupy.

\- Wszystkie nasze łyżki są przekrzywione przez lody. - zauważa Harry, kiedy siada obok niego.

Louis bada wzrokiem srebrną łyżeczkę, którą dostali jako prezent ślubny. - Prawda. No cóż, takie jest życie. - wzrusza ramionami, po czym ponownie grzebie łyżeczką w lodach, robiąc coraz większą dziurę.

\- A jak tam twoja obecna gorąca sprawa? - pyta, kiedy bierze łyżeczkę od Louisa.

\- Masz na myśli Coby'ego Whitmore'a? Złamał zakaz milczenia, ale dzisiaj przeprosił, więc wnosimy o ponowne rozpatrzenie sprawy. Został zgwałcony i odurzony przez trzech sadystycznych kutasów, po czym zostawili go na ulicy, więc jest ich słowo przeciwko jego. Rzecz w tym, że doznał wielu bardzo poważnych obrażeń, co jest dobre dla sprawy, poza tym ten kutas podobno go sfilmował, więc nas śledczy przygląda się temu. Jeśli uda się nam zdobyć wideo, będzie to prosta sprawa. Jeśli nie, będzie ciężko, ponieważ cała trójka ma obrzydliwie bogate rodziny, które posiadają sporo wpływów, ale robię co w mojej mocy, aby oni wszyscy zapłacili za to, co zrobili. To rzadka sprawa, ale mam nadzieję, że uda mi się złamać tych chłopaków, by wszystko wyśpiewali. - wyjaśnia Louis.

\- Wiesz, że jesteś moim bohaterem, prawda? - pyta cicho Harry, pocierając nogą kostkę Louisa.

\- A ty moim. - odpowiada szeptem Louis, czując, że ogarnia go ciepło, więc wpycha do buzi więcej lodów.

\- A ja nie chcę ponownie przestać uprawiać z tobą seksu. Nigdy więcej. - mówi Harry.

Louis podziela jego słowa, nie chcąc już nigdy przez to przechodzić. W życiu - Cóż, moje nowe biurko nie jest jeszcze ochrzczone. - mówi, mrugając przy tym niewinnie.

\- A poczekalnia u doktora ma zamek w drzwiach.

\- A ja lubię nasze łóżko.

\- A nasi przyjaciele nie mają nic przeciwko opiekowaniu się bliźniakami, więc mamy całą noc dla siebie, a może nawet dwie.

\- Wygląda na to, że mamy w czym wybierać. - Louis uśmiecha się.

Harry szczęśliwie mruczy pod nosem wokół kolejnej łyżki lodów. - Myślałem. - zaczyna.

\- O czym?

\- O tym, że chcę następne dziecko.

Louis wzdycha z irytacją. - Kochanie, tłumaczyłem ci już przecież, że nie zajdę ponownie w cią -

\- Nie, ja to zrobię.

\- Co?

\- Zrobię to. Chcę zajść w ciążę. Mogę wziąć wolne w pracy. Neurobiolgia będzie musiała poradzić sobie sześć miesięcy beze mnie.

\- Harry, to poważna decyzja -

\- Wiem, kochanie, wiem. I chcę to zrobić. Chciałbym księżniczkę, którą moglibyśmy rozpieszczać lub następnego chłopca.

\- Tak? - ogromny uśmiech zaczyna pojawiać się na twarzy Louisa. Jeśli Harry jest całkowicie pewny, on również tego chce, chce mieć z nim następne dziecko.

\- Tak – Harry kiwa głową, cały rozpromieniony.

\- Cholera, kochanie, zamierzamy zrobić kolejne dziecko.

\- Masz rację, zamierzamy zrobić kolejne dziecko.

Oczy Louisa są zmarszczone od ciągłego uśmiechania się, kiedy obserwuje, jak Harry nabiera więcej lodów i upuszcza je na nagą klatkę piersiową Louisa, rozsmarowując to wszystko na jego sutkach.

\- Ups – uśmiecha się, kiedy pochyla się i zaczyna zlizywać bałagan, jaki narobił.

Louis drży na przeciwieństwo zimnych lodów i ciepłych ust Harry'ego, a jego uśmiech zastępuje delikatne westchnienie, kiedy wplata ręce w miękkie loki. Patrzy z półprzymkniętymi powiekami, jak Harry przygryza jego sutek, po czym delikatnie go liże i powtarza to samo na drugim. Sutki Louisa zawsze były niezwykle wrażliwie i jeśli ma przed sobą nagiego mężczyznę ssącego je, niewiele może zrobić, aby powstrzymać swojego penisa przed ponownym stwardnieniem. Harry zostawia mokry ślad, po czym zaczyna całować go w dół torsu i zerka pod pasek Louisa, a zadowolony uśmieszek zaczyna gościć na jego twarzy.

Louis nie jest rozbawiony, w ogóle.

\- Chcesz zacząć próbować teraz? - pyta ochrypłym głosem.

Harry nie przegapia tego, jak szybko waliło serce mężczyzny. - O tak.

Łyżeczka i lody lądują z łoskotem na podłodze, kiedy dwóch mężczyzn zrywa się na równe nogi i Louis goni za Harrym do sypialni, rzucając go na łóżko.

Wraca myślami do skomplikowanej drogi, którą przeszli, by być razem. Wraca myślami do tych wszystkich niesamowitych wspomnień, myśli o wszystkim, co dzielą; dom, przyjaciele, dzieci. Uważa, że to może dzięki wierze wszystko się tak potoczyło? Albo po prostu cholerny szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności? Szczerze mówiąc, Louis nie rozmyśla o tym zbyt wiele, jeśli nie jest to konieczne, woli skupiać się na teraźniejszości. Dziś jest nowy dzień, on żyje, ma Harry'ego u swego boku i zamierza żyć dalej.


End file.
